Naruto: The Life of MRD
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: Read it and find out I'm not very good with summaries. However I will say this Romance is in the later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1 MRD's Graduation

**Naruto the Life of M.R.D.**

He was jumping from rooftop to rooftop thinking only one thing _Damn Wolf if this goes any further the Hidden Lightning Village will be destroyed. Sorry Hokage-dono, but I must use your Jutsu to seal this in side my child it is the only way to stop him._

This mysterious man's name was Kazuku DragonerLixon. He jumped a few more rooftops and then he saw it. A gigantic wolf with 15 tails. He used some comlicated Handsignes and then he yelled," Forbidden Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal Jutsu!" and with the price of his own life and he sealed the beast inside his newborn son.

His mother never got to see what would become of her son she only had time enough to name him Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon.

**Three Years Later**

Mugen was training to be a Shinobi like all the kids in the village yet he would train much longer than any of the others because he had alot more stamina and Chakra than they did. The kids called him a freak of nature and a demon spawn. Mugen knew better than to listen to them and believe what they were saying for he had a dream. To become Raikage of his Village and that way everyone would be forced to recognize him for who he truly was: a caring and loving person who would do anything to protect his village and the inhabitants inside as well as his villages allies. He was at his graduation point the youngest in the village. Master was blessed with being able to have the Sharingan because of his mother whom was an Uchiha. He didn't know who his father was though. Then his teacher, Shinjiki, told him the basic techniques he'd have to preform to graduate. They were Clone Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu. The first one was the Transformation Jutsu.

_Bird, Ox, Tiger._

"Transform!" he instantly through a puff of smoke transformed into his teacher nearly flawlessly the only difference was the shuriken holdster was on the wrong side, yet it was efficient enough. The next one was the Clone Jutsu... Mugen had a trump card for this one. He had heard of Shinobi using this Jutsu so he decided he needed to learn it. He made a cross with his first two fingers using both hands and yelled," Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He then made at least 45 of himself. And the whole class fell on the ground because they knew that these clones were not mere illusions, but real bodies made up of chakra and that they were tangible.

"Congradulations Mugen you graduate at the lowest age in history of the Hidden Lightning Village you are now a Genin."

"Yes. When do I start?" Mugen asked.

"*Right now yo and if do say so.*" a man in sunglasses rapped.

"A come on not you! Please do not rap anymore cause honestly your not very good at it Killer Bee sensei."

"*Ha I do not know what you are going on about however you should run over to training field 43 and floaut.*"

(floaut rhymes with about. couldn't think of a word so I made one up so it means,' wait for me')

"Stop the damn rapping!" Mugen yelled furiously.

"*No I do not think so.*"

"Damn skip this." Mugen said as he used a Jutsu he once saw a Jounin use while using his Sharingan.

_Tiger,Ox, Bird, Dragon._

"Telepotation Jutsu!" Mugen yelled as he teleported out of the classroom in a wirl of leaves.

He appeared in Training Field 43 and saw 2 other people there that should be his team. He ran over to them in blur of motion and then he stopped on a dime.

"Hey guys. I'm Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon." Mugen introduced.

"I'm Dictator Shionitsu." the one girl introduced.

"I'm Tidusred. Tidusred Hyuga." the other boy said introducing himself.

"Wow... a Hyuga? Really? Does your Byakugan work?" Mugen couldn't help but ask.

"Yes... I already can see all of your Chakra Points. When is Killer Bee sensei going to gte here?" Tidusred asked.

"Well... his punctuality is about as bad as your Konoha's Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake." Mugen explained.

"Wow... that bad huh?" Dictator inquired.

"Yeah approximately around that time. However today he seems revved up and ready." Mugen said as Killer Bee appeared out of no where in a wirl of leaves behind Tidusred.

"*Ah Mugen you have arrived now let me see you're shy*"

"Heh... I know that there is another test Killer Bee sensei." Mugen stated using his Sharingan discretely because he knew that Hyugas have a hatred for Uchihas.

"*Very good Mugen. Ummm... Oh skip it Lets see how well you do. You have to grab these earings from my hip and then an only then will you be able to become Genin.*"  
"Heh... Well what are we waiting for?" Mugen stated getting a bit restless.

"*Alright then. Ready?*"

They all prepared.

"*Begin*"  
Mugen, Dictator, and Tidusred went off and hid themselves. Master lowered his Chakra level so low that even a Jounin like Killer Bee sensei couldn't detect him. Mugen then made his way over to Dictator and told her a plan. Dictator blushed bright red and then nodded her head and then they made their way over to Tidusred who was about to jump out and then Mugen put on his real speed and then he grabbed Tidusred and then he told him the plan.

"You are from the Hyuga clan... I'll distract him while you seal off his Chakra Points and then Dictator whom is from the Hidden Snow Village can intrap him in her clan's specialty Jutsu... Snow Inprisonment Jutsu. Then we go in and take the earings from him although there are only two the trick to this excersize is teamwork." Mugen explained.

"Oh... good plan although how are you going to distract him?" Tidusred asked.

"Simple. I'll distract him with guts, stamina, chakra, and talent." Mugen didn't mention that the talent was his Sharingan.

"Fine."  
Mugen then turned to Killer Bee sensei and activated his Sharingan as he jumped and then he used his Shadow Clone Jutsu and then he attacked Killer Bee sensei with pure numbers and then eventually Killer Bee was being over powered and then Mugen said," Tidusred now!"

"Eight Tigrams 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" Tidusred finished sealing off all of Killer Bee's Chakra points and then Dictator preformed her family's special Jutsu.

_Tiger, Dragon, Horse, Monkey, Snake, Ox, Sheep._

"Ninja Art: Snow Inprisonment Jutsu!" She yelled inprisoning Killer Bee and then Mugen and Tidusred entered and grabbed the two earings ending the end of the battle. Mugen however gave his earing to Dictator who screamed with joy. Tidusred then soon after gave his to her as well.

"*Very good you three... Especially you Tidusred, working with an Uchiha.*"  
"Damn it Killer Bee sensei I wanted my mother's lineage kept away from Tidusred!" Mugen yelled.

"You're an Uchiha?" Tidusred.

Mugen sighed and activated his Sharingan and turned to face Tidusred who stared wide eyed at someone he once could call a comrade.

"Sorry Tidusred I know of the Hyuga's hatred of the Uchiha's yet I feel non towards the Hyugas infact if I could I would want to be part of both clans." Mugen.

"That could never happen though." Tidusred stated firmly.

"Yeah... you do have a point there." Mugen agreed.

"So if your last name is DragonerLixon then your father must be named that." Tidusred stated.

"Yeah however it's a large name and for the past 3 years I have had the Raikage look for that name he can't find it anywhere." Mugen stated.

"I see." Tidusred stated sadly.

"*Well then I suggest that we get to know one another better. You Dictator tell me your full name, your likes, dislikes, and what your dream is.*"  
"My name is Dictator Shionitsu. I like Ramen, Chicken, Steak, and Uchihas. I dislike... hmmm... Spicy foods,killing, a certain person in our village and I also dislike people who hate one another without giving them a chance to try to get to know them better. My dream is to one day become the wife of a powerful ninja." Dictator stated firmly knowing that what she said was true.

"*Alright Mugen you next.*"

"My name is Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon... My likes.... I like training, Ramen, Chicken, Steak, and cute girls. I dislike Spicy foods, killing unnessecarily, and your damn rapping! My dream is to become the Raikage of my village that way people will be forced to acknoledge the kind of person that I am. A kind, caring, and loving person. Not this freak of nature or demon spawn or demonic child bullshit."  
"*I see. Tidusred you're up!*"

"My name is Tidusred Hyuga. My likes are cute girls and Dango. My dislikes are Genjutsu and Uchihas. My dream is to one day help out a friend when he or she is in need of my help whenever or wherever they may be."

_Interesting I've got a lover girl, a possible missing nin, and a future top ninja of our village._

"*My name is Killer Bee-"  
"You're a pervert, you like looking at naked guys and girls, also you like to be late to meet up with your team like the Hidden Leaf's Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake,you dislike when people tell you to stop rapping, and your dream is to stay away from me." Mugen stated knowingly

"*Alright you caught me, but how did you know?*"

"Well hello! Sharingan out here? My Sharingan is special because not only will I be able to see your ninjutsu, genjutsu, and Taijutsu and cory them. But I'm also able to read your mind slightly. It's not quite perfected yet it works by analyzing your facial expression." Mugen concluded though he didn't truly know how he did it but it wasn't because of his Sharingan.

"*Alright well anyway... Our 1st mission is a simple reconnosance mission we are going to go spy on an orginaization known for their hatred for Jinchuurikis which I am one which this specific organization is called-"

" They are called the Akatsuki... and Killer Bee sensei... don't worry... we won't let anything happen to you." Mugen stated.

"*Good... We leave at noon tommorrow.*"  
"Right Sensei." They all said in unison and they left.

Mugen invited Dictator over to his house to spend the night and she stuteringly agreed. They entered Mugen's house and then Mugen showed her the guest bedroom and she looked relieved.

"What you tought you were going to sleep in the same bed as me?" Mugen said seductively.

"Yeah sort of it was what popped into my mind as to what you meant." Dictator stated relaxed.

"Alrighty then... I know you like Ramen... So how about some?" Mugen asked.

"Sure. That be great." Dictator stated.

"Cool." Mugen said as he went into his kitchen and then he went over to the cabnet and got out 2 Miso flavored Ramen.

He cooked them and then when they were done he popped them inside 2 bowls and then he set them on the table.

"Thank you." Dictator stated.

"Can't have my guest go hungry now can I?" Mugen asked.

"No you can not." Dictator stated agreeing with him.

They ate and chatted for a few hours until it was night and they went to bed and they sat in bed wandering what the other was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Mission Commences

**Chapter 2 The First Mission Commenses.**

_He was on a beach staring out at the sea. When a voice full of evil called out to him._

_"__**Come here, boy.**__"_

_Mugen followed the voice until he saw a volcano with a cave in the side he entered the cave and nearly turned around by the shock of feeling such killing intent. He went towards the breathing that sounded like it wasn't human. He found a entire hallway with doors with words on them. He entered the one nearest him and was surprised to see a golden gate with a paper on the door saying 'seal' on it. Mugen instantly recognized the one behind the gate as a demon, however not just any demon. The 15 tailed Wolf himself._

_"What are you doing here?" Mugen asked._

_**"I'm here because that blasted 4th Raikage of yours sealed me inside of you... I'm also here to tell you that you are also a Jinchuuriki. I am an evolved form of the previous Biju. So I'm also going to lend you my power."**_

_"Thank you 15 tailed Wolf. Now how do I get out of here?"_

_**"When you wake up? Which should be right about... NOW!"**_

_Then he lunged at the gate sending a massive blast of killing intent to Mugen shooting him into consciousness._

Mugen woke early that morning and made them breakfast Dictator eagerly drifted towards the smell of Steak and Eggs. Mugen then went to pack their bags careful not to think abotu anything except the essentials.

"Done!" Dictator yelled as Master got done packing her bag.

"Okay! Lets go!" Master yelled running out of her room making her blush and wander what he was doing in there.

Mugen grabbed his bag and Dictator grabbed her's and then Mugen asked," Are you a medical nin?"

"Yeah. Although medical ninjutsu isn't was my main profession. Why?" Dictator asked.

"Because we may need you medical ninjutsu for this mission." Mugen stated.

"Oh yeah... you do have a point there." Dictator stated.

"Yeah I do don't I?" Mugen asked warmly.

They arrived at there meeting place on time, barely. Tidusred was already there asleep and Killer Bee sensei as usual wasn't there.

"Hey Dictator?"  
"Yes?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Tommorrow."  
"Really? My birthday is the day after tommorrow."

It was June 13, Friday. The most dispicable type of Friday if you ask Mugen.

Then there was puff of smoke and Killer Bee sensei was there.

"*Hey you guys. You ready to go go go?*"  
"Stop rapping you complete and total pervert." Mugen said waking Tidusred up and they left. They walked for hours until Killer Bee said," Okay... You guys have 2 options 1 we can camp in Rock Slide Mountains. Or 2 we can keep on going."  
Mugen who heard that one of the Akatsuki had obtained a more powerful Sharingan than even himself by killing his best friend. Mugen knew this to be true because he had seen it in action himself. His best friend happened to be his left Sharingan which could read the minds through facial expressions.

"I say we camp in Rock Slide Mountain for the night." Mugen said surprising everyone even Tidusred.

"I vote for the same." Dictator said making the odds even.

"Heh... well I can't leave them alone so I'm in." Tidusred stated.

"*Well that settles it... I have to accompany you guys to it.*"  
"Killer Bee sensei?" Mugen said.

"*Yes?*"

"STOP RAPPING!" Mugen yelled as he grabbed Dictator and Tidusred and channeled Chakra into his feet and then he sprinted off towards their destination.

"I need your help... Remember when I said that your medical ninjutsu may be needed. Well I need it. I'm going to sacrifice my left eye however I need a replacement."

"I'll give you my eye." Tidusred said surprising everyone.

"I feel no hatred toward you however it will cost you. You will have to give me your left eye." Tidusred explained.

"Fine. Ready?"

"Yeah." They stated.

Mugen threw an explosion kunai at the peak and the explosion brought a boulder straight out of Mugen's left eye socket.

Dictator nearly screamed from the sight. She quickly worked and she took out Tidusred's eye and she used her medical ninjutsu and she transplanted the eye into Mugen's eye socket and she took Mugen's eye and she used a water style Jutsu to clean it and keep it healthy and then she transplanted it into Tidusred's left eye socket.

"There transplantation comlete."

"Thank you Tidusred. I guess you got your payment. So now lets try it... Mongekyo Sharingan. Dictator? How does my eye look?"  
Dictator looked and was in awe. It was completely different looking than before.

"It looks different how-"  
"Heh... This is an advanced type of Sharingan called Mongekyo Sharingan. It has different abilities than the Sharingan has and I swear that I won't use it very often."  
"Why?"  
"Because the price to use it is that it drains you sight."  
_**"Kid if you sight gets down too low I'll regenerate it to full power when you finish using it."**_

_"Wolf?"  
__**"Yes It's me. Although I'd rather you call me Ookami no Juugo."**_

_"Okay... Thank you Ookami no Juugo."_

_**"Not a problem my young vessel."**_

"Alright... Never mind about that price. Ookami no Juugo is going to take care of that problem." Mugen stated proudly and relieved at the same time.

"Ookami no Juugo? Why would a dead demon take care of you, Mugen?" Dictator asked curious.

"Ugh... The 4th Raikage sealed him inside of me they never printed his last name although they know that his name was Kazuku. Ookami no Juugo is sealed inside of me... The 4th is dead so he must have died to seal him inside of me..."  
"Sounds like our 4th's Reaper Death Seal Jutsu. But why you?" Tidusred asked.

"I do not know." Mugen stated confused.

He then got up and lowered his headband over his left eye and then he changed his Sharingan back to it's original form. Tidusred noticed him doing this and quickly lowered his band over his eye himself.

"*You guys need to go a bit slower*" Killer Bee said then he noticed Mugen's and Tidusred's change in look.

"*What the hell do you have your Head Protectors over your left eye?*"

"Heh... well... Ummmm... Look." Mugen said pointing over to the boulder and then to his left eye.

"*What are you doing?*"  
"Ugh.... I have a new type of Sharingan. It's called a Mongekyo Sharingan."  
"*I've heard about those... They're supposed to drain your vision. Why would you do something like that?*"

"Ookami no Juugo will regenerate my sight after I finish using my Mongekyo Sharingan." Mugen stated confidently.

"*You contain the Ookami no Juugo? The 4th's nemisis? No wander people called you a demon spawn and a demonic child. If I didn't know you as well as I do now I would call you those names myself. So now we have 2 Jinchuuriki on our team... Those Akatsuki members are going to go down if they mess with us.*"

"That's just it Killer Bee sensei I do not want the Akatsuki knowing that even more Biju exist then they originally thought... I know this may sound selfish, but if Ookami no Juugo has fifteen tails and the leader of the unevolved Biju had 9 tails then there are still 5 others out there and I want to do my part to keep them safe."  
"I know where one of them is." Dictator said surprising everyone except Mugen being as he already knew that the certain someone had to be a Jinchuuriki.

"*Very well then... let's continue this mission tommorrow. Let's get some rest.*"

"Right!" They all said except for Mugen who denied sleep and decided to go look for some food out in the woods to cook for breakfast. He walked through the woods using his Byakugan and Sharingan to find out what was edible and not. He gather many things for food and then he went further into the woods and decided to train the whole night. He practiced his taijutsu as ne by one of the weirdest ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village, Might Gai. After he was finished mastering most of his tajutsu as much as needed he practiced one of his favorite Jutsus.

_Dragon, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Rat, Hare, Tiger, Sheep._

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

He gathered up Chakra inside of his chest and inhaled a great amount of air and then he gathered even more Chakra in the space between his fingers his index finger curving to where it looked like a r shape and then he exhaled rubbing the chakra together to ignite the air and yet... only a small jet of flame came out.

"Damn... This is one tough Jutsu."  
"I'll say." a familiar voice said.

"Huh? Dictator! I didn't see nor hear you come up! What are you doing here?"  
"I figured I'd come and watch you train." Dictator stated shyly.

"Really? Well... I'm done with my Taijutsu so maybe you can watch me with my Ninjutsu." Mugen suggested.

"Sure." Dictator said even more shyly.

_Dragon, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Rat, Hare, Tiger, Sheep._

He gathered up an even greater amount of chakra unto his chest and focused an equal amount into the space he then inhaled a great amount of air and then said," Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"  
He then exhaled the rest up of his air in between his fingers and then he was surprised to see a giant jet of flame come out.

"YAY!!! YOU DID IT!!! Ohmph." Dictator screamed but was stopped by Master hugging her tightly making her blush uncontrolably.

"M-M-M-Mugen? W-W-W-Why are you hugging me this tightly?" Dictator asked stuttering in her shyness.

"Well... you're the first person to accept me for who I am so I feel something that makes me want to hug you." Mugen stated.

"R-R-R-Really? T-T-T-That's great." Dictator said still stuttering in her shyness that went past Mugen like it was nothing at all.

_"Okay Ookami no Juugo. Why do I feel the need to hug Dictator this tightly?"_

_**"Because I am getting close to my arousal point. Since you are my vessel you feel it. Being as you are a male you are more likely to get a girl pregnant than usual. Also you won't have to worry about it for another 10 years and you'll be atttacted to your closest friend whether it be a boy or a girl... for your sake... I hope it's a girl."  
**__"SHIT!!! REALLY!? YOU'RE NOT FUCKING WITH ME ARE YOU?!"_

_**"No I'm not."**_

_"Shit Fuck Damn it all."_

"Mugen what about Genjutsu?!" Dictator suggested.

"Hmmm... Sure why not... I've got a few minutes to spare..."

_Dragon, Sheep, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Snake, Tiger._

"Ninja Art: Paradise Fantasy Jutsu!"

Dictator fell on the ground and a few moments she woke up and Mugen then hugged her even tighter than before and she couldn't breath.

"M-M-M-Mugen... I c-c-c-can't b-b-b-breath." Dictator said as she was gasping for air.

"Oh r-r-r-right s-s-s-sorry. L-L-L-Lets go back to the camp sight." Mugen suggested stuttering because of the news he had recieved.

"O-O-O-Okay." Dictator responded.

They walked back to the camp sight talking about their relationship and where would they be in 10 years.

"Mugen! Dictator so that's where you guys went to last night. Well we're about to head out."

"Alright then lets go. We're about half a day away from our destination right now." Mugen stated.

"*Very good observation skills Mugen.*" Killer Bee sensei stated.

"Heh... Thank you... Lets go." Mugen stated as he and Dictator sprinted off in the direction of their destinantion.

"Mugen! Dictator wait up we can't go that fast!" Tidusred stated.

"Well then hurry up! There's no need to go so slow to get there." Mugen stated confidently.

"We'd get there in the same amount of time if we slow down. Mugen we don't have to hurry." Killer Bee said.

"Heh... Then We'll meet you there... ready Dictator?"  
"Yeah." She said then squeeled when Mugen grabbed her and then he used the Teleportation Jutsu and then in a wirl of leaves they were gone. They appeared in a puff of smoke on a hillside and then they watched Mugen then took out his copy of Akatsuki members out and saw that the two unloading supplies were Kisame and Zetsu. although it is creepy.

"Mugen... That's Kisame Hishigake he specializes in Water Style Jutsus. And that's Zetsu he specializes in Plant Style Jutsus. There's no telling where Tobi and Itachi could be... all I know is if Itachi appears it's all over for us."

"Well... He will come and he will lose greatly. I will defeat both Kisame Hishigake and him and I will then kill him for killing the Uchiha Clan... I will avenge them... for my mother's sake. She happened to be visiting her sister at the time of the massacre. Then I will accomplish one of my life's goals."  
"One of them?" Dictator asked.

"You know one of my others."  
"Oh yeah to become Raikage."  
"Yeah... that and try not get you pregnant in 10 years." Mugen muttered the last part.

"Huh?"  
"What?"

"Nothing." Dictator said wandering what he said.

Then the rest of the group came up from the other side and Mugen then decided that they need to contact them in someway to tell them that they were on the wrong side.

_Dragon, Snake, Bird, Monkey, Ox, Tiger, Boar, Rat, Hare, Sheep, Monkey._

"Lightning Style: Lightning Flash Jutsu!" Master then shot the lightning around the field and then he got their attention. They ran over to him and then Killer Bee said," That was good thinking, but you could have given us away."

"Sorry yet I can't help it... first Jutsu that popped into my head."

"Heh... keep thinking like that and you'll get us into trouble."  
"Too late for that one 8-tails. You are going down you and your little Genins too."  
"Shut up Zetsu." Mugen said punching him in the face with lightning fast speed.

"The recon team is here that we heard about from the Hidden Rain Village. Heh..." Kisame stated.

"I'll be your opponent Kisame Hishigake." Mugen stated firmly jumping down and performing the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He only made 4 though so as not to make him realize that he has an abnormally large amount of Chakra and force him to assume that he was a Jinchuuriki. Mugen then was in a fight much like Kakashi vs Zabuza.

_Dragon, Ox, Bird, Tiger, Snake._

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" They both yelled then Mugen activated his Mongekyo Sharingan and then he raised up his Head Protector to reveal his Byakugan. He was panting because he had hot lined his Head Protector with lead yet.

_Monkey, Snake, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Dog, Rat, Hare, Tiger, Monkey, Dragon._

"Lightning Style: Lightning Vortex Jutsu!" Master yelled creating chakra so massive in his palm that it covered his entire body.

"What the hell is that Jutsu?!"

"Oh this little thing? It's called the Lightning Vortex Jutsu it is a surge of Chakra running so wildly through myu body that first it starts in my hand and then it spreads throughout my body and then the sound that you hear that is annoying the hell out of you is my Chakra surging and then it creates that churping sound of a billion chirping birds... this isn't the assination Jutsu used by Kakashi Hatake. This is a higher powered Jutsu.

This Jutsu is used for massacring entire villages at a time. It's a close second to the Lime Light Jutsu."  
"Damn you... I guess I'll have to pull out my trump card." Kisame said.

_Dragon, Snake, Horse, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Dog, Bird, Rat, Ox, Hare, Monkey, Ox, Bird, Horse, Sheep._

"Water Style: Ultimate Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"  
"Heh... What?!" Mugen couldn't believe that his Lightning Vortex was defeated at it's 3rd level. Mugen then decided that he needed to spread out his clones so he could try his hand at the Lime Light Jutsu.

"This Jutsu is known as Lime Light Jutsu... I shall try my hand at it. If you don't want to die then I suggest that you leave."

"HA! You're bluffing." Kisame stated confidently.

"Am I? Are you sure you want to risk your life on such a wager?" Mugen asked.

"On second thought maybe I won't." Kisame stated as he ran straight into the one person that they hoped wouldn't appear. Itachi Uchiha.

"Mongeyo Sharingan." Itachi stated firmly activating the accursed advanced Sharinghan of his.

"Oh so you want to cross Sharingans eh? Eight Point Demonic Windmill Mongekyo Sharingan!" Mugen said so firmly that everyone's insides curled into a ball.

"Impossible... That's the strongest and yet the weakest one of the Mongekyo Shraingans." Itachi stated astounded that someone could have such a legendary one.

"Heh... WARP!" Mugen yelled creating a wormhole behind Itachi and then he said," Amaterasu." creating black flames infront of Itachi.

_Monkey, Tiger, Snake._

"Earth Style: Unburnable Earth Wall Jutsu!"

_Dragon, Tiger, Snake, Sheep, Monkey._

"Lightning Style: Lightning Wall Jutsu! Heh... I have you to surrounded by my Jutsus... care to try my super-powered Tsukiyomi?" On que he shot out a Tsukiyomi at them intrapping them for 3 days.

_Dragon, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Rat, Hare, Tiger, Sheep._

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

He let loose his biggest jet, yet and it soared over to Zetsu only to pass right over him as he fleed underground.

"Now then Itachi... what are the Akatsuki planning?"  
"We plan to harvest the Jinchuuriki's power and seal them inside a giant statue for all of eternity." Itachi yelled through the Tsukiyomi.

"Good... Lets go, Dictat-" Mugen realized that his vision was failing he forgot to turn off his Mongekyo Sharingan.

"_Take it away Ookami no Juugo."_

"_**You could have called on me sooner you know... Ugh... Oh well... You're safe to take the Chuunin Selection Exams."**_

"_The whose-a-what-now?"  
__**"The Chuunin Selection Exams. They test you on how well you preform and they do it in place of a war."**_

"_Oh... I guess that makes sense."_

"Killer Bee sensei?"

"*Yes my young pupil?*"

"What are the Chuunin Selection Exams?"  
"*Shit... I knew you were going to put me into this position... Ummm... They are about 2 days away and I was about to nominate you guys for this Chuunin Exam. However... We will be headed to Konoha being as Tidusred is a Hyuga and is a Hidden Leaf Shinobi then I guess I can tell you about the Chuunin Exam on the way to Konoha... I've heard that there is a Jinchuuriki there as well... here's his photo... He supposedly has the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of him. I also hear that his name is Naruto Uzumaki... Mugen!*"

"Yes Killer Bee sensei?"  
"*I'm making it your soul mission to become close friends with the Kyuubi boy so that we can further the peace between our villages.*"  
"Yes Killer Bee sensei."  
"No wander everyone hated him... I actually feel bad for him... he's had it worse than almost any of us with the exclusion of Mugen of course." Tidusred stated.

"Lets go... Double Time people!" Mugen stated.

"Lets make it Triple Time!" Dictator shouted cheerfully.

"Why don't they make it Quadrouple Time?" Tidusred asked Killer Bee sensei.

"Excellent idea Tidusred. We will go Quadrouple Time that way we can make it there before the Chuunin Exam begins."  
"*Wrong Konoha is far away.*"  
"Isn't that the gate right down there?" Mugen asked pointing towards a gate with the word 'Konohagekure' on it.

"Damn... Yeah that's it alright."

"Good... Ready?" Mugen asked.

"Yeah..." They all said and they sprinted off in the direction of the gates.

**One tiring day later.**

"Heh... We made... it finally... That was... a long... and tiring... trip wasn't... it Dictator?" Mugen asked looking at his closest friend.

"Yeah... it was.. quite a... long trip." Dictator agreed.

Tidusred and Killer Bee sensei were on Mugen's back so that he could train under all the extreme weight and then he saw it...Hokage Tower home to the 5th Hokage: The Legendary Sucker, Tsunade of the Sennin.

"Heh... Hmm? Hey there's Naruto now... Hello I'm Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon I'm part of the secial team that Tsunade assembled for inter-nation peace. What's your name."  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."  
"So you're that Kyuubi kid everyone's talking about back at home... They say that you challenge the 4th's power and skill."  
"Heh... Yeah that's me the one with the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of me."

"Heh... Don't be embarrassed about your gift... I also have a demon sealed inside of me he's called-"  
"Ookami no Juugo... Kyuubi no Kitsune told me that he recognized your sent you sort of smell like him to the Kyuunbi no Kitsune."  
"That's right Ookami no Juugo is sealed inside of me. Do you think you could teach me some super cool Jutsus?"  
"Well I'm about to go traveling with Pervy Sage, Say where is he... probably trying to do some 'research' for his book."

Mugen for some reason found that hilarious and so did Dictator. After he recruporated he asked,"Do you mind if Dictator and I come along as well... We'll need all the help we need. Me because of the Akatsuki and her so she can defend herself incase the Akatsuki show up being as she is my closest friend and she will need to defend herself during the next Chuunin Exam."  
"How old are you 2?" Naruto asked confused being Mugen's eyes reminded him of Sasuke his best friend who tried to kill him for unimaginable power.

"Heh... We're 4 years old and watch this Naruto I'm going to show you why they call me the Hidden Lightning Village's #1 copy ninja." Mugen stated and then when Naruto looked at him as he activated his Sharingan.

"You're an Uchiha?" Naruto asked terrified.

"On my mother's side of the family yes." Mugen stated not mentioning that he had the Byakugan as well.

"Heh... So what can she do?" Naruto asked.

"I can freeze you until you're so cold that your dick becomes a popscicle and breaks off under it's own weight." Dictator stated firmly.

Naruto made a funny motion with his hands to where they were covering his pelvis.

"Heh... I guess you guys can come... However I'm going to have to ask Pervy Sage to use a Special Jutsu upon you."  
"Okay..." Mugen stated as a puff of smoke appeared behind him and a man with white hair and Head Protector that read 'Oil' and riding a giant toad appeared.

"Well then Naruto are you ready to go?" the man asked.

"Pervy Sage is it alright if they come too?" Naruto asked indicating to Mugen and Dictator.

"Sure the more the merrier. However I'll have to use a forbidden Jutsu to temporarily increase your age, body mass, muscle tone, speed, stamina, hormones, and Chakra all at the same time... Do you agree to this because once you do there's no turning back."  
"Yes Pervy Sage sensei." Mugen and Dictator stated in unison.

"Fine Lets go you three." the white haired man said in which Naruto explained that his name was Jiraiya.

"Heh... Sorry so Jiraiya-sama what is the Jutsu Dictator and I will be learning right now?"

"First things first I must perform the foridden Jutsu uppon you two."

_Dragon, Monkey, Snake, Horse, Tiger, Bird, Ox, Sheep._

"Forbidden Art: Aging Jutsu Fastfoward to 13 Years of age!"

"Alright who first."  
"Me first I have Ookami no Juugo inside of me so if this works on me then it will work on her."

"Are you sure that you can take that kind of sacrifice for your friend."  
"She is one of the most precious people in my life at this moment."  
_**"Kid. If you do this then your and Dictator's relationship will be on a whole other level and then there's the fact that I'll be in my heat as soon as the Jutsu ends."  
**__"I understand the risks here Ookami no Juugo, but... this can't wait any longer don't try to reverse the Jutsu either... I want this to occur."_

_**"Fine."**_

Jiraiya then hit Mugen on the head. And then he felt the years fly by him and soon he felt an uncontrolable pain all over his body as his body became more mature. He then felt his body feel a sensation that he had never felt before.

_"Ookami no Juugo. Is this?"  
__**"Yes I'm in my heat right now."**_

_"Damn it well can't be attracrted to her until she turns 13 now can I?"  
__**"I shall hold off the heat as much as I can. It will probably be about 3 days though not even Kyuubi no Kitsune can hold it off for that long."**_

_"Cool... Say do you have some kind of family?"  
__**"Yeah... why? I even have a wife why do you ask?"**_

_"Do you happen to have a Summoning Jutsu for them?"  
__**"Yeah here's the scroll."**_

_Mugen read the scroll and then he signed his name on it and pressed his fingers down finishing the contract._

_"Do you know of a Demonic Sealing Jutsu?"_

_**"Kid I know where your going with this and to tell you the truth... I like it although My wife is a wolf like me only she has 14 tails. The Demonic Sealing Jutsu that you are refering to that is an equality of the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu is the Demonic Style: Demon Blaze Seal Jutsu. It sacrifices one of my children and then it seals a demon inside a person as an equality to the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu**_

_"Cool show me the hand signs."  
__**"Very well then... So your going to seal my wife inside your mate? I agree to these choices."**_

_Dragon, Horse, Bird, Ox, Monkey, Tiger, Dragon, Snake, Rat, Hare, Dog, Horse, Sheep, Boar, Ox, Bird, Boar._

"Summoning Jutsu!"

He summoned up a giant 14tailed demon and then he flashed through some hand signs so quickly that all you see is _Dragon _and _Horse_, but there was at least 12 others and then he yelled," Demonic Style: Demon Blaze Seal Jutsu!"

He then sealed the 14 tails inside of Dictator and made her a Jinchuuriki herself.

"What did you just do Mugen?" Dictator asked feeling a sensation that she never felt before.

" I sealed a demon inside of you so you might stand a chance against the Akatsuki." Mugen answered.

It was night time by the time they had said that and Naruto and Jiraiya had already fallen asleep.

Mugen vanished using his superiour speed to gather up some herbs and make some special pills for this particular situation. He then heard Dictator approach and he gave her a pill and she felt just fine. And then she started to kiss him Mugen felt so hot and sweaty yet he still pressed their bodies closer.

_**LEMON PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'RE 18 + UNLESS YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO READ IT. THANK YOU.**_

Mugen was surprised to hear her ask,"what is this feeling?"  
"It is called arousal and sense our demons are married and they are experiencing their millinial arousal time us as their vessel get an arousal 10 fold the normal one and you whom are a female are 5 times more likely to get pregnant while I'm in this state."

"Damn. I'm going to write this down for my book." Jaraiya stated.

Mugen stomped on Jaraiya's head and asked," Aren't you going to teach us a special Jutsu... I already learned that forbidden jutsu."

"What? How? Oh you have the Sharingan." Jaraiya stated noticing that Mugen was using a Sharingan in one eye.

"One eye that's it? Heh... Fine then I'll show you a Jutsu that should be very difficult for even an Uchiha to learn. I'll show you."  
Jaraiya then gathered alot of Chakra into the palm of his hand and then he hit a near by tree and then half the tree was torn apart.

"Whoa... My Sharingan couldn't even analyze it... That must have a whole lot of steps and must be very difficult." Mugen observed.

Jaraiya smirked and then tossed them both a water balloon.

"Now I'll show you how your going to do this." he said as he focused on the water balloon and a second later it busted into pieces.

"Cool..."Mugen stated as he focused his Chakra into the water balloon and it popped as a small jet of water came out.

"Very good Mugen... You are improving faster than Naruto did however you still have alot to learn before you're ready." Jiraiya stated firmly  
"Go get some information why don't you?" Mugen suggested.

"Good idea Mugen! This is definitely an improvement for you." Jiraiya agreed grinning as he left.

"Naruto... Why don't you go train in the woods leave a trail though so you don't get lost." Mugen suggested to his friend.

"Sure... I'll practice my Oodama Rasengan in there." Naruto agreed to his friend's suggestion not knowing what he was talking about.

Then Mugen turned to Dictator and grabbed her hand as she asked," Mugen... Will you go out with me?"  
"Yes... I will Dictator Shoini... Heh... I just realized that I love you." Mugen said lovingly.

"YAY!!!" Dictator screached a girly scream.

Mugen laughed at her girlyness he really found it really interesting that she was a girly girl when she used to be a tom boy.

"Hello kids can you tell us which way it is to Konohagakure?" A man in a a black robe with red clouds on it with black hair and red eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Mugen asked.

"Yes." Itachi answered easily.

"Heh... yeah... Konohagakure is that way." Mugen said as he pointed north instead of south."

"Thank you child." Itachi stated.

"Heh... wait until I make Chuunin and then I make Jounin and soon after that I make Raikage." Mugen muttered.

They went inside Mugen's tent and Mugen laid Dictator next to him and then Dictator stated," This year our most prominate Ninja is going to compete in the Chuunin Selection Exams... She's a Jinchuuriki and that is horrible that she knows something like a certain death jutsu for example the Ice Style: Death Blizzard Jutsu."  
"Heh... You are more prominate than her because you are a higher tailed Jinchuuriki. Ookami no Juuyon. What is she the 10 tails?" Mugen comforted.

"No... She's the 12 tails." Dictator stated confidently that he was wrong.

"Heh... That's even better... You the Ookami no Juuyon vessel and I the Ookami no Juugo vessel are an unstoppable force of nature no one can stop us." Mugen stated firmly.

Then 2 water balloons came in and busted on them.

"Ugh..." Mugen groaned.

"HEY!!! You wanna learn a new Jutsu?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah!" Mugen yelled along with Dictator.

"It's the same Jutsu that Pervy Sage was going to teach you."  
"Okay... toss me a water balloon." Mugen stated.

Naruto tossed him one and Mugen caught it and then he put it in both hands and then he popped it into tiny little pieces.

"Stage 1 complete. Now for Stage 2." Naruto stated as he tossed Mugen a rubber ball and Mugen focused his Chakra into it and then it busted into tiny little pieces.

"HUH!? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CATCH ON THAT QUICK!" Naruto yelled surprised that Mugen had popped the rubber ball.

"Heh... Well then on to Stage Number 3." Mugen stated as he held out his hand.

Naruto blew up a balloon and tied it as he tossed it to Mugen. He caught it easily to the due of his Sharingan.

"Heh... what do I do now?" Mugen asked,"Wait don't tell me I create a ball of chakra while a rapidly spin my highly concentrated Chakra inside of it."  
"Correct." Naruto stated wit ha wide smile.

"Heh... well then I guess I can do this in a short amount of time." Mugen stated as he saw that Dictator had just popped her water balloon with ease.

"Heh... Sai-yaaa!" Mugen yelled as he did exactly what he had said and then he was flown backwards about 300 feet.

"Shit... That is fucking hard as hell... ha...ha...ha...ha...gya...gya... gya....gya... Another one Naruto!" Mugen yelled.

"Alright!" Naruto said as he threw the balloon and Mugen caught it with ease.

He had ran the whole way from 300 feet to 5 feet in an instant.

"Whoa... That's some serious speed you've got..." Naruto commented.

_Tiger._

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Mugen yelled.

He then tried again and then he held the Jutsu for a whole 3 hours before the strain was too much for him and he fainted from exhaustion.

"Mugen!" Dictator yelled in worry until she heard him snoring and then she knew that he would be alright.

"Alright this one is for Mugen! HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dictator yelled as she busted the rubber ball and then she tried the air balloon and then she did that one on one try and then she carried Mugen into their tent and closed it up and then she went to sleep.

**Early the next morning**

Mugen woke up with a start early the next morning and so he went outside and then he quickly ran to a nearby tree to practice his new Jutsu according to Naruto was called the Rasengan and he used two clones so that he could super concentrate it and then he found himself with a wildly form of Rasengan.

"Heh... looks like you unintentionally used Nature Manipulation." Jiraiya said from up in the tree that Mugen was about to destroy.

"Heh... Really? I take it that this is the Lightning Element... I'll call you Nebula Rasengan." Mugen said as he hit the tree turning it dead instantly.

"What the? Petrification? Wow..."  
"Heh... Rasengan!" Mugen stated forming another one until he noticed that this one was darker than even the color black.

"Whoa... You really are a DragonerLixon... That is the Kekki Gekki trait Dark Heart. Heh..."  
"Wow.... Darkness Rasengan!" Mugen yelled as he hit another tree obliterating it into tiny splinters and the broke over 1000 trees behind of it.

"Whoa... Now that is one hell of a Jutsu... Even more powerful than the Oodama Rasengan that Naruto uses." Jiraiya stated in awe.

"Heh... by the way Itachi came up and asked where Konoha was and I pointed him in the opposite direction." Mugen stated.

"Very good heh... well then I know that you know Lightning Style and Fire Style... Lets see if you can use Wind, Water, and Earth Styles as well."  
"Okay... Well I know one Wind Style Jutsu..."  
_Dragon, Bird, Horse, Tiger, Sheep, Ox._

"Wind Style: Tornado Force Winds Jutsu!" Mugen yelled as he thrust his hands foward and a Tornado appeared.

"Whoa... That is an S-Level Wind Style Jutsu... Now Water Style." Jiraiya prodded.

_Dragon, Snake, Horse, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Dog, Bird, Rat, Ox, Hare, Monkey, Ox, Bird, Horse, Sheep._

"Water Style: Ultimate Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" Mugen roared as he spat out a gigantic shark made up of water and chakra.

"Whoa... another S-Level Jutsu and this one is a Water Style Jutsu. Now for Earth and then I'll need you to form all of them together into your Rasengan so that you can create an ultimate Jutsu of doom." Jiraiya stated.

"Alright..."

_Dragon,Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Sheep, Hare, Horse, Rat, Dog, Bird, Ox, Snake._

"Heh... Earth Style: Graviton Hammer Jutsu!" Mugen yelled as he thrusted his fist into the ground as Stalagtites rose in a attacking manner and then they destroyed tree after tree.

"Whoa... yet again with a level S Jutsu... Now form them into your Rasengan so that you can create your own Jutsu." Jiraiya informed.

"Yes sir." Mugen yelled as he began developing his new Jutsu.

**3 days later**

Mugen was still developing his new Jutsu without much success. Mugen had made a Rasengan with only Wind and Lightning inside of it and as a result could cut anything while petrifying it at the same time. Mugen was getting very upset that his Jutsu was so useless at the present moment and that he needed to add Fire and Water into it next. Mugen tried again as he tried to add them both in he felt his body strain and he couldn't hold the Jutsu anylonger and he released it as he passed out.

"Heh... So much power inside of him and he can still get tired out." Jiraiya stated with amazement.

Dictator had successfully generating a Rasengan and could use it with one hand while Mugen had to use two.

"Yeah that's true. Heh... I wander if he can generate more clones than me?" Naruto wandered idly.

Mugen woke up at that and said," Damn right I can and you just gave me an idea."  
_Tiger._

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Mugen yelled and 4 clones appeared at the exact same moment.

"Now then Lightning Style, Wind Style, Fire Style, Water Style, and Earth Style must come into a Rasengan this is our toughest Jutsu ever and it will be absolutely hard as fuck yet I think that with our numbers we can create this ultimate jutsu."

"Right."

_**"Heh kid there is no way that you will be able to use a Jutsu like that even if you are an Uchiha and a Jinchuuriki that has the most powerful Mongekyo Sharingan of all time and can go at the speed of Lightning because of me and not feel anyside effects from all of this." Ookami stated.**_

_"Watch me Ookami no Juugo." Mugen told the wolf._

_**"Heh... kid I'm telling you it's pointless." Ookami no Juugo stated defiant.**_

_"Just shut up and help please Ookami no Juugo?" Mugen spat at him yet with respect.  
__**"Fine, but I'm telling you it's useless for you to try something like this." Ookami conceded still thinking that it was useless.  
**_Then Mugen focused on the Jutsu and he was rewarded by the Shuriken like thing ingolfed in fire, water, earth, and lightning to make the blades sharper. Then he added more as he super concentrated the Jutsu as it turned pitch black and then he held a Jutsu that was capable of being a forbidden jutsu.

"Whoa... he actually did it..." Naruto said in awe.

"That's my boyfriend for you." Dictator stated firmly and knowlingly as she knew that he could do it.

"Heh... Yeah... I think I'll call this one Darkness Rasen-Shuriken Evira Jutsu. Heh..."  
_"What do you think of that Ookami no Juugo?" Mugen asked triumphant._

_**"Hey it wouldn't be the first time that I've been wrong." Ookami stated simply.  
**__"And it certainly won't be the last time either." Mugen said with confidence._

"Heh... Now that is something to rejoice in... That must be extremely difficult to use a Jutsu like that." Naruto stated.

"Heh... You could use this too you know." Mugen stated confidently.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Hell no this is my Jutsu... However yo can try using a similar Jutsu say like using the Wind Style element to your Rasengan heh... However I doubt that you can do it though althouh it wouldn't be the first time that I was wrong.

**3 years and a whole lot of training later**

Mugen, Dictator-holding hands-, Naruto, and Jiraiya came up to Konoha at a walking pace and Naruto dashed foward looking alot older and more mature. He flashed a hand sign,_ Tiger_, and then he started to run up a electic pole and then he stood on top of the pole and Mugen saw Tidusred leaving the Barbeque resturant.

"HEY!!! TIDUSRED!" Mugen yelled.

"Hmmm? Who are you?" Tidusred stated.

"I understand that you don't recognize me however it's me... Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon. You know... you traded you Byakugan for my Sharingan when I sacrificed it to gain my Eight Point Demonic Windmill Mongekyo Sharingan." Mugenv stated knowingly.

Tidusred's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"Mugen! Wow you've grown up... I'm sitting here at 7 years old and you look like your 16 years old as do you Dictator." Tidusred stated unknowingly.

"Heh... That's the effect of the foribidden Jutsu that Jiraiya-sama used on us. Heh I can't wait to sow you my awesome new Jutsu... It's called the Rasengan... Heh just wait until you see it during the Chuunin Selection Exams." Mugen stated.

"The 1st test is tommorrow and we're already inroled curtisy of Killer Bee sensei himself." Tidusred informed Mugen and Dictator.

"Good... I can't wait to kick some rookie ass." Mugen stated.

"We're rookies." Tidusred stated.

"We are rookies yes but we aren't rookies compared to them." Mugen stated confidently.

"That's true... Ah here comes Sakura now heh... I guess she doesn't know that you guys and Naruto are back." Tidusred stated.

"Good... He wanted to surprise her with his prescence along with Hinata for some odd reason honestly though Naruto knew that Hinata was stalking him and he didn't do anything about it... He's not as stupid as everyone thinks he is... he can have his blonde moments though." Mugen praised his good friend, ally, and fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Heh... Yeah I'd love to see how he does against one of us... We had S-Level missions and we always came back with a 100% success rate and he can't even claim that!" Tidusred stated infintilingly.

"Naruto is that you!?" Sakura yelled up to Naruto.

He jumped down and landed almost silently.

"Heh... hey Sakura-chan. How are you doing?" Naruto asked asked.

"Fine... Huh? Hey you've gotten taller than me... wait till you see Hinata though." Sakura stated shyly.

"Huh? What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked getting into a blonde moment.

"Do you think I look more finimine to you?" Sakura asked trapping Naruto into his blonde moment.

"Nope... you look like the same old Sakura-chan to me!" Naruto stated.

Sakura hit him and he went flying and Mugen flinched knowing that if she was even trying and it hit him then even he would be dead.

"Damn that Sakura is strong." Mugen noted.

"Sakura is a Chuunin right now. So she won't have to take the Chuunin Selection Exams again however Naruto does." Tidusred stated.

"Wow... I feel sorry for Naruto because that means that he's the only Genin left in Konoha." Mugen said.

"Yeah... hey we cleaned your house also Dictator... watch out _she_ is here." Tidusred warned.

"What!? Yukiko is here!?" Dictator yelled and then they heard a set of foot steps behind them and Mugen turned and saw a girl with white hair and a seal on her forehead it was almost like Dictator's only it was a kanji.

"So you're the girl that Dictator-chan has been dreading over." Mugen stated.

"Yes have you seen her?" the girl with white hair.

"Yes actually I have and if you want her then you'll have to go through me to get her." Mugen said coldly.

"Heh.... You'll find out that you do not mess with demons." Yukiko stated as she flashed through hand signs so quickly that Mugen couldn't even see them even with the Sharingan.

"Damn..." Mugen stated not catching it.

_**"Heh... she is the Juuni heh never thought I'd meet her again... Now that is scary... Her power is as powerful as one of my children..."**_

_"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Mugen asked internally._

_**"Well it's a good thing if she's on our side and a bad thing if she's not."**_

_"Damn. Thanks for the heads up."  
_"Demonic Ice Style: Death Blizzard Jutsu." Yukiko stated as a blizzard washed over them and Mugen charged up a Rasengan and addedthe Fire Style Element and then he yelled," Solar Flare Rasengan." and then he melted all of the ice in the blizzard and then he stated," Heh... Sorry about that guys just the only way to kill the blizzard's power."  
"What?Impossible." Yukiko stated.

"Heh... now then if you want to get a rematch then wait until the Chuunin Selection Exams and then you will face my most powerful Jutsu."  
_**"Even if you use the Darkness Rasen-Shuriken Evira Jutsu she will only heal herself to where she can still come back for more. Ookami no Juuni is like an unstopable force of nature."**_

_"We have to try though evenif it is long enough for me to win the match."_

_**"True... you do need to win as you are representing me as my vessel. As the Ookami no Juugo I hereby grant you the ability to use my power at your beck and this may sound sissyish, but I'm proud to have been sealed inside a worthy vessel like you."**_

_"Thanks... I think."_

"Heh... lets go... Lets go say hello to Killer Bee sensei." Mugen stated smirking at the thought that Killer Bee sensei might not recognize them.

They sprinted off towards Killer Bee's place Mugen and Dictator in the lead because of their enhanced tallness and that was why Killer Bee saw them first.

"*Ah... Tidusred.... Who are these kids you've brought to me?*" Killer Bee rapped.

"STOP RAPPING YOU IDIOTIC FUCK WHO IS ALWAYS LATE!" Mugen stated making Killer Bee sensei's eyes widen.

"Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon? Then that means... Dictator Shioni. It's so good to see my old students again... so what have you learned from Jiraiya-sama of the legendary Sennin?"  
"Heh... you'll have to wait until the Chuunin Selection Exams." Mugen informed his sensei.

"Very well then... I'm expecting great things from you Mugen. You as well Dictator. Hell Tidusred even. Now go on and make me proud to call you my students." Killer Bee stated without rapping.

"We will." They said in unison.

Then Mugen and Dictator left for Mugen's place and then they slept for the Chuunin Selection Exams.

**The next day**

Mugen woke up real early and he let Dictator sleep a little longer and he took up the liberty of packing their gear and then he packed up his soldier pills and then he cooked breakfast and then he woke Dictator up and they ate in silence and then they got dressed and then they grabbed their gear and then Mugen grabbed Dictator's hand and then they vanished using the teleportation Jutsu to get to the arena only to find Tidusred already there.

"Heh... So you're finally here... Lets go." Tidusred stated acting like he was the team leader.

"Who's team leader here the one who can use S-Level ninjutsu or the Hyuuga?" Mugen asked.

"Fine. Lead then however I know the way to the exam room and I know the way through the Forest of Death." Tidusred.

Mugen simply walked off and lead them straight to the examination room.

"Heh... what's up losers!" Mugen yelled.

"Hello and good luck." the instructor said.

Mugen, Dictator and Tidusred picked a number and they were seperated.

"Heh... Looks like I'm right next to Yukiko. _Byakugan!"_ Mugen muttered.

He saw that Dictator was exatly 3 rows behind him and 6 seats to the right while Tidusred was in the back and 12 seats to the left.

He then lifted up his headband to reveal it and then he activated his Sharingan at the same time and then he noticed that one of them was older than even him and then he looked through him at his test and saw that it was complete and then he copied the answers and then he saw that Tidusred was doing the same while Dictator had turned to little flakes of snow and found her answers that way and then she copied her answers. Because that Mugen's and Dictator's Bijus were married they shared a mental connection that allowed them to know what they were thinking. Mugen just sat there and went through the class room. Naruto seemed to be having a nervous breakdown.

_"Can we get a mental link with him?"_

_**"With the Kyubi no Kitsune? Ha! I'd rather saw my legs off! However judging how he is inside your friend I believe that I can make an exception as long as you're friends."**_

_"Thank you Ookami no Juugo."_

_**"Try it now."  
**__"Naruto can you here me?" Mugen asked as Naruto jumped._

_"Don't move too much you have to remain composed. It's me Mugen... I'm going to give you the answers."  
"__Why would you help me?__" Naruto asked._

_"Because Naruto you are my friend and also my friend Tidusred Hyuga wants to finght you." Mugen stated._

_"__Why does he want to fight me?__" Naruto inquired._

_"Shut up! The answers to the test are: A, C, B, D, A, A, B, C, A. You got all that?"  
"__Yeah this is horribly easy once you can cheat as easy as taking candy from a baby__." Naruto stated internally._

_"Good... Stay very still." Mugen warned._

_"__Can do__!" Naruto assured._

Mugen then paid attention to the clock. They had 3 minutes left.

_"Heh... 1st test ready and... 3....2...1... passed!"_

"Before I give you the 10th question I must ask you to choose to whether leave or stay." the instructor stated.

_"Stay put everyone!" Mugen yelled through the mental link._

Then the instructor threw a kunai at a person's desk.

"I, Ibiki the head torture and information gathering division, have caught you cheating 5 times. Leave now!"

"Damn." came a familiar voice.

"That was Ichirusa Ichina. He is one of the oldest genin alive." Mugen stated.

"Anyone going to leave? No? fine then... Congradulations! You have passed the 1st exam!" Ibiki stated.

"Ha! There are less than 3 years ago Ibiki... You're getting terribly soft. Hello guys I'm the 2nd Exam instructor... Anko Matarashi. This is my assistent for this year's 2nd Exam he will be waiting inside the Forest of Death and to get into the tower you must defeat him. After you retrieve your other scroll of won't even be half of you left when I get done with you." a girl with black hair in a trench coat stated.

"Pleased to meet you all... My name is Gaara... Gaara of the Sand." a kid with red hair and a kanji on his head like Yukiko's and a goard on his back.

They left for the Forest of Death. Then they got their scroll and it was the Earth Scroll and Naruto assumed being on their team.

"Heh... with 3 Jinchuurikis there is no one that can stop us even with 3 Rasengan users." Mugen stated confidently.

"I'll say!" Naruto and Dictator stated confidently.

Then there gate was unlocked and they dashed in taking to the river as it would be the fastest way to the tower.

Mugen noticed that they were being followed and that was when he threw a Shuriken at the pursuers. They dodged it easily and then a kid popped up and said," I won't lose to the dead last of our class."  
"What did you say!?" Naruto yelled using a Shadow Clone and formed a Rasengan.

"What the hell is that Jutsu?" the kid shouted.

"Heh... that would be called the Rasengan even the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake fears it!" Mugen yelled as he formed his own Rasengan.

"No matter I'll still kick your asses!" the kid yelled as he charged at them and Naruto yelled," Take this!"

"Heh... No I'll use this one against them." He said as he formed his more powerful form of Rasengan and then it turned dark," Darkness Rasengan!" Mugen yelled as he launched foward and he hit the kid square in the chest and then he flew back and then he was back on the water.

"I've got an idea."  
_Tiger, Boar, Rat, Hare, Snake._

"Earth Style: Earth Boat Jutsu!"  
Then he made a boat out of the earth and then he set it one the water and then he, Dictator, and Naruto all performed a Rasengan at the back of the boat and then they plunged the Rasengans into the water and then they shot foward with Mugen in the middle. Mugen had taken their scroll which to their luck had been the heaven scroll that they needed. Mugen then saw Gaara of the Sand. Gaara used sand attacks upon Mugen and his teamates and htey dodged the attacks with difficulty. Mugen then unleashed a Rasengan upon him and then Gaara was blown back and knocked made it to the tower in less time than even Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro had gotten through and they were timed with 6 minutes and 32 seconds. They left and decoded the incription for themselves. Then they left to train for the 3rd Exam and that was what scared them the most and there is nothing that can stop the Exam except the 5th Hokage herself and that wasn't very likely. Mugen trained with Dictator to develop her own form of Rasengan and that wasn't easy at all. Dictator was having alot of trouble her chakra element was air and water of course enabling her to use her Ice Style Jutsus. They always exploded and froze everything.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha...ha...." Dictator panted as she tried again actually holding the form for a full hour until she passedout from exhaustion.

Tidusred was trying his hand at trying to learn the Rasengan it the time limit that they had. They only had 3 days to amp up their power. Naruto was training running around Konoha with all the Shadow Clones he could handle without using the Kyubi no Kitsune's Chakra and had asked Mugen to summon up some Demon Wolves to keep him moving. Mugen used a Water Style Jutsu on Dictator and proposed a solution to her delema.

"Try using 2 Shadow Clones at the same time. Then apply the Chakra manipulation to it." Mugen suggested.  
"Alright." Dictator agreed.

_Tiger._

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Dictator stated as she generated 2 Shadow Clones and then her Elemental Rasengan was complete and was absolutely amazing to look at.

"Freezing Rasengan." Dictator named it as she hit a tree and it was frozen solid in a colomn of ice.

"Heh... Good work Dictator." Mugen stated.

Then they heard a pop and knew that Tidusred had passed the 1st step.

"Very good Tidusred... That was only the 1st step though... this next one is supposed to be 100 times more difficult than the 1st step... get ready beacuse the 2nd step is coming at you full speed." Mugen stated as he passed Tidusred a rubber ball.

"What the hell is this?" Tidusred asked.

"Heh try to pop it like you did the waterballoon." Mugen stated simply.

"Alright I'll try this it so that you can defeat whatever opponent I face in the 3rd Exam." Tidusred stated knowingly.

"*Yo! Mugen! I hear that you defeated the old record time by a grand total of 3 minutes! Good work!*" Killer Bee sensie yelled over to his favorite member.

"Shut up Killer Bee sensei... You are really annoying when you rap in which by the way.... THAT AIN'T SOMETHING THAT YOU'RE GOOD AT SO STOP!" Mugen yelled and then soared through some hand signs faster than even Kakashi's Sharingan could copy.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Mugen shouted inhaling and then he gathered up his chakra in the specified places and then he exhaled a giant jet of flames out of his mouth and they engolfed Killer Bee sensei only for him to be a Shadow Clone himself.

"Damn it." Mugen stated as Dictator went over to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Damn it! I don't want to see that kind of stuff." Tidusred stated.

"Oh that's right... Hold on." Mugen stated as he soared through some more hands signs.

_Dragon, Monkey, Snake, Horse, Tiger, Bird, Ox, Sheep._

"Forbidden Art: Aging Jutsu Fastfoward to 16 Years of age!" Mugen yelled as he placed his hand on Tidusred's head and then he surged his Chakra through his entire body changing it to what it would look like at 16 year old would look like. Mugen then realized that he didn't have enough Chakra for this and then Ookami no Juugo stepped in and together they completed the Jutsu.

"How do you feel?" Mugen asked.

"Wierd." Tidusred stated weirded out about the feeling of his body was very different from the one that he was used to he realized that his chakra had increased along with his chakra control and his speed muscles, and even his Byakugan had imroved hell even his Sharingan.

"It takes some time getting used to. It took me 8 hours before I was used to my 13 year old body and I mastered the Rasengan that night and early the next morning I developed one of the most powerful if not THE most powerful jutsu in existence... I'll show you the capabilities of it. In just a second. YOU DON'T HAVE TO SPY ON US YUKIKO!" Mugen yelled.

"Yukiko's here?" Dictator asked scared stiff.

"Don't worry Dictator I'll protect you with my life." Mugen stated lovingly.

Tidusred wasn't grossedout by this anymore. In fact he was happy for them to find that special someone that was right for them.

"Heh... Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu!" Mugen stated.

_Dragon, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Rat, Hare, Tiger, Sheep._

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Mugen stated as he let loose his largest jet of flame yet and it hit the snow whale head on and melted it on impact. Mugen then looked at Dictator and asked Ookami no Juugo a question that just popped into his head.

_"Can Ookami no Juuyon control an element like Shukaku can?"  
__**"Yes... She is a ice style one... why do you ask? Hmmm... now I see where you're going with this... Ultimate Offense and Impenitrable Defence. Very smart however... against another Ice user it won't be very effective."  
**__"That's true... However..." Mugen flashed through images in his mind so fast that Ookami no Juugo had a hard time keeping up._

"Dictator you can control ice... Control her Ice Styles!" Mugen yelled as he used the _Tiger _symbol.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu! Heh get ready for my Nebula Rasengan, Yukiko... You're the first person I've ever used it on... You should feel honored that a person like me would grant you this extreme honor." That was when he flashed the _Tiger_ hand sign and formed a Shadow Clone. Then they generated a Rasengan and then he added his Lightning Element into it and then he hit Yukiko straight in hte chest and then he flashed the hand signs: _Tiger, Bird, Ox, Sheep._

"Wind Style: Air Typhoon Jutsu!" Mugen called as he launched Yukiko over to the other side of Konoha.

"Heh... You have got to learn something like that soon Tidusred. Otherwise you very well might lose in the 3rd Exam." Mugen stated.

"*Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. There were so many passing the 2nd Exam that there is going to be a Preeliminary round.*" Killer Bee said as he reappeared and Mugen caught him in another Fire Ball Jutsu.

"Heh... He was always a scaredy cat when it came to knowing the sheer power of mine even if he is the vessel of the Eight Tails." Mugen stated as he knew Killer Bee sensei better than anyone on his team.

"Tidusred... Let me tell you the one thing about being able to use the Mongekyo Sharingan. You can not use it without it draining your 'light'. It basically drains you sight. I am of course immune to this because of Ookami no Juugo. However... I can, however, become an immortal. That is one thing that the Uchiha clan can do. You obviously can not do this. I can though. Heh... What Itachi doesn't know is that I have an Uchiha clan aunt in the Hidden Lightning Village. The first one to find this out is the leader of the Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha, and he plucked his own brother's eyes out of his head and then he put them in his eyes and then their power fused inside of his body. He gained the power to kill instantaeneously. I can use my cousin's Sharingan the very same way. They need to blood related you see. However, being as Dictator doesn't age; I won't take her eyes and make them my own to increase my powerr and become an immortal. I love her." Mugen stated giving his best friend a history lesson.

"Really? Heh... I hear that Jiraiya sama taught two of the Akatsuki members." Dictator stated.

"Yes he did... Their names were Yahiko and Konan... They are very much in love and Yahiko has their friend, Nagato's eyes:the Rinnegan. He is now known as Pein and there are the six paths of pain. There are 6 Pein. They count themselves as gods. Konan has the power of turning herself into paper and attack using that. She might not sound like much, but she is very powerful." Mugen stated.

"I love you." Dictator said.

"As I love you." Mugen stated with so much love that Tidusred felt very much alone.

Tidusred contiued training as did Mugen until his Chakra was so low that he felt exhausted.

_"Ookami no Juugo give me your strength without your malice please. Or hatred."_

_**"Of course kid. Might I ask your name?" Ookami no Juugo inquired.**_

_"It's Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon." Mugen answered swiftly.  
__**"DragonerLixon huh? That name sounds very familiar." Ookami no Juugo stated ponderingly.  
**__"How?" Mugen asked hopefully._

_**"I can't place it but that name sounds very familiar... Give me a few years to think through my memories I'll spend half my attention on that and the other half on you, Mugen." Ookami stated vowingly.**_

_"Thank you." Mugen said as he felt a tad bit of resppect for Ookami no Juugo._

Mugen then was surrounded red chakra that seemed to take the form of the Ookami no Juugo.

_"How many tails can I go to before I lose control?"  
__**"7 tails. and you die if you reach 10. Sorry but that's life for you so please take care of yourself."  
**__"Thank you."_

Mugen then started to train again and then he fainted as he reached 6 tails not wanting to lose control of his will.

Dictator looked at her boyfriend with such love that it would make little kids sick to their stomachs.

She picked him up and dragged him to their place and undressed him and put him in his night gear and got dressed for the night herself. She got into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

***Mugen's Dream***

_Mugen was climbing up a bunch of stairs looking at the one thing that he feared most an altar._

_He positioned himself under it with a blank person there as his best man. Then the bridal march began and a few minutes later he saw her. The love of his life and-_in this dream-_fiancèe anf soon to be wife, Dictator Shioni fixing to become Dictator DragonerLixon._

_She was absolutely stunning in her bridal gown it took all his will power not to jump on her and fuck her brains out right then and there in his dreams. She got up to the altar and then the minister said,"Do you, Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon, take Dictator Shioni as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold; in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I absolutely do." Mugen stated with so much love that there was absolutely sould not be heard in his voice._

_"And do you, Dictator Shioni, take Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
"Hell yeah I do." Dictator said with just as much love in her voice that the 'hell' part was forgiven in the church._

_"Then by the power invested in me by the Hidden Leaf Village I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
Mugen grabbed Dictator to him and kissed her so fiercily that there was absolutely no way that anyone could challenge his love for her._

***Dictator's dream***

N/A:Well... I'm not exactly sure that I should type this part up... It's not exactly right for a dream. Whole buch of lemon in it I can tell you that much though. Hmmmm... Ah who gives a fuck! I'll type it anyway.

_Dictator was watching Mugen work on their house and he looked so manly doing it that it was hard for her not to fuck him right then and there. She also looked at her sex slave Yukiko the vessel for Ookami no Juuni. That was when Mugen was done with the moving into their new house and then Dictator grabbed the chain on Yukiko's neck and tugged her inside. Mugen closed the door and then he turned around to see Dictator making out with Yukiko and Dictator had the satisfaction of seeingg him with a nose bleed for the very first time and then Dictator gasped as Mugen grabbed her from behind and fondled with her breasts and then she grabbed her panties and pulled them down and then she grabbed Yukiko's head and shoved her face down at her womanhood and then she felt Yukiko's tongue run up and down her womanhood and then the next thing she knew the places had reversed. Mugen was forming a Rasengan and Yukiko was fondeling with her breasts. Then Mugen hit her womanhood with the Rasengan and she felt a surge of Chakra running through her and then she came so hard that she awoke from her dream._

Dictator woke up from her lovely dream and drifted off to the smell of baken and eggs. Mugen had fixed her an omlet to eat while he just had Ramen. They ate in silence and then they went to the stadium for the prelims which had a touch of fate about it. By the time Mugen and Dictator got there the 1st match was already commensing. The match was Yukiko wersus some Konoha weakling. Yukiko instantaneously had the upper hand in the fight. Mugen looked at the board and saw that the match was between Yukiko Arinèro against Kousuke Kashimi.

_Dragon, Bird, Tiger._

"Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu!" Yukiko stated.

The jutsu hit Kousuke head on and Yukiko was automatically declared the winner.

"Next match is..." The instructor stated as he looked at the board,"Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon against Nagato Ushira."

Mugen jumped down and then he prepared for his Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Nagato was a puppet master from Sunagakure. That made everything even harder for Mugen for he had faced Puppet Masters before and each one was different.

"Ready? Begin!" The instructor stated.

Mugen vanished and then he was underneath Nagato and then he set him aflame using his Amaterasu.  
"Winner by a strange black flame.... Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon... Say can you put those out?" the instructor asked.

"Sure." Mugen stated as he focused on them and then they went out leaving behind a severely burned body.

"He's breathing yet we must get him to the emergency room." a medical ninja stated.

"Next Match.... Dictator Shioni vs. Kazuna Kurugi."

Dictator waited in her fighting stance until the instructor said begin when he did she used her ice styles against Kazuna instantly gaining the upper hand.

"So you're a ice style user? Heh.." Kazuna stated.

_Dragon, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Rat, Hare, Tiger, Horse._

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"Kazuna yelled preforming a Fire Style Jutsu.

_Dragon, Tiger, Snake._

"Heh... You forgot how I can use Ice Styles. I have both Water Style and Wind Style. Water Style: Grand Cyclone Jutsu!" Dictator shouted as she preformed a very powerful Water Style Jutsu at the Fire Style Jutsu and then she performed her favorite Ice Style Physical Jutsu.

_Dragon, Snake, Horse, Tiger._

"Ice Style: White Dragon Kick Jutsu!" She yelled as she focused her two types of chakra into her legs and then she kicked him up with her left leg and then she jumped up and kicked him releasing all of it into her kick freezing him on impact and he went flying into the wall crishing the wall and kept on going. Oh and the hole was right above Yukiko's head.

"Winner by freezing and knocked out of the arena at the same time... Dictator Shioni!" the instructor stated.

Dictator ran to Mugen and they kissed a kiss of love.

"Next Match is... Tidusred vs. Akazuni Inuzaka."

Tidusred vanished moving faster than Akazuni whom had jumped down and he appeared on the arena ground right as Akazuni landed.

Then the instructor indicated that they could begin.

Tidusred launched himself at Akazuni who dodged.

_"Ls see who would when between a Hyuuga and a Inuzaka." Mugen said to Ookami no Juugo_

_**"My money is on the Inuzaka." Ookami no Juugo answered to Mugen.**_

_"We'll see about that because Tidusred might be a Hyuuga but he also has my Sharingan." Mugen stated._

_**"That's true... my money is still on the Inuzaka." Ookami no Juugo said with menace in his voice.**_

"Fang over Fang."  
"8 trigrams 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" Tidusred hitting every chakra point in Akazuni's body yet he still kept going.

"What?" Tidusred didn't understand how he was still able to move with chakra.

"TIDUSRED! USE IT NOW!" Mugen yelled.

"Right!" Tidusred stated as he lifted up his head band to reveal his Sharingan.

"Is that the Sharingan? How did he get his hands on that?" a small ninja asked.

"Heh... 8 TRIGRAMS 128 PALMS!" Tidusred yelled as he used his most powerful Jyuuken.

By the time he was done Akazuni was still moving towards him.

"Huh? I wasn't trying to use this yet, but... Mongekyo Sharingan. WARP!!!"

Then a worm hole appeared and slowed Akazuni so much that he stopped completely and then Tidusred hit Akazuni in the back sealing a good portion of Akazuni's chakra points.

"Winner by Chakra Point Sealing and some weird shit like Mugen's... Tidusred Hyuuga."

Tidusred lowered his Forehead Protector and went up the steps.

"Next Match is.... Naruto Uzumaki... now there's a name I haven't read in a while... against Konohamaru Sarutobi."

Naruto ran down the steps a bit too enthusiastic about his match.

"Alright, boss. Lets see how powerful you've gotten." Konohamaru yelled.

"Fine..." Naruto stated as he used his Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Heh... Shadow Clones huh? That won't get you anywhere." Konohamaru stated to Naruto.

"Heh.. you haven't seen everything. Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he hit Konohamaru with the Rasengan.

"Winner by the 4ths Jutsu... Naruto Uzumaki... huh... that's odd."

"Good work Naruto!" Mugen yelled to his close aquientence.

"Now then. I'd like everyone except the winners to leave... winners come here." Tsunade stated.

"Yes Hokage-sama." they all said in unison.

"The Final Round will be in 3 days. Now I would like the Jinchuuriki to stay here." Tsunade stated to the winners.

"Right!" They all said and Tidusred left leaving the Jinchuurikis there.

"Mugen, Dictator, Yukiko... That means you too." Tsunade stated.

"Actually Hokage-sama. We are Jinchuurikis. I am the host for Ookami no Juugo. Dictator is the host for Ookami no Juuyon. And Yukiko is the host for Ookami no Juuni."

"Very well then. You can lead this mission then." Tsunade stated.

"Thank Hokage-sama." Mugen stated knowing that he would bring them back as much alive as possible.

"We have recieved word from a spy that there are spies in the Hidden Sound Village from all 4 of our villages. The last Jinchuuriki is at the gate waiting for you now... The Chuunin Selection Exam will wait until you return and healed and well rested enough for it." Tsunade informed.

"Right... So you want us to find them bring them to justice." Mugen said.

"That's right and kill anyone who gets in your way." Tsunade said making Mugen, Dictator, and Naruto flinch at the word _kill_.

"Well this wouldn't be the first mission that Dictator and I would have had to kill someone. And it certainly won't be the last." Mugen stated confidently.

"Very good... You may leave now." Tsunade stated.

They left for the gate Mugen was the first one to get there and saw that the one waiting for them was Gaara.

"Gaara! So your the other Jinchuuriki that Hokage-sama told us about." Mugen yelled.

"_**Careful... his biju is Shukaku the one tail. Shukaku is strong and not to be taken lightly."**_

"_Very well then. However I have the most powerful Biju known to man kind."_

"_**Heh... that may be true however. All the original Bijus are divisions of a super Biju. It was called Juubi. When Juubi is combined with the one that our generation are brought together then it will create a power so destructive that there will be no tommorrow."  
**__"Wow... Heh... How powerful is this Juubi anyway?"  
__**"More powerful than I am."  
**__"Wow... I wonder if I can seal him inside with you."_

"_**Heh... yeah and then he'll eat me and gain my chakra."**_

"_Heh... Oh well... guess I can't do that cause I count you as one of my friends and I can't have that happen."  
_"Is everyone here? Good... Lets go." Mugen stated as he headed southeast and they traveled for days.

Gaara was sweating golf balls when they arrived at the hidden grass village.

"We can rest here for now... We leave in 3 days... We'll need to stock up on supplies. I'm paying for all of it... I'll even buy you all lunch... Just pick your food." Mugen stated being overly generous with his words knowing that they were going to go crazy.

"REALLY? THANKS!" They all said in unison.

"Sigh... huh? What is it Dictator?" Mugen asked noticing that Dictator hadn't run off with the others.

"Lets get a room to ourselves for right now." Dictator said seductively.

"Wha- Alright! Lets go!"

They found a decent hotel and they rented a room also adding Naruto, Gaara, and Yukiko to the list.

They went up to their room and Mugen unlocked the door and tried to enter until Dictator shoved him inside and closed the door with her foot.

_**LEMON DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'RE EIGHTEEN OR OLDER THANK YOU**_

Dictator rushed to him and kissed him full on the lips with longing clear in her kiss. When she pulled back she heard Mugen chuckle and say," A bit in a hurry are we?"

"Hell yes." Dictator said as she kissed him again.

Mugen kissed her back as his hand raised and fondled with her breast earning a moan from her.

Mugen smiled at the sound knowing that to him it sounded like a sweet mellody.

Mugen then felt her back away for a moment and then he heard fabric hit the floor. Then Dictator was up against him again, her shirt had been removed. Mugen felt hot and highly aroused by this feeling. Mugen knew that he had to give in. Ookami no Juugo was still aroused and he could tell just by looking into Dictator's eyes that Ookami no Juuyon was as well.  
"Heh. I see that you're aroused Dictator. Shall I take care of that for you?" Mugen asked seductively as well.

"Please." Dictator said even more seductively than before.

Mugen then stripped her of all her clothes and she had gotten him stripped down to his boxers.

"Heh... wow... that is quite a body you've got there Dictator." Mugen couldn't help but admire her body.

Mugen then turned her over and then he took off hid boxers revealing his ugh..ahem... erected member. He then inserted his cock into her womanhood and then he started to ram it in her soon he had her panting for breath. Mugen then had an idea. He took his dick out and then formed a miniature Rasengan on his finger and inserted it into her womanhood making her shake from the chakra surging through her womanhood. Mugen kept this up until she came 3 minutes later. Dictator gasped for breath and when her breathing and heartrate became steady she went over to Mugen and latched her mouth onto his erected member. Then she started bobbing her head up and down making Mugen moan with pleasure. Dictator loved the sound of his moaning in pleasure. She then felt something grab her breast and realized that it was Mugen's hand and then she moaned in pleasure vibrating his cock making him moan so loudly that you would have thought that he had came. He hadn't though. Dictator then moaned intentionally onto his cock making him inch closer and closer to his climax. Then she licked his dick's head and that made him come and she drank it all. Every last drop she guzzled down like a thirsty animal. She laid back down panting along side Mugen who wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep instantly.

_**END OF LEMON**_

Naruto then went to the hotel that a messanger had told him to go to. Naruto used his room key and enter the very large suite and saw Dictator and Mugen sleeping naked on one of the 3 beds. Naruto was too tired to care that there were only 3 beds when their were 5 Jinchuurikis 2 of which were a couple so he went over to the other bed and got in it. He fell asleep shortly before Gaara came in. He got in the bed and went to sleep he had been to a strip club and was throughly tired. He fell asleep before he could cover himself. Shortly after Yukiko comes in and gets in bed with Dictator and Mugen not knowing that the bed was occupied.

_**The Next Day**_

"!!!!!!!!!!" Yukiko screamed when she woke up to find out that she had slept in the same bed as Dictator and Mugen while they were naked and enjoyed the night.

"Shut it!" Mugen yelled as he turned over and saw Yukiko in his bed.

"Yo Accupoto! Get lost!" Mugen yelled as he tried to kick Yukiko out of his bed only to bed only to be kissed by her.

"_Is Yukiko kissing me?" Mugen asked Ookami no Juugo._

"_**Yes... did I forget to mention that I had 2 wives? Ookami no Juuyon and Ookami no Juuni." Ookami no Juugo answered.  
**__"Yes you did forget to mention that one." Mugen stated._

Yukiko then grabbed Mugen's hand and placed it upon her breast and made him fondle it. Dictator at that time woke up and screamed and then saw Yukiko kissing Mugen.

"I want to kiss him too." Dictator said knowing full well that there was a chance that they wouldn't make it back alive.

"Well start kissing because we have the whole room to our selves." Yukiko stated knowing full well that the room was indeed empty. Mugen then kept his hand there and kissed Dictator.__Mugen then took his other hand and fondled with Dictator's breast earning a moan from both her and Yukiko and Mugen looked to see Dictator's hand on Yukiko's other breast. Yukiko reached and fondled with Dictator's other breast. Mugen noticed that Dictator was still naked and that made him aroused. Himself being naked this became evident to both Yukiko and Dictator fairly quick. Mugen then decided that it was time to get up. He needed sometime to practice something from the intel he had gained from a document he borrowed from Lady Tsunade about Oorochimaru's time in the Akatsuki and all of their powers. He wanted to see if he could use Itachi's Mongekyo Sharingan's 3rd power. The Susanoo.

Mugen combined Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu together and he came up with a wierd fire ball. Mugen was furious that he couldn't get it right.

"Damn it... Why can't I get this right?" Mugen yelled.

"What are you trying to do?" a familiar voice asked.

"Naruto?Huh? Wait a second. Naruto doesn't have his kunai holdster on his left side he's a righty." Mugen yelled as he attacked the imposter.

"Heh... You've noticed my decieving in record timing." a awkward voice said from Naruto's mouth.

The the Transformation Jutsu ended and there stood in his place was Oorochimaru.

"Oorochimaru. I should have known that it was you who was behind that lame Transformation Jutsu." Mugen stated.

"Heh... looks like you know my name however I do not know yours." Oorochimaru stated.

"The name's Mugen. Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon." Mugen said as he flashed through hand signs.

"WAIT! I really was intending to help you with that visual jutsu... those were Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu am I right? Those are Mongekyo Sharingan attacks and the Sharingan is unique only to Uchihas. Try combining them into a single intity. What's the name of this visual jutsu your trying to do?" Oorochimaru asked.

"Susanoo." Mugen stated simply

"Itachi's special visual jutsu? Heh... well you do have a Mongekyo Sharingan so I guess it will alright if I tell the rest to form it around you so that it surrounds you. The next thing you need to do is create a form that suites you personality so that you can attack easier. Got that?" Oorochimaru instructed.

"Yeah... I got it... say Oorochimaru? Why did you disguise yourself as Naruto?" Mugen asked.

"So that I can go pay a visit to an old friend undetected." Oorochimaru answered mysteriously.

Mugen then tried again this time following Oorochimaru's advice and then he preformed it.

"SUSANOO!!!!" Mugen yelled as he realized that he had mastered it.

"Mugen! Huh? What is that?"Dictator asked.

"Huh? Oh Dictator! Don't come near me... This is called Susanoo. It is a combination of Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu to create a unbreachable defence. As well as one hell of an offence. Please just don't come any closer." Mugen pleaded.

"Fine. Just so you know I saw Naruto head this way can you tell me which way he went?" Dictator asked.

"That wasn't Naruto... That was Oorochimaru. I owe him one for helping me master Susanoo, so don't go after him because that'll only make it easier for us to invade his village and find out who these spies are and arrest them... I don't care what Tsunade said. If you incounter someone... Run. Do not attack run. You got that." Mugen asked.

"Yes... I did Jelly bean." Dictator said.

Mugen got suspicious and then he lifted up his head band and looked at her with his Byakugan and saw that this wasn't Dictator.

"Reveal yourself, Sasuke Uchiha." Mugen stated knowingly.

"Heh... I didn't think you would have figured it out so easily. So Susanoo is my brother Itachi's Jutsu is it. And your planning on attacking the hidden sound village huh? Good luck on that useless attempt." Sasuke stated.

"Heh... Amaterasu!" Mugen said as he hit Sasuke with the Amaterasu.

"These black flames will never go out unless 3 things happen. 1. the target is comepletely incenerated, 2. I put them out with my Mongekyo Sharingan, or 3. A Demon Water Style Jutsu is used against them."

"Oh yeah? You missed me." Sasuke said from atop a tree.

"WHAT!? My Sharingan didn't even pick up his movements." Mugen stated.

"Heh... that's because right now your Sharingan is at level two and I'm moving much too fast for level two Sharingans to pick up." Sasuke stated confidently.

"Then I guess I'll have to use _it_. Eight Point Demon Windmill Mongekyo Sharingan." Mugen said activating his most powerful form of Sharingan.

"What? That eye formation." Sasuke said astonished.

Mugen vanished going lightning fast Sasuke could see him and he appeared right below him and then Mugen kicked Sasuke in the chin.

"Heh... 4th Lotus. Shadow Tornado Barrage." Mugen said as they both vanished Mugen was moving so swiftly that by the time they had landed on the ground Sasuke had 8 broken ribs, a crushed pelvis, a broken back, a cracked skull, and smashed arms and legs.

"Heh... that's what you get for abbandoning your village. Now then heh... I guess I'll have to carry you back over to Naruto so that he can guard you. He's grown stronger you know... Although right now... you're stronger... It won't be long though... until he's stronger than you... So Sasuke you ready to come back? Thought not being as you are quite a powerful Shadow Clone." Mugen stated as he knew that it was Shadow Clone to begin with.

Mugen raced off to find Dictator and the others. Mugen ran into the hotel to find Yukiko and Dictator making out both of them naked that made him even more aroused than before, but he had to ignore the urge to join them.  
"We need to head out now." Mugen said to the two girls of the team.

"Alright. What happened?" Dictator inquired.

"Oorochimaru and Sasuke." Mugen stated simply.

"Shit it will only be that much harder to get in now!" Yukiko yelled pissed off.

"You honestly think I don't know that? However I have a plan to get us inside without us getting killed. It is a visual jutsu using Mongekyo Sharingan its called Susanoo. It combines Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu into one surrounding me so I need you guys to stay near me and you guys can not be touched." Mugen stated.

"Wow you came up with an absolute defence." Dictator praised.

"Yeah... It is awesome... Wait till you see it... First things first I need to sleep. Ookami no Juugo needs to heal my sight." Mugen stated.

Then there was a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3 The HSV & TFR of the CSE

_**Chapter 3 The Hidden Sound Village and The Final Round of the Chuunin Selection Exams**_

There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a Mr. Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon." a voice said.

"Coming." Mugen said as he opened the door.

"Excuse me Mr Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon, but we were going through the mail at our mailbox and there seems to be a letter for you." the man said.

"Really? Let me see it then." Mugen said as he held his hand out.

He was given the letter and Mugen opened it. It read.

_**Dear son,**_

_**It is me your father. I can not reveal my identity to you just yet. However you have an older brother.**_

_**His name is Herashi Doragon Juubi. He also has a Sharingan. He is part of the Anbu Black**_

_**Ops of the Hidden Lightning Village. He is very powerful. I'm certain that you have heard the tales**_

_**of Madara Uchiha. Well they're all true. I want you to protect your older brother because you are a**_

_**Jinchuuriki. He grew up with out ever knowing his real parents either so do not try to pry the answer**_

_**out of him. Anyway, Herashi has a Mongekyo Sharingan. I suspect that you also have a Mongekyo**_

_**Sharingan as well. Please do what you must to protect your older brother.**_

_** love you forever,**_

_** your father**_

"What!? I have an older brother!?" Mugen yelled.

"Huh?" Dictator and Yukiko asked as they read the letter.

"Wow... didn't see that one coming." Dictator said.

"It doesn't change the mission." Mugen said.

"This also came with it." the man said handing him a smaller envelope.

it read:

_**I, Mugen's and Herashi's real father hereby permit them to see one another from here on out**_

_**for it was one of my wishes that my youngest son to protect my eldest son.**_

_**There are no exceptions to this so do not even try to worm you're ways out of it.**_

_**Let Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon meet and speak with his older brother Herashi Doragon Juubi**_

_**ever he wants to. You try to stop him I give my full permission for him to attack with the**_

_**Ookami no Juugo's power. That I personally sealed inside of him.**_

_** do not try anything,**_

_** Mugen's and Herashi's father.**_

"Also this last one came with it." the man sighed in relief.

The last letter read:

_**I want you to go to the Hidden Lightning Village right now. I have heard from Madara Uchiha. He plans**_

_**on using the Juubi's chakra to use a Tsukiyomi on the moon and he needs all the tailed beasts 1-9 to**_

_**get it. I do not doubt that you have met my friend the 4th Hokage's son Naruto Uzumaki. Do not tell**_

_**him that he is the 4th's son. The 3rd no doubt didn't want it to go to his head. Mugen go protect your**_

_**older brother. Unless you're on a mission and/or participating in the Chuunin Selection Exams then wait until**_

_**you complete both/either of them and then return immediately to the Hidden Lightning Village. You must protect**_

_**Herashi from every possible danger. He is increadibly sick although his eyes are as healthy as a horse, but**_

_**his body is not. He had to protect a bridge builder and he tried to hard to protect him and his body went**_

_**lightning fast to this day his brain is still trying to go that fast, but his body won't let him he's dying.**_

_**Please protect him as I know only you can. If you are participating in the Chuunin Selection Exams**_

_**then good luck and make me proud to call you my son. Do your best no matter the situation.**_

_** love always,**_

_** your father.**_

"Cool... Say after the Chuunin Selection Exams you girls come over to my village for a little while." Mugen asked.

" No... I'll need to return to my village to protect it although from what I do not know yet." Yukiko said.

"I'd love to come with you to your village Mugen... If that's alright with my parents." Dictator stated.

"I doubt that they would notice you anyway Dictator. I mean you look like your 16 and when did you become a ninja? 3 it has been 3 years since then and guess what? They won't even recognize you even if you do tell them that it was you. I'm sorry, but facts are facts... However... I could temporarily reverse the Jutsu." Mugen said as they walked out the door.

"Thanks... That would be very nice." Dictator stated.

"No problem..." Mugen stated.

Naruto caught up with them and said," Hey what's up?"  
"We're leaving for the Hidden Sound Village now. We have to find Gaara. Hmmm? Oh there he is." Mugen stated.

"GAARA! COME ON WE'RE LEAVING!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara sighed and got up and followed them. They didn't stop until they had reached the Otogakure.  
"Everyone stay close to me." Mugen commanded.

"Right!" They all said as they got nearer to him.

"Heh... Susanoo!" Mugen said as he performed his new visual jutsu.  
"Huh? Whoa... This is increadible." Naruto stated.

"Good... I need you guys' help to replinish my sight every now and then. All of us are Jinchuurikis. I don't know if it will work or not, but if it doesn't; when it vanishes I need you guys to cover me until my sight is regenerated. Ookami no Juugo promised me that he could heal my sight even from blindness." Mugen stated.

"Cool so how are we going to get past this gate?" Naruto asked.

"Like this."  
_Dragon, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Rat, Hare, Tiger, Sheep, Monkey._

"Heh... Darkness Fire Style: Darkness Fire Ball Jutsu!" Mugen stated as he launched as super powered fire ball at the gates sending them flying.

"Cool Jutsu dude." Naruto stated.

"Yeah. Can you quit yelling in my ear? It's really annoying." Mugen stated.

"Sorry, but nope. It's a curse I'm afraid." Naruto stated as quietly as he could.

"Let's go!" Mugen said as they rushed in and Mugen felt thousands of kunai, shuriken, senben, and bells hit the Susanoo but they all broke under the absolute defence.

"Hey Gaara... Think you can create a second form of Absolute defence around my Susanoo?" Mugen asked.

"Probably although it would deplete alot of my chakra. I'll teach you how to control sand on our way back.: Gaara stated.

"I'll help you with the Chakra part." Mugen stated.

Together they pulled up alot of ground and made it into sand and then Gaara surrounded the Susanoo with it leaving making a third eye as well and then Mugen used his Byakugan to see through.

"Heh... I see one that looks like he was from my village." Mugen stated.

"Shit it's the Ookami boy." The familiar ninja said running.

" I thought it was. HEY KISAKA!" Mugen yelled.

Kisaka looked back and Mugen used a Tsukiyomi on him.

Then Mugen lowered Susanoo so that he could bring him in and then he raised it right back up.

"Heh... Gaara caccoon him so we can get the others." Mugen commanded.

"Right." Gaara stated as he wrapped him up in some sand.

"Heh... Lets go. Mugen said as they continued,"Gaara. Leave us a hole to look through."

"Right." Gaara said and he made a hole in the Sand Barrier.

"Heh... Tell me if you see anyone who you think looks familiar." Mugen stated.

"Huh? Thats Yukiko and Dictator." a woman said looking through the peep hole and straight through Susanoo at Dictator and Yukiko.

"Her!" They both said simultaeneously.

"Tsukiyomi." Mugen stated as he set the girl up in a genjutsu.

Mugen then did the same thing with her.

"There's the one from my village." Gaara said pointing to a girl throwing kunai at them.  
"Alright." Mugen stated as he noticed that his vision was fading fast.

"Damn it. hah...hah...hah...hah...ugh... I can't see guys I'm going to lower the Susanoo. cover me." Mugen stated.

"Right!" they all stated.

"Heh. Good..." Mugen stated as he lowered it.

_"Get to work Ookami no Juugo." Mugen commanded Ookami no Juugo.  
__**"Alright." Ookami no Juugo said minacingly.**_

_"Good." Mugen said reassured._

Mugen started to notice his sight returning it was slow, but it was returning.

"Good... Huh?" Mugen heard someone behind him running up to him.

"Heh... Hello Sasuke... my right eye might have been temporarily depleted of it's sight however I can see you with my Byakugan. Heh... You have no idea how weak you stand before me." Mugen stated to his cousin.

"Weak? Heh... You have a Sharingan that apparently was taken from an Uchiha and you call me weak?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay 2 things, _cousin Sasuke_, 1. I haven't stolen anything, and 2. I am half Uchiha and hlaf DargonerLixon." Mugen stated.

"Cousin? I have other cousins? I still am going to kill Itachi for the death of the other members of my clan." Sasuke stated.

"You'll have to beat me to him." Mugen stated.

Then Mugen sent Sasuke flying back 300 feet and into a wall. Then Mugen heard Ookami no Juugo say that his sight was replinished to full.

_"Thank you Ookami no Juugo... You have no idea how convienient that ability of yours is for me. I am truly thankful for your gift." Mugen said gingerly._

_**"Why thank you, Mugen. Oh congradulations on finding out you have a brother. Are you going to take out his eye and conbine it with your own eye?" Ookami no Juugo asked.  
**__"I would if I knew how to do it." Mugen stated sourly._

_**"There is a Jutsu that I can teach you. It is a very old Jutsu. I'll teach it to you when you next fall asleep." Ookami no Juugo promised.**_

_"Thanks." Mugen stated to Ookami no Juugo._

Mugen then saw that they already had 3 of the 4 of the spies.  
"Get over here with them now!" Mugen yelled at them and they rushed over to him with the prisoners in their clutches.

When they got over to him Mugen then preformed his absolute defence jutsu, Susanoo.

"Hah...hah...hah...hah...hah... This absolute defence of mine sure does take alot out of me." Mugen stated.

They went through the town and then Mugen felt a fire ball hit Susanoo.  
Naruto exclaimed," Him! That's him! All 3 of them. Sasuke, Kabuto, and Kizama Inuzaka."

"Heh... all 3 of them huh? Well I can't get Sasuke or Kabuto... They aren't even here. Those are Shadow Clones of themselves. Kizama though I can... Tsukiyomi!" Mugen said and then Kizama was captivated by Mugen's genjutsu. Gaara wrapped him up in a sand caccoon. Then Gaara combined the caccoons to conserve Chakra.

"Lets go." Mugen commanded.

They traveled non stop for 3 days and 3 nights moving at a faster pace than you may have thought.

"Heh... say Gaara... I defeated your old Chuunin Selection Exam 2nd Exam record. You did it in nine minutes I did it in a little over 6 minutes." Mugen bragged.

They finally arrived at Konohagakure on the 4th day and they went straight through the gates. Mugen then took the spies still in the caccoon. (Gaara was forced to teach him while they were moving).Mugen went straight for Tsunade's office and then he dropped them off and told her that they would be ready in 3 days.

"Good. Then we can get ready then." Tsunade said.

"Alright then." Mugen stated and he left walking straight into Dictator.

"Dictator! I didn't see you there." Mugen stated.

"I need to go see my parents soon." Dictator reminded him.  
"I know... I haven't forgotten. Listen there's a good possibility that you could go up against me. I do not want you to get hurt so please if you go up against me or Yukiko... please for my sanity surrender the match." Mugen stated.

"Fine." Dictator agreed not really paying attention.

_**3 days later**_

Mugen woke up from his slumber and got up and looked over to where Dictator had slept and saw that she wasn't there. In her place was a note. It read:  
_**I do not want you to worry it is still 3 hours from the final round when I left you **_

_**must have been tired to have slept longer than I did. I hope you make it in time.**_

_**I hear that there is going to be one hell of a match today. I looked at the match**_

_**up board today and it said that you and I are going head on in the first match.**_

_**I want you to fight me like I was a regular opponent. Just don't use you Mongekyo**_

_**Sharingan's power on me. I hate it when you use that power and to use it on me?  
Well I imagine I would feel analyzed and caculated and I hate that feeling. So please**_

_**do not use that power against me. I love you.**_

_** Forever in love with you,**_

_** Dictator Shioni**_

Mugen got out of bed grabbed his gear and then he got dressed rushed through his morning rituals and then he vanished going lightning fast and then he appeared on the ground of the arena right as his name was called.

"Heh... How many times was my name called? I sorta woke up late today." Mugen asked.

"I just called your name." the instructor stated,

"Thanks." Mugen stated.

Dictator looked at Mugen with worry in her eyes.

"BEGIN!" the instructor shouted.

Mugen soared through hand signs.

_Dragon, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Rat, Hare, Tiger, Sheep._

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Mugen shouted as he shot a fire ball at Dictator and then he vanished.

Dictator dodged it and looked down as Mugen kicked her in her chin Mugen jumped and kicked her back down. He then jumoed even higher and soared through more hand signs.

_Dragon, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Hare, Tiger, Sheep, Snake, Monkey, Boar, Bird, Ox, Tiger._

"3rd Lotus... Sunton Bomb Jutsu!" Mugen said as he shot slames around him becoming a miniature star and then he shot back down to the ground and then he decimated the entire battle field. Mugen then was pernounced the winner and Mugen grabbed Dictator up and rushed off to the infermory.

"Please help her." Mugen begged.

"We will do what we can... How did she get these burns though?" The medical nin asked.

"I did it during the Chuunin Selection Exam match it was me against her... Please sir. Help her please." Mugen pleaded almost to the brink of tears.

"We will do what we can." The man stated.

"I'll help as well."Mugen offered.  
"What do you know about medical ninjutsu." the man asked.

"How to use it or any of the basic medical ninjutsu? nothing... I can help if you guys need extra chakra.... They don't call me a Jinchuuriki for nothing you know." Mugen stated looking at his love.

"Fine you can help." the medical ninja said.

"Thank you, sir." Mugen stated looking only at his love.

"Alright lets do this." the medic nin commanded as the others plus himself performed a medical ninjutsu.

Mugen provided the large amount of chakra needed for the jutsu to be successful.

_**A few minutes later**_

Dictator opened her eyes and Mugen saw this.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Mugen asked.

"I'm in pain, but I feel fine enough to leave the infermory." Dictator answered.

"STOP! YOU CAN NOT ENTER THIS ROOM ANBU!" the guards yelled outsude of the door.

Then the door caved in and an Anbu entered and removed his mask to reveal a Hidden Lightning Village head band and a Mongekyo Sharingan.

"You. What is your name?" The anbu asked.

"Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon. And judging from both your head band and your Mongekyo Sharingan; you are Herashi Doragon Juubi." Mugen stated.

"Heh... so you know about me, but I do not know about you... all I know is that you are my little brother. Here take this kunai knife. Gouge out my eyes and combine them with your Mongekyo Sharingan to create a perfected Mongekyo Sharingan." Herashi stated.

"Huh? So you know about that little bit of information too huh?" Mugen asked.

"Yeah... Madara Uchiha visited me last week and told me about you and all about this kind of stuff. He left and I knew that he was speaking hte truth. I'm sick so please take my eyes little brother and create a better life for yourself." Herashi stated.

Mugen didn't hesitate after that and he gouged out Herashi's right eye which held a Mongekyo Sharingan and his left eye which held the Rinnegan. He looked around and saw a jar full of regular eyes. He grabbed two of them and he inplanted them into Herashi's sockets and he healed it so that Herashi could see.

"Ugh... I can see!" Herashi yelled in surprise.

"I couldn't let you go blind forever." Mugen stated as he performed the Jutsu that Ookami no Juugo had taught him.

_Tiger, Monkey, Dragon, Horse, Boar, Dog, Hare, Bird, Rat, Ox, Sheep._

"Demon Medical Style: Eye Combination Jutsu!" Mugen yelled as he combined the two eyes togther and then he combined them with his own eye and he felt the power surge through him as he had 3 eyes combined as 1.

"Heh... Dictator I shall create you a Jutsu so that you can be like me." Mugen promised and then a familiar voice sounded.

"What the hell happened in here? Huh? Who are you? Hey Mugen!" Tidusred yelled as he activated his Byakugan.

Herashi reacted reflexively to the sight of the Byakugan until Mugen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry brother. This is my best friend, Tidusred." Mugen stated.

"Then why isn't he dead I saw your Mongekyo Sharingan." Herashi was skepticle.

"He's is my second best friend. He weilds my est friend as we speak. My left Sharingan. I hold his left Byakugan right now." Mugen explained.

"Oh... Sorry about that I'm an Anbu so that was all reflexivity." Herashi apologized.

"It's alright. Naruto won against me you're up next." Tidusred informed.

"Alright." Mugen stated.

"Say what happened to your eye?" Tidusred asked.  
"Just watch the match and tell me later whether or not you see me getting tired from using Susanoo." Mugen stated.

"Alright... so you've gotten it perfected then?" Tidusred asked.  
"Just watch and find out." Mugen stated as he vanished.

"Whoa... my little brother is fast. So tell me... why was he here with another village ninja?" Herashi asked.

"She is his girlfriend." Tidusred explained simply.

"WHAT!?" Herashi yelled.  
"Yeah... they are so passionately in love right now. I wouldn't doubt it if they got married soon, or had kids together." Tidusred stated.

"Oh... so that much huh?" Herashi asked as he walked off.

"Yeah." Tidusred agreed walking along side of him.

They went to their seats and saw Mugen attacking Yukiko full force.

"Whoa. Mugen's good. Yet to not even lay a hit on that girl." Herashi stated.

"Heh... That girl is the vessel for Ookami no Juuni. While Mugen is the vessel for Ookami no Juugo it is still a close match up." Tidusred explained.

"Ah.. so it is a really hard thing to land a hit on her." Herashi said.

_**With Mugen**_

Mugen was having a hard time landing a hit in Yukiko he hadn't taken a hit either, however, there had been a few close calls.

"Hah...hah...hah...hah...hah...hah..." Mugen panted as he performed a Susanoo.

"Damn it that thing again. Huh? He's attacking with it?" Yukiko stated.

_Dragon, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Rat, Hare, Tiger, Sheep._

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Mygen yelled sending a Fire Ball at Yukiko after the Susanoo's attack missed.

"Damn it. This guy is really amping it up... I've never seen him use Susanoo this long while fighting." Yukiko stated.

"Heh... Susanoo would have used up a great deal of my Chakra, but I've gotten alot stronger than our mission together Yukiko. I no longer have to worry about my sight being drained." Mugen said to her.

"Heh..."  
_Dragon, Snake, Boar, Monkey, Horse, Tiger, Bird, Sheep, Ox, Dog._

"Demonic Ice Style: Unmeltable Blizzard of Death Jutsu!" Yukiko yelled and then Mugen had to dodge knowing that the blizzard couldn't be melted.

He launched Susanoo's attack and then he followed up with a Fire Ball Jutsu and an Amaterasu.

He then made a couple of Shadow Clones and then he hit her with a Rasengan.

"THAT JUTSU! That was the 4th Hokage's Jutsu! The Rasengan." Herashi said.

"Yeah... so?" Tidusred inquired.

"SO? THAT IS AN A-CLASS NINJUTSU! IT IS HARD AS HELL TO MASTER YET HERE HE IS USING IT AS IF IT WAS 5th NATURE TO HIM!" Herashi yelled.

"Really? Now that is something being as he's been using that Jutsu for 3 years. So has Dictator, Naruto, and I have been using it for a few weeks." Tidusred stated.  
"Heh... yeah... and it may look like he's not holding back, but he is. Huh? You look like Mugen. Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

_Uzumaki? That is the 4th Hokage's wife's maiden name. He's the 4th Hokage's son._

"I am Mugen's older brother Herashi. How do you know he isn't even using his full potential?" Herashi asked.

"Well he hasn't used a single one of his Darkness Style Jutsus yet especially his Darkness Rasen Shuriken Evira Jutsu." Naruto exclaimed.

"Huh? He's already mastered Dark Heart? What about Lightning Liver?" Herashi asked.

"Yep... He's mastered both of them as well as his Uchiha Kekki Gekki traits." Naruto stated confident that Mugen was going to win.

Mugen saw Yukiko get up and Mugen then formed 3 Shadow Clones.

"HAH! Here it comes now." Naruto said in excitement.

He formed a Rasengan and formed into the five chakra elements and then he super concentrated it and super powered it and then he was weilding his most powerful Jutsu.

"Certain Death Style: Darkness Rasen Shuriken Evira Jutsu!" Mugen yelled making Yukiko tremble in fear.

"What the? That's the Darkness Rasen Shuriken Evira Jutsu? That thing is monsterous!" Herashi yelled in surprise that his little brother could pull off such a Jutsu.

"Yes, however, it doesn't come without a price. It drains even more chakra than the average human has and he doesn't. It also drains a hell of alot more stamina than the average person has and he has over 6x that much stamina. He can only use this Jutsu twice without using Ookami no Juugo's chakra." Naruto stated knowingly.

"What the hell? How do you know about Ookami no Juugo? And that would mean that I made our head Jinchuuriki even more powerful than our oldest Jinchuuriki." Herashi asked.

"Well I'm the vessel for Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto explained.

"And Kyuubi no Kitsune smelled Ookami no Juugo and told you." Herashi guessed.

"Yeah." Naruto stated.

Mugen then hit Yukiko with the jutsu and then Mugen was proclaimed the winner and soon Yukiko was out of the jutsu's effects.

"Next match... Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon vs. Naruto Uzumaki. BEGIN!" the instructor yelled and Mugen raised up his Susanoo. and then he hit Naruto in the back with a Rasengan.

"Winner by outside countout. Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon... congradulations Mugen you are now a Chuunin." the instructor.

"Wrong... I was also here on a mission... I watched your fights and I figured out that Chuunin is too low for you. You are now a Jounin." Herashi stated.

"Really? Well then as a Jounin I have to transport the future ambassador of the Hidden Snow Village to her parents house so that she can tell them that the news of her becoming an ambassador." Mugen stated.

"I'll say." a lady stated.

"Princess Janit! Why are you here?" Dictator asked.

"To see my Genins' matches and might I say that if you weren't going up against an Uchiha you would have won that match. Congradulations, you are now a Jounin and now you are the ambassador for us to the Hidden Lightning Village and... Did you grow older since you left?" the princess asked.

"Ummm.... That was me... you see there are some jutsus that we know that kids shouldn't try and we didn't want to get hurt." Mugen said.

"Oh... so she is older." the princess said.

"Yes... now then if you'll let me I have to get Dictator to her parents." Mugen stated.

"Dictator?" a couple of voices sounded.

"EEEEEEK! Mom! Dad!" Dictator stated.

"Ummmm. This is you mom and dad? Hello Mr. and Mrs. Shioni. I am Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon. I am a Jounin for the Hidden Lightning Village. Dictator just got promoted to both Jounin and Ambassador for the Hidden Snow Village and positioned inside the Hidden Lightning Village." Mugen said.

"Where will she be staying?" Mr. Shioni asked.

Mugen blushed bright red and answered,"With me. I do not mind sleeping on the couch."

"Heh... that will not be nessecary. Sorry Dictator... we were looking for a different place to stay anyway." Mrs. Shioni said.

"No... you guys stay where you live. I'm a grown girl now and I need to live my life the way I want to." Dictator said.

That threw her parents off their horse and it took them a moment to say something, but when they did; they said," Fine... Live your life... But be careful Dictator. And please use safety."

Dictator blushed bright red and Mugen was equally red.

Mugen then picked her up and then he vanished, moving faster than any ninja should be moving. Then he appeared at the Village's Gate where he and Dictator waited for Herashi to get there. Her parents and the princess got there first.

"Good bye, Princess Shiuki. Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Dictator said.

"Goodye Dictator." They all said in unison.

Then Herashi got there and Mugen performed a Susanoo around them and then they ran towards the Hidden Lightning Village.

"Mugen when we get there we will get you and Dictator a Jounin outfit." Herashi stated.

"Alright." Mugen stated as he reverted his regular Sharingan and then Dictator watched as Susanoo vanished.

"Everyone gather around me I'm going to perform a massive teleportation jutsu." Mugen stated.

_Tiger, Sheep._

"Massive Teleportation Jutsu." Mugen said as he, Dictator, and Herashi teleported to the Hidden Lightning Village and then he saw that Killer Bee Sensei was practicing ontop of Omashima Mountain so he and Dictator went up to Killer Bee.

"*Hey there's my old students. I heard that both of you made Jounin. Congradulations guys. Say what are you doing here Dictator?*"  
"She is the new ambassador for the Hidden Snow Village that is positioned here in the Hidden Lightning Village." Mugen stated.

"*Bad news though... my brother has devided the Hidden Lightning Village... He is now Raikage of the Hidden Thunder Village. I have to go be a Shinobi of the Hidden Thunder Village. Good luck Mugen and Dictator.*"  
"Do not worry because we were your students we can only be allies." Mugen stated confidently.

"*I guess that was the case. My brother is planning a coup dè tate. Leave the Hidden Lightning Village. Never come back unless you are sure that you can't die.*" Killer Bee stated.

"Do not worry..." Mugen said as he grabbed Dictator and teleported to a cave outside the land of grass.

"Where is this?" Dictator asked.

"Heh... I've gotten intel from Konohagekure on where Akatsuki has been suspected to be.

He knock on a rock.

"Hmmm? Who are you?" a guy with blonde hair asked.

"We are renigade shinobu from the Hidden Lightning Village and the Hidden Snow Village. I know that you have two people among your ranks who possess the Sharingan, but do you have one with a Byakugan? I also know that you do not know one that uses Ice Style want to join the Akatsuki." Mugen said the blonde.

"Really? Let me talk to the higher ranks of our organization. Oh... where are my manners? I'm Deidara." the blonde said.  
"Nice to meet you Deidara. I am Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon. This is my girl friend Dictator Shioni." Mugen stated.

"Heh... very nice. Please come inside." Deidara said.

They followed him to the center of the cave which was conviently stocked for a more a comfortable style.

"Deidara. Why have you brought these outsiders here?" a man with orange hair asked.

" These people wish to join Akatsuki. The boy holds both the Sharingan and the Byakugan and the girl is from the Hidden Snow Village and thus able to use Ice Style Jutsus, Lor Pein." Deidara said.

"Really? Both the Sharingan and the Byakugan? How did you manage that?" Pein asked.

" This boy what is his name?" Itachi asked.

"Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon, Itachi Uchiha." Mugen said.

"Do you know him Itachi?" Pein asked.

"Yes... this boy and his girlfriend attacked Kisame, Zetsu, and me on a mission. This boy has the same type of Sharingan that I do." Itachi explained.  
"Really? Now that is interesting. Show us." Pein said.

"Fine... Amaterasu." Mugen said as he set the ground on fire and then he put it out with his eye.

Then he looked at Pein and said,"Tsukiyomi."

"!" Pein screamed.

Mugen released the Genjutsu.

"Heh... I'll allow you to become an Akatsuki member. You only have to prove to us that you are really you and not a Shadow Clone. You also must show us your Byakugan." Pein said.

"Fine. I only want to meet the leader of this organization." Mugen said as he turned to Dictator.

"Hit me Dictator." Mugen said.

"What?" Dictator asked thinking that he had lost his mind.  
"Hit me. I want to show them that I'm not a Shadow Clone." Mugen said sicerrely.

Dictator looked at him making sure that he was joking and then hit him as hard as she could.

"Agh. See? I'm not a Shadow Clone... Now then bring out Madara Uchiha." Mugen stated knowingly.  
"Who?" Deidara said.

"Heh... Fine then you wanted me. Now you've got me." a masked guy said.

"Huh? Tobi? You're Madara?" Deidara said.

"Yes. I hold the Sharingan. Heh... I see that you have alot of potential... Hah... Welcome to the Akatsuki... Do not worry... You do not have to show your Byakugan... I can see that you're different chakras." Madara said.

"Really? So you can see my Sharingan, Mongekyo Sharingan and my Byakugan?" Mugen asked.

"And a latent power that you haven't awakened yet... You have the Byakugan yes. That is a power that we all understand because of Itachi... Yet that power can be even greater... hmmm... Mugen, have you thought about using an ability called Mongekyo Byakugan?" Madara asked.

"No... but I can perform another visual jutsu like Itachi... Dictator get close to me." Mugen commanded and then he said," Everyone... for your own safety back up."

"He's not about to try..." Itachi said as he and all the others backed up quite a few yards.

"SUSANOO!" Mugen yelled as he performed his Susanoo and then he had his absolute defence up.

"It is." Itachi said as he formed his own Susanoo right infront of Mugen's.

"And it is more powerful than mine." Itachi said surprised.

"Heh... yeah... I've been known for my extreme amount of stamina and chakra."Mugen stated.

"I'll say... Samehada is pulling me towards your chakra." a fish looking guy said.

"Silence, Kisame." Madara commanded.

"Alright. Although he's telling me that there something more powerful about him then he's letting on." Kisame said.

"Fine... I have one condition... Dictator has to be on the same team as me." Mugen said.

"Alright." Pein said.

"Good." Mugen said as he grabbed his stuff and took Dictator's hand.

"Sasori... show our new recruits to their rooms." a girl said.

"Alright. Miss Konan." a red headed emotionless lookin teenager said.

They followed Sasori to the back of the cave and Mugen asked Sasori why he looked like so emotionless.

"I'm a human puppet. I did it to myself." Sasori answered.

"Wow... to do something like that to yourself." Mugen said in awe.

"Yes it was quite hard to do all this stuff without a heart." Sasori said," Well here's you're room. Follow me Dictator."

"I stay in the same room as Mugen." Dictator said confidently.

"Heh... alright." Sasori said.

They entered the room and Mugen placed a 5 part seal upon his door and placed a sound proof barrier jutsu upon it. Then he looked around. They were in a massive room that was complete with dresser, mirror, bathroom, shower, jiquzi, bath utensils, and an absolutely massive bed easily fitting 5 people upon it. Dictator had already crashed on the bed and was snoring lightly so lightly that you could barely hear it.

"Ahh... That is so cute." Mugen couldn't help, but stare at her.

He found it fascinating to see her sleep. He was so tired though and he usually wakes up before her and then he can watch her sleep until she wakes up. Mugen laid down and was out within a few minutes.

_He was inside his mental place. He knew why he was there. He needed to go see Ookami no Juugo. He went to the cave and despite the massive amount of killing intent he kept walking foward and then he went through the door and then Ookami no Juugo saw him and then Ookami proposed a deal._

_"Why would I make a deal like that? You know that even if I wanted I couldn't remove that seal."  
__**"Yes I know, however, I feel that this will be needed in the near future so that you and Dictator avoid detection by the Akatsuki which you guys have dangerously positioned yourselves among them."  
**__"Well... You say that if I teleport you to your home and after a month you will come back inside and you inturn will enhance my sight, hearing, touch, taste, smell, speed, strength, reflexivity, power, stamina, everything else minus hunger and that will include a giant amount of thirst."  
__**"That is correct I even have asked Ookami no Juuyon about it and she said that she will do the same thing if you do."  
**__"Fine... Lets do this... We'll start today and you be back in 2 weeks any longer and it will look suspicious."  
__**"Alright... Deal... Let me tell Ookami no Juuyon."**_

Mugen woke up and then he waited for awhile and watched Dictator sleep. He felt his senses increase and everything else. He no longer needed to use the bathroom he felt like he could stand for a week and still be as comfortable about it as he was at the beginning of the week.

Then Dictator awoke then and Mugen smiled knowing that she wasn't going to open her eyes unless she wanted to, so he stroked her back gently careful not to hurt her.

"Mmmmm... that feels nice. Although your hands are so cold. Why are they so cold?" Dictator asked.

"Heh... Ask Ookami no Juuyon." Mugen said so softly that Dictator barely heard it.

"Alright." Dictator said as she went back to sleep.

_**In Dictator's Mental World**_

_She was on an island with a weird flag on it. She heard Ookami no Juuyon calling to her. So she followed her voice and went to Ookami no Juuyon and Ookami no Juuyon said,__**" Heh... seems like the DraonerLixon boy has made the deal that I proposed to you last night."  
**__"Why would he do that?" Dictator asked._

_**"Mugen might be the strongest shinobi in existence, but you are not. And if both of you gets found out then he has 2 people to deal with so he did away with himself so he could protect you." **_

_"Really? Well then I'll make the same deal that he made Ookami no Juuyon."_

_**"Very well... stay asleep so that I can work on your aspects... You'll still mature, but once you hit your end of your puberty cycle you will stop maturing. Also... It is an accelerated growth in maturity."  
**__"So in other words my breasts will get bigger, my hips wider, and everything else?"  
__**"That's right."**_

_"Fine... Do it."_

_**"Remeber... Stay asleep."  
**__"Alright."_

Dictator stayed asleep and she felt the change occur. Mugen's hand was all too much for her to lay there asleep for very long. She woke up and kissed him with such love that Mugen knew exactly what she was thinking. Mugen kissed her back and then Dictator ran her hand across his chest and down towards his pelvis.

Dictator pulled down Mugen's pants and had them along with his boxers before he could even gasp.

She licked and kissed her way down to his chest, from there to his abdomen, and then she went to his pelvis area never making contact yet sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. Then she licked his erected dick and that made him groan in pleasure and then she took his cock inside her mouth and bobbed her head up and down sucking while she did so. Then there was a knock on the door and Itachi's voice said," Hey guys... Lunch is ready."

Mugen released the jutsus and then he and Dictator left their room and they ate lunch side by side and then a plant like guy came in and introduced himself as Zetsu.

"Pein would like to speak to you after you have ate lunch." Zetsu said.

"Thank you Zetsu." Mugen said thinking what had he done.

They finished eating lunch and they went over to where Pein sat on the couch.

"You wished to see me?" Mugen asked.

"Yes... I have a mission for you. Our intel informs us that there is a high level Jinchuuriki there. I am going to give you this mission so that you can build up experience of our organization. I will also allow you to bring 7 members with you. Madara thinks that this is an excellent idea and that you should lead this mission. You must now choose those 7 members of your reconnaisance group." Pein informed.

"Thank you Lord Pein. I choose Dictator naturally... Kakuzu...Deidara... Sasori... Itachi... Kisame... Hidan..." Mugen said knowing that they would be quite useful not really seeing what good Zetsu could do being as he was a half plant half man beast.

"Interesting choices... Tell me... Why did you pick them?" Pein asked.

" Kakuzu because we will be in a cave and he can insulate the cave effectively. Diedara because of his clay creations do not get cold and we need air patrol around our hide out. Sasori because of his many puppets to give us a great many sentries. Itachi because of his Mongekyo Sharingan. Kisame because Samehada likes chakra. Hidan because he can be a look out quite effectively being as he's an immortal. Dictator because I'm used to teaming up with her. Back in our old days we were on the same team although we are from different villages." Mugen said.

"Heh... you have thought this one through... Although... why not go into town?" Pein inquired.

"Well that's the 2nd reason for the choice of Dictator... If she enters there won't be any chaos and this plan will go off without a hitch." Mugen answered.

"Very nice. I like your style of thinking." Pein said.

"Thank you Lord Pein." Mugen said noticing that it was a different Pein than yesterday. He wanted to figure out how it was possible.

"Damn it all to fucking hell! Why the fuck do I have to fucking listen and ficking obey a shitty ass mother fucking child?" Hidan asked.

Mugen vanished and held Hidan up by the collar on his robe and said," Got any more questions? Do not use profanital language infront of _my_ girlfriend. Or I will chop you up and feed you to a couple of sharks. Do you understand me?"o

"Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir." Hidan said quivering in fright because he had never seen anyone move that fast.

"Wow... Mugen sure can move fast he was there with Dictator and I blinked and he was holding Hidan up like that." Kisame said as he thought that there must be some kind of explination for the outragous speed, chakra, and stamina that Mugen posessed that other shinobi don't.

Kisame thought that Mugen was a very high tailed Jinchuuriki. Little did he know that he was more powerful than the one that he thought he was. Kisame thought he was the 8 tails. Mugen was a hell of alot more powerful than Killer Bee sensei.

Mugen then asked," So when do we head for the Hidden Snow Village?"

"Right away." Pein said as he went to Konan and dragged her by her hand and Konan went willingly enough.

Mugen and his team went to a clearing and was about to perform their teleportation jutsu when Mugen said," I have a few rules if you are on my team. Rule #1: Do not back sass me. Rule #2: Do not try to overthrow my leadership. Rule #3: Do not try to use Dictator against me. Rule #4: Do not disobey my orders. Rule #5: Do everything I say when I say to do it. That means if I say jump; you _will _ask,'How high?'. The last and most important rule of them all; Rule #6: By no means do you ever, _ever _jeopordize our mission. Now then we are going to teleport into the mountains that surround the Hidden Snow Village. We must make a cave and then Kakuzu you will insulate it and then Hidan you must gather some fire wood and Itachi and I will concock a special fire style jutsu that had no heat except to the one who created it and their friends and soon after the fire is made, Deidara you will go into the hidden grass village and buy some essentials." Mugen instructed.

"YES SIR!" They all said and then they teleported to the safety near the Hidden Snow Village in the mountains. Mugen did feel the cold but he thought _Hey it's bound to be cold. Might as well get used to it._

Then he soared through some hand signs faster than Itachi and he had a head start.

_Dragon, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Rat, Hare, Tiger, Sheep._

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." Mugen said as he shot out a gigantic jet of flame and then Itachi joined in or tried to. His was slightly smaller, but it froze. By the time Itachi had started a whole new Fire Ball Jutsu Mugen had added Amaterasu and the cave was already fairly large. By the time Mugen was done the cave was 100 feet inside the mountain's wall.

Mugen then nodded to Kakuzu and he seperated into a bunch of string and then he insulated the cave. Mugen then nodded to Hidan and he went to get fire wood. Mugen then nodded to Sasori and Sasori sent out his thousands of puppets to be sentries. Mugen then turned to Dictator and she came over to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They heard a cough behind them and Mugen knew that it was Itachi being as he didn't have a perfected Mongekyo Sharingan. Mugen then saw Hidan carrying a large rope dragging along 5 giant trees and Mugen went over and heaved and found that even he couldn't lift them so he grabbed the second rope and he helped drag the firewood. Then he looked at Deidara and nodded his head. Deidara teleported back to the Hidden Grass Village to buy some supplies.

"Mugen... Lets go down to the city." Dictator said knowing that it was dangerous.

"Sure... I've always wanted to see the sites of the Hidden Snow Village... Lets go." Mugen said knowing full well why she wanted to go to the city,"Every one stay here... We will be back shortly. We are going to scope out the landscape."  
They went to the city and then they saw their friend/enemy:Yukiko.

"HEY! YUKIKO!" Mugen yelled.

"Hmmm? Mugen? Dictator? Why are you here?" Yukiko asked.

"Well... to save Dictator from the sight of a coup dè tate between the new Hidden Thounder Village and the Hidden Lightning Village." Mugen said.

"Right... Who's that?" Yukiko asked pointing behind Mugen and he turned just in time to see a blue figure hide.

"Tch... I honestly do not know... I'll find out though." Mugen said as he ran over to him and said," Kisame Hishigake! Why are not at the hideout like you're supposed to be?"

"Well... I fell down here and I can't get back up with out snow boots so I'm trying to find some." Kisame said innocently.

"Tch... If I find out that you were spying on me, You'll find out that there are worse things than the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Mugen threatened.

"Really? Like what? Are there really Bijus who has more tails than the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Kisame asked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Mugen yelled as he felt rage ripple through him and he knew he was about to go into his 2nd Level form and then he was at 8 tails. He was about to give himself completely to Ookami no Juugo when the 4th Raikage stopped him and redid the seal and then he said," Wow that was dicey. I wasn't expecting to have to redo the seal between you two so soon, son. Huh? What's the matter Mugen?"  
"You know me?" Mugen asked incredulous.

"Of course I know you. So how's Herashi? I take it you got my letter." The 4th said.

"Huh? D-D-Dad? Herashi and I are the sons of the 4th Raikage?" Mugen yelled surprised by this little bit of news.

"Yeah... You are my son... I also see that you have taken Herashi's eyes. He must have offered them to you. I doubt you could have been an equal to him so soon." The 4th Raikage said.

"Dad?" Mugen said.

"Yes?" the 4th said.

Mugen hit the 4th in the stomach and yelled," I'm not sure whether to be pissed at you or glad that I'm the son of the 4th Raikage, Kazuku."  
"That's Kazuku DragonerLixon. I never intended to have you go through all the trouble that you went through." the 4th Raikage said.

"Thanks dad. How do I become even more powerful than I am right now?" Mugen asked.

"Heh... You trained with the Sennin Jiraiya, right? Well then ask him for the toad summoning scroll. Then have them to reverse summon you and then train with Pa. He will teach you the powers of Sage Mode. However with our 3rd Kekkei Gekkei... Power Mover. It will allow us to move energy to our every beck and call. You must only use this under the most harsh conditions." Kazuku said to his son.

"Really?" Mugen asked.

"Yeah... Good luck... I believe that you can succeed me." Kazuku said as he left and Mugen returned to consciousness. Mugen grabbed Dictator and they ran. Mugen then said to her," We need to go back to the Hidden Lightning Village. I must tell Herashi something."  
"What is it?" Dictator asked.

"Herashi and I are the 4th Raikage's sons. I will make my dream a reality and kill my brother to make my dream come true." Mugen said as he picked her up and really ran; vanishing into the wind and leaving behind a cloud of dust. When they arrived at the gates they saw that it was no longer the Hidden Lightning Village, but the Hidden Thunder Village. Mugen ran through without bothering to stop. He ran to the Raikage's office and saw the Raikage, Killer Bee's brother.

"Well, well, well... I wasn't expecting visitors from missing-nins." The Raikage said.

"Shut up and tell me where my brother is." Mugen said.

"Brother? You have no brother. You are an orphan." The Raikage stated.

"Herashi Doragon Juubi is my brother and get the fuck off of my throne. I'm accepting my heritage as the 4th Raikage's son." Mugen said setting Dictator down.

"The 4th's son? What are you talking about? He had no children." The Raikage said.

"Correction sir. I finished the research that Mugen asked of me and it is true. He and Herashi share the same DNA as Kazuku DragonerLixon. They are his offspring." Inu Samakaze said.

"Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon eh? No I do not think I'll get off of _my_ throne without a fight." The Raikage said.

"Fine... You leave me with no other option, but to learn a secret jutsu known only by Jiraiya, my father, Naruto's father, and the toads." Mugen said as he and Dictator vanished.

"Wow... to think that they were just here." Killer Bee said.

"Shut up, Killer Bee." The Raikage said.

_**With the real Mugen and Dictator**_

Mugen walked up to Jiraiya and greeted him.

"Teach me the Toad Summoning Jutsu." Mugen said.  
"Why?" Jiraiya asked.

"So that I can learn Sage Mode and take my rightful place on the throne as Raikage as the son of the 4th Raikage, Kazuku DragonerLixon." Mugen stated.

"Heh... fine." Jiraiya said giving him a scroll to sign.

Mugen and Dictator signed their names on the scroll in their own blood and then put their finger prints on it and then Jiraiya showed them the hand signs.

_Boar, Bird, Horse, Tiger._

"Now then you must swipe your blood on your palm before you use it. Like so..." Jiraiya swiped his blood on his palm and then he soared through the hand signs with Mugen right behind him and they summoned up 2 toads.

Jiraiya summoned up Gamakichi while Mugen summoned up Gamabunta.  
"Whoa... Jiraiya. why have you summoned me here?" Gamabunta asked.

"Not me... him." Jiraiya said motioning to Mugen.  
"Just like Naruto Uzumaki then." Gamabunta said.

"Right then... take me with you to learn Sage Mode." Mugen said.

"Sage Mode? How do you know about that?" Gamabunta asked.  
"Tch... I have my ways." Mugen said.

"Fine... wait right here." Gamabunta said.

"Alright." Mugen said as he knew that they would reverse summon him and he would bring Dictator along with him.

Then Gamabunta vanished with a puff of smoke and then Mugen grabbed Dictator and then he felt something happen and then he saw himself vanish in a puff of smoke. He still felt Dictator in his arms and then he saw that they were on a mountain. This mountain's name was:Myobokuzan.  
"Wow this place is amazing... so how do I learn how to use the Sage Mode?" Mugen asked Gamabunta.

"I'm not the one that is going to train you. Ah... there you are, sir. Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon... this is Pa."  
"Hello, sir. Are you going to teach me how to use Sage Mode?" Mugen asked.

"It seems like it doesn't it... So you want to take the short cut or the easier root?" Pa asked.

"The short cut if it is faster and easier." Mugen said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Pa said mysteriously grabbing him by the hand and taking him in a lake and made Mugen rub his entire body with the toad oil.

"Mugen tell me... how much chakra are you taking in?" Pa asked.

"Quite a bit... why?" Mugen asked.

"Because I heard that you are a Jinchuuriki." Pa said.

"Well... the rumors that you heard are true... I am the vessel for the Ookami no Juugo." Mugen said remaining perfectly still and gathering about a gallon of chakra a second.

Then he felt his body become stronger and more endurable than before.

"Wow... I feel like I'm one with Nature." Mugen said as he stopped gathering Natural Energy and picked up a Toad Statue with one hand and balanced it on one finger and then he gathered chakra into his other hand and he held a regular Rasen-Shuriken Evira Jutsu.  
"Whoa... what is that Jutsu?" Pa inquired.

"This? This is my own Jutsu... It's called the Rasen Shuriken Evira Jutsu. I am able to use all 5 elements and I use that to my advantage. I combine them into a Rasengan and I have this jutsu." Mugen explained.

"Interesting. That jutsu is sure to be a certain death jutsu. You are only to use that jutsu under dire cercumstances." Pa said.

"Alright. Say, Pa... Why can't I just take some of the oil with me?" Mugen asked.

"Because without this mountain's atmosphere the oil will quickly evaporate." Pa stated.

"Oh... well then... lets try it without the oil now." Mugen said as he sat down to meditate and even though he swayed with the wind he was still gathering a great deal of Natural Energy.

"Whoa... he knows his limits well... He is becoming a true sage. This man mught be the child of prophecy. He doing so well in the Sage training and yet, He knows nothing about Jiraiya other than he's a complete and total pervert." Pa said and then he heard a triangle being hit upon.

"Dinner time." Pa said.

Mugen followed them inside and saw that they had cooked bugs and Mugen excused himself from the table.

"Heh... just like Jiraiya." Pa said.

Mugen meditated and then he felt arms around him and he opened his eyes to see that Dictator was hugging him.  
"Tch... Hey Dictator... sorry I haven't spent much time with you." Mugen apologized.

"It's alright, Mugen... I still love you exactly the way you are." Dictator said.  
"Yeah... well... I'm going to fight the Raikage for my birth right upon the throne." Mugen said.

"That's fine... Ugh." Dictator grunted clutching her stomach and Mugen's first reaction was to look inside of her and then he saw not 1, not 2, but 3 fetuses.

"Shit... Anyway... I have to return to training... care to join me? I'm sure that it will help with the aching." Mugen said.

"Sure..." Dictator said as she sat down and went to meditating and then she had markings around her eyes and toad eyes along with Mugen.  
"See told you." Mugen said triumphantly.

"Ah... I see that you are ready for the fighting style now, Mugen." Pa said.

"Yes Pa." Mugen said.

"Please... enough of that... my name is Fukasaku. Please refer to me as such." Fukasaku instructed.

"Yes, Fukasaku-sama." Mugen said as he followed him and then he went through thefighting style of the sage and was learning quickly, knowing that he must defeat Raikage so that he can take his rightful place on the throne.  
They trained in the fighting style of the sage and then soon Mugen mastered that too... Mugen could stay in Sage Mode for about 5 hours because of his emmince amount of chakra.

Mugen then knew that he should try to gather Natural Energy while moving.

"Heh... I told the others that it is impossible... you can't do that... try if you want." Fukasaku said.

Mugen tried and because of his 3rd Kekkei Gekkei he was able to do it without much difficulty.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Fukasaku asked.

"My 3rd Kekkei Gekkei trait... Energy Manipulation. It allows me to move Natural Energy along with my body." Mugen explained.

"Huh... That is quite unique. Good luck with whatever vandetta that you may have." Fukasaku stated.

"Thank you Fukasaku-sama... I truly had a wonderful experience doing the sage training with you. And because of my amazing stamina I can use more than two Shadow Clones and it not interfere with my battle against the Raikage." Mugen said as he left with Dictator and then he appeared in the Raikage's throne room in Sage Mode completely. Mugen then said," I accuse you with treason against the Hidden Lightning Village. I'll make a bet with you. If I win... you can remain Raikage... but we must devide the land of lightning in half. Your half will be the Hidden Thunder Village. My half will be the Hidden Lightning Village." Mugen said.

"And what if I win?" The Raikage asked.  
"Then I will act as an active shinobi of the Hidden Thunder Village, I will tell you all you want to know about the Akatsuki and... I will tell you about your true heritage." Mugen said knowing that he could trap thle Raikage in a Tsukiyomi before the fight was over with.

"Heh... fine. Lets go." the Raikage said as he covered himself in his special lightning style armor.

"Yeah..." Mugen said as he soared through hand signs.

_Dragon, Horse, Tiger, Dog, Rat, Hare, Tiger, Sheep._

"Hah... Fire Styles won't work on me!" Raikage said.

"Sage Style: Ultimate Fire Ball Jutsu!" Mugen yelled as he exhaled a gigantic jet of flame that hit Raikage square in the chest and then he added lightning to it. Mugen had the upper hand and then Raikage charged right through his jutsu and Mugen dodged his Guilotine Kick with ease and then he attacked with a Rasengan. Raikage dodged it. They were now evenly matched even though Mugen hadn't even activated his Mongekyo Sharingan or even his Sharingan for that matter.

"Heh... If you're Herashi's brother then why don't you use your Sharingan on me?" Raikage said.

"FINE!" Mugen said as he activated his Mongekyo Sharingan and it covered most of his eye and then he felt Ookami wanting a little bit in on the action. He felt his whisker marks increase in size and then Mugen felt the slit in the absolute center of his eye.

"WHAT THE?" Raikage yelled in surprise.

"Tch... You wanted to see my full power? Well now you're going to get my full power." Mugen said as he performed a Susanoo and then he made 3 shadow clones and then he began to make his absolute best jutsu.

"Darkness Rasen Shuriken Evira Jutsu!" Mugen yelled as he lowered Susanoo and vanished and appeared behind Raikage and hit him dead on in the chest making it straight through his Lightning Armor.

"What? Ugh." Raikage said as he fainted.

The Lightning Armor Jutsu had significantly lowered the damage done and eventually lowered it low enough to where it wouldn't kill him; only knock him unconscious.  
"Tch... Weakling fool." Mugen said as he took his spot upon the throne of Raikage.  
Dictator worked on healing him and then Mugen had him transported out of his village.

"Inu!" Mugen yelled.

"Yes Lord Mugen, sir?" Inu asked.

"Find me a wedding band and arrange a wonderful wedding for me." Mugen said.  
"Who's the wedding for?" Dictator asked.

"Us." Mugen said simply not wanting to tell her the truth.

"How come?" Dictator asked apparently not letting Mugen go without a hitch.

"Dictator... you're pregnant." Mugen said.

Dictator could only gasp.


	4. Chapter 4 Marriage and Babies

Chapter 4 Marriage and Babies

"I'm pregnant... with how many?" Dictator asked.

"You're pregnant with... triplets." Mugen said.

"WITH TRIPLETS?" Dictator yelled.

"Yes... Imu... I need two rings so that I can restore my honor." Mugen ordered.

"Yes Raikage-sama." Imu stated.

"Why the rings?" Dictator inquired.

"I can't request your hand in marriage without a ring." Mugen said.

"WHAT!" Dictator asked as she had not heard what he had said..

"Nothing." Mugen said knowing that she hadn't heard him so he'd show her.

"I have brought the rings, sir... They instead gave me 3 women sets and wouldn't tell me why." Imu stated.

Mugen simply plucked one of the rings and turned to Dictator and dropped down on one knee.

"Oh, shit." Dictator said not believing her eyes.

"Be nice, love." Mugen stated kindly as he also said," Dictator Shioni, will you marry me?"

Dictator had millions of thoughts running through her head at that moment. There highly un-lady-like things and then she wanted to say some things that were gooey gooey... Both would embarrass her to no end and then she thought of something that wouldn't embarrass her all that much so she said," Yes, Mugen, I will marry you."

Mugen slipped the ring unto her third finger and then got up and kissed all of her fingers.

Then a voice rang," I would like to speak with the Raikage."

"Enter." Mugen said.

A messenger came in and said," Where is the Raikage you demon spawn."

"This, demon spawn as you so nicely put it, is now the Raikage." Mugen said knowing that the messenger was talking about him.

"You the Raikage? As if!" the messenger said.

"Give me the blasted message." Mugen said as he snatched the message out the messenger's hand and then he said," Arrest him for dishonoring the head ninja in his village. Through him in the dungeons. I will deal with him later."

He then opened the message and it read:

_Dear Raikage-sama:_

_We have enacted the Clan Restoration Act on Mugen Ryu DragonerLixon, if he succeeds in getting 3 wives by the end of the year then he will become the new Raikage. If he shouldn't have the 3 wives by this time then he shall be trialed with treason against The Hidden Lightning Village and executed. Then we can have a whole lot of time ahead of us. It is his birth right being as his father was Kazuku Draconian DragonerLixon or the 4th Raikage. Anyway... try and help him._

_Hoping you are well,_

_The Council of Elders._

Mugen couldn't believe what he had read and he had read it aloud.

Then there was a voice, that was unmistakeably female, cleared its voice.

"So aren't you going to ask me?" The female asked.

Mugen recognized the voice as Yukiko's voice.

"Hmmm... Oh alright. Yukiko... Will you marry me?" Mugen asked.

"Yes." Yukiko stated proudly.

"2 wives down one to go." Mugen stated confidently.

"Yeah... but... You took out the only two wives your demon had." Dictator stated knowingly.

"Not true... I have one more wife... She has already been sealed though and we haven't even crossed paths yet... I hope she comes here... I'll know her scent the minute she walks through the gates." Ookami no Juugo admitted unashamed.

"Well it seems that Ookami no Juugo has yet another wife that has already been sealed like Yukiko. Unfortunately we haven't crossed paths yet..." Mugen admitted.

"Really?" Yukiko and Dictator asked.

"Yeah I kn-" Mugen started to say only to be cut off.

"She's actually here! She just walked through the gates." Ookami no Juugo exclaimed.

"What? She's here? Now?" Mugen asked mentally.

"Yes... I've been waiting for her. Her name is Ookami no Juusan." Ookami no Juugo said.

"Well it seems that the host for Ookami no Juusan is here. I'll go say hi to her." Mugen said.

"That and ask her to marry you." Ookami no Juugo said.

"Shut it you BAKA!" Mugen told Ookami no Juugo.

"What? It's true." Ookami no Juugo stated calmly.

"Yeah but you don't have to say it! I was going to work up to it." Mugen yelled.

"Hello I'm the Raikage of this village. May I help you?" Mugen asked politely.

**the girl's point of view**

"So this guy is the Raikage?" the girl asked mentally.

"Apparently... Watch out he is the Jinchuuriki for my husband Ookami no Juugo." Ookami no Juusan stated.

"Really? I wonder if he's already engaged." the girl pondered.

"Yes... I sense Ookami no Juuyon and Ookami no Juuni here... They were also Ookami no Juugo's wives." Ookami no Juusan stated sadly.

"Hmmm? Oh well... I should get to know him a little better though." The girl thought.

"Carful Inomaru that is one road that if you make one tiny mistake could cost you your life." Ookami no Juusan warned.

"I will be careful." Inomaru reassured.

"Hello... I'm Inomaru... I'm currently aware that you hold the Ookami no Juugo sealed inside of you." Inomaru stated.

"Well Inomaru... I take it that you hold the Ookami no Juusan sealed inside of you as well." Mugen stated calmly.

"Correct." Inomaru stated.

"Well then... Shall we go meet the other Jinchuurikis?" Mugen asked.

"Let's." Inomaru replied.

They walked back to Raikage Tower and then Mugen invited her inside and the moment Inomaru stepped inside Yukiko screamed," WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE!"

"Ookami no Juusan at your service... Let me guess Ookami no Juuyon?" Inomaru asked.

"No... That would be me." Dictator said trying to get up, but Mugen pushed her back down saying," Don't over-exert yourself, love. It's bad for the babies."

"BABIES!" Inomaru yelled.

"Yeah... Dictator's pregnant with triplets." Mugen stated.

"Oh..." Inomaru stated.

"Mugen... Dictator's parents just walked through the gates." Ookami no Juugo stated.

"WHAT! DAMN IT! Oh well... Can we hold a Susanno'o over the entire Raikage Tower?" Mugen asked.

"Yeah, but it'll be too risky to try it... You could over-exert yourself thus killing you." Ookami no Juugo said sulkingly.

"Damn... Well let's try it anyway..." Mugen stated.

"If we survive this it'll seriously reduce your Chakra reserves." Ookami no Juugo warned.

"We have to try." Mugen said.

Mugen grabbed Dictator up and explained to them what was going on and Mugen could see the fear in Dictator's eyes and Mugen understood them.

Then Mugen vanished and then he appeared in front of Dictator's parents and then he said," Come with me Mr. and Mrs. Shioni."

They followed him outside of the village and Mugen stopped inside while they where outside.

"Mom... Dad... Everything will be alright." Dictator said.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Mr. Shioni said as he leaped at Mugen only to be met by Mugen's impenetrable force-field covering the entire village.

"Such raw power. He's strong he is." thought.

"Yes... I am." Dictator said unashamed.

"How dare you knock our daughter up." said as she too attacked only to be met as well with Mugen's impenetrable force-field and then Mugen noticed that their blades hadn't broken yet.

"Quite nice chakra wielders you are... how come you aren't shinobi?" Mugen asked.

"Because that was our choice to retire." stated.

"How many weeks are you?" asked.

"10 weeks." Dictator stated.

"How many are there?" inquired.

"I'm pregnant with triplets." Dictator stated.

Mr. and Mrs. Shioni looked at each other and fell over having feinted.

"Wow... who knew that suck ferocious attackers could feint?" Dictator said noticing that Mugen had feinted from the strain of using his Susanno'o for such a long time and on such a large scale.

"Damn... He has to become such a pain in the ass." Dictator thought."Oh well it's one of the reasons why I fell in love with him."

One of the villagers checked his pulse and looked at Dictator who just cradled her stomach lovingly as an answer.

The villager put Mugen on his back and then vanished from sight in burst of flames.

Mugen woke up looking at a pure white ceiling.

"This isn't my house. Where am I?" Mugen thought and then he heard snoring and alot of it.

He looked over and saw his 3 wives-to-bes asleep holding each other in such a way that any man would get an annoying erection. He just couldn't turn his head away from the site before him. He instead asked,"How's the chakra reserves looking?"

"Not as bad as I thought. but you can't use 25% of your original chakra anymore. Another stunt like that and you might not as lucky." Ookami no Juugo stated.

"Well at least it isn't that bad." Mugen thought as he noticed his wives-to-bes stir.

"Hey... how'd you sleep?" Mugen asked.

"Okay." Inomaru said.

"Alright." Yukiko stated.

"Not all that well being as the babies find it funny to kick me." Dictator answered.

"Really? Let me see?" Mugen said as he activated his Byakugan.

He saw them and he also saw the red chakra that was his wife's and then he saw purple chakra which was odd to say the least. Then Dictator screamed and he saw them form a ball of chakra and touch the side of her womb with the ball of chakra and then he knew that they had taken his side of mischief.

"Heh... they aren't kicking they're shape manipulating their chakra." Mugen said.

"Really? Looks like you have a run for your money Mugen." Dictator, Inomaru, and Yukiko said at the same time.

"How long was I out?" Mugen asked changing the subject.

"5 days." Dictator said looking at him fondly.

"And you all have stayed here all that time?" Mugen asked.

"Yep." They all said happily.

"Wow... that just goes to show you how much you three love me." Mugen said.

"Of course we love you Mugen... You're our fiancee" Yukiko said.

**9 months later**

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THEM OUT NOW!" Dictator screamed at the top of her lungs.

"We're working as fast as we can. We'll get your babies out don't worry just push as hard as you can." the medic-nin stated and then she pushed and then there was crying.

"Congratulations it's a girl." the doctor said.

"I have triplets you LILY-LIVERED-SNAKE-TONGUED BASTARDS!" Dictator screamed even louder.

"Dang... Push harder." the doctor said and then Dictator pushed as hard as she could and then you could hear even louder crying and then even more crying of that scale.

"Congratulations you have triplets of two boys and a girl. So what are you going to name them?" the doctor asked.

"Aiko for the girl. Itachi for the boy for my husbands good friend who was killed recently and then Kazuku for the second boy for my husband's father." Dictator said.

"Very good names Lady Dictator." the doctor said

**A/N:Sorry for the sucky chapter and all that especially with it being short but... I've had the hardest time finishing this with being grounded and all that... I just got ungrounded and I'm as happy as can be! I promise to make the next one better. Unless you don't want me to. Bye bye now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Master was in Konoha on a diplomatic mission there hanging out with Naruto and his friends eating at Ichiraku's when he saw his friend Hinata would act even more shy than usual when Naruto was near and when Naruto was conscious of her being there he'd stutter too much than usual and then there was Sakura you could tell that there was some feelings there for Naruto inside of her. Then he saw his village's messenger wolf coming and he quickly grabbed it and patted the wolf and read the note and smiled as he left for his home. He used his Lightning Step of Doom and then he arrived at his house and went to his wives and then he saw them holding the babies.

Then a light bulb came on over his head and he grabbed it and ate it saying," Do you three have any idea who Naruto's parents are?"

Dictator looked confused while Yukiko went on with her business of breast feeding his son.

"Ugh... Minato Namakaze and Kushina Uzumaki are his parents... Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage he is the one who sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of Naruto using the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu upon Naruto and if my sources are correct then I know where they are berried and I know that Kushina was the previous Jinchuuriki before Naruto. For the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Master stated knowingly.

"That's so nice... Heh... So are you planning on bringing them back from the dead?" Dictator asked.

"Aye... When the diplomatic mission is complete and the Chuunin Exams are over. I shall revive them with a forbidden demon style jutsu." Master said.

"Alright... Hmmm? You're going to use Demon Style: Resurrection Jutsu?" Yukiko asked.

"Aye... it is the only Jutsu that'll work on Minato and Kushina Namakaze." Master stated and vanished via Lightning Step of Doom.

He arrived at Naruto's front door and he knocked. When Naruto opened up he saw Master out there and then Master grabbed Naruto's hand and vanished via Lightning Step of Doom and they arrived at the Hyuuga complex. Master shoved him inside the gates saying," Ask for Hinata and then ask her out on a date you Baka... Tell her tonight." and then Master took up a defensive position to protect Naruto's back. Then Hiashi Hyuuga came out and got ready to fight Naruto if Master hadn't punched him the the jaw with an upper cut so hard that Hiashi was sent 10 feet into the air. Then the branch members started to crowd around them and Master fought off all of them effectively without having to activate his Sharingan or his Byakugan. (He had his Forehead Protector layered with lead.) To him they were just really slow. Then Neji Hyuuga came up and activated his Byakugan. Master knew from the reports that Neji was strong. Master stated," Naruto requests to speak with Hinata Hyuuga please."

Neji shook his head no and Master's eyes became slitted and he said in his Demon Enhanced Voice," I said Naruto requests to speak with Hinata Hyuuga in private please."

"Right away!" Neji said scared shitless and he rushed inside and got Hinata who came barging out with a angry look on her face until she saw Naruto there and she blushed a deep shade of red.

"N-N-Naruto-kun... W-W-Why areyou h-h-here?" Hinata asked.

"H-H-Hinata, willyougooutwithme?" Naruto asked blushing the same tint of red as Hinata.

Hinata passed out from hearing Naruto ask her out.

"Awwww... Young love." Master said looking between Naruto who was trying to wake her up to get his answer and Hinata who was still out cold.

Bird, Ox, Boar, Tiger

"Water Style: Water Ball Jutsu!" Master said as he woke Hinata up by hitting Naruto and her both with a giant ball of water that he exhaled through his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BAKA!" Naruto yelled.

"Heh... thought I'd give you a hand now Hinata... Naruto asked you a question... don't you think you should give him an answer?" Master asked.

Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and seeing that they were full of love and adoration she blushed an even deeper shade of red hat would put Gaara's hair to shame.

"O-O-Of course I'll go out with you Naruto. Dad be damned about it." Hinata said the final part to her cousin who was about to say something about it.

"And if you try something I will seek revenge upon you Neji Hyuuga... and your family." Master stated with venom.

"So Hinata... It's almost noon... have you ate anything for lunch?" Naruto asked blushing as his face inched towards hers.

"No... I wouldn't mind having Ramen though." Hinata said blushing as well her face inching towards his.

"I have a better idea..." Master stated a perverted glint in his eyes.

"NO PERVERTS!" Hinata yelled aiming a punch at Master's face which he dodged though with difficulty.

"Hey... It maybe perverted, but not as perverted as those Icha Icha books you both read." Master black mailed.

"Damn it... You're going to tell Kurenai-sensei aren't you?" Hinata asked.

"You're going to tell baa-chan aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Aye." Master stated.

"Damn it!" They both said knowing that they were as good as dead if their secret were told to those two people.

.::::Heh... Naruto might like this one::::. Master thought evily thinking of what was going to occur.

Naruto and Hinata went to Naruto's place while Master went to Ichiraku's and got take out.

He returned to the apartment and he saw Naruto and Hinata kissing and he decided to have a little fun.

He blew a loud wolf whistle at the two making them start and blush in embarrassment from being caught.

"Now then Naruto go to your room and I'll go with you... Hinata I'll leave these bowls of Ramen and I need you to get undressed and take them and place them on your chest and pelvis." Master said," If you don't I'll tell Kurenai of your Icha Icha's."

"Damn..." Hinata said and waited until they were out of the room and she started to get undressed and then she placed the bowls in their designated places.

"Alright! It's done!" Hinata called.

_**In Naruto's room**_

"I like your plan already." Naruto said pervertedly.

"Heh... I thought you might." Master stated gladly.

"Alirght! It's done!" Hinata called to them.

Naruto exited his room and saw Hinata naked with 3 gigantic bowls of Ramen on her and he couldn't help but be turned on.

"Mmmmm... Hinata Ramen... Yummy." Naruto said lovingly.

Hinata blushed at hearing Naruto say something like that and nearly fainted yet she managed to stay conscious.

Naruto then got some chop sticks and then dug in.

_**After 3 bowls and much more time later**_

Naruto had gotten undressed and Hinata being as shy as she is had gotten dressed and ate Ramen off of Naruto. Naruto was watching Hinata eat off of his pelvis getting turned on by the sight of it and Hinata, being the observant girl that she was, giggled happily at the sight of Naruto's dick growing just from her eating off of him. Naruto blushed even redder hearing her giggle like that.

"It's good to know I can affect you like that Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Anytime you do something like this with me Hinata-chan I'll get turned on." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed even redder. Them both putting the color of Gaara's hair to shame once more and then when Hinata finished eating Naruto removed the bowl and then grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her full on the mouth and he asked for entrance with his tongue. Hinata blushed at this, but decided to grant him entrance. Naruto kissed her deeply and with ever increasing passion. Hinata was so weak in the knees that the only thing keeping her up was Naruto. Naruto noticing that Hinata was getting weak legged decided to sit her down on the floor. Master then came out and left seeing Naruto naked and vanished via Lightning Step of Doom.

"Shall we go to my room Hinata-chan?" Naruto aske noticing that Master was not there.

Hinata only nodded blushing like fire. Naruto then picked her up bridal style and kissed her before vanishing into his room.

_**Lemon Don't read unless your 18+ or you just don't want to**_

He closed the door and took off her jacket and kissed her even more his hand traveled down her stomach towards her pants.

He rubbed his finger around the folds of her pussy. She moaned at this and gasped making Naruto smile with love and care for the woman beneath him. Hinata grabbed him and they switched places. Naruto gasped that Hinata was that strong and then she lifted up her shirt and unclapsed her bra removing both articles of clothing she revealed her good size breasts to Naruto. Naruto gasped and raised his hand and cupped Hinata's breast and sucked gently on Hinata's other one. Hinata responded with a yelp and a moan in complete bliss now that she was about to go all the way with Naruto. Naruto then removed Hinata's pants and panties and reveled in her naked body thinking he was looking at the most beautiful person at that moment. The she straddled Naruto grabbing his erection and forcing it inside of herself. She hissed in pain and Naruto getting more worried by the second was afraid that she was extremely hurt until she got used to him and started to pump him inside of her and Naruto getting the idea decided to take it from there. He flipped her over and started to ram into her. She started to moan and that soon turned into screaming his name out loud practically waking up the entire village as she came. The results were that her pussy clamped down so hard on Naruto's erection that he came with her.

_**End of Lemon**_

Naruto grabbed the sheet and pulled it over them and said," Good Night Hinata-hime."

Hinata simply blushed and snuggled next to him unknowingly that there were two other girls watching them with blushes on their faces.

The two girls turned out to be sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka and they were watching them have sex wanting to be in it as well. They left using their speed and stealth to the wanting of not being caught. They weren't.

_**The next day**_

Naruto and Hinata woke up and had Ramen for breakfast. Then they went out for their daily training excersize. Sakura was watching them from one side while Ino was watching them from the other. Then Naruto and Hinata got into their Taijutsu forms and decided for a little friendly spar. It was at that time that Sakura and Ino decided to make an appearance. Sakura and Ino walked over to them and interupted them and then they said," Lets have a friendly fight alright? If you guys win then we'll teach you guys some major Chakra Control excersizes... But if we win then you two have to be our boyfriend and girlfriend."

Naruto looked at Hinata who only nodded and Naruto nodded as well and got into his family's Taijutsu style stance while Hinata got into her improvised Jyuuken style stance. They dashed foward much to Sakura's and Ino's surprise and then they dodged excessively and then Sakura ounched the ground and split it and then Ino used her family's jutsu and trapped Hinata while Sakura took care of Naruto.

Sakura jumped up into the trees and then jumped up into the air and preformed an arial chakra enhanced punch to the ground as Naruto made a few Shadow Clones. he then gathered and focused enough Chakra to preform his Rasen-Shuriken and then he flung it Sakura who couldn't dodge being as she was in the air. Then she made her own Shadow Clone and she used it to dodge from the Rasen-Shuriken and then she hit the ground releasing it in a powerful blast tearing up the battle field and flinging some rocks at Naruto who got hit by some of them effectively knocking him out.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY! We won! Now you two are our boyfriend and girlfriend!" Ino cheered with Sakura.

"Damn it... Naruto!" Hinata yelled going to her lover and preformed medical ninjutsu upon him and soon he was wide awake and healthy again.

"Hey Hinata... we lost didn't we?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah... you know what though? I don't care if I have to share you with them... They're our friends and I know I can trust them." Hinata stated firmly.

Naruto's only response was to chuckle at that. He then got up and then he grabbed Hinata's hand and thne Sakura came over and grabbed Naruto's hand and then Ino grabbed Hinata's other hand. They left for Ichiraku's and then Ino whispered something in Hinata's ear that made Hinata blush. Sakura knew what Ino had whispered to Hinata and whispered the same thing to Naruto making him sputter and blush and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata giggle with anticipation. Naruto then ordered 12 bowls of Miso Ramen while the girls had 3 bowls of Miso Ramen. Then the girls grabbed unto Naruto and they ran off towards his house. Naruto barely got inside his house when Sakura grabbed him in a hug using immense strength and Ino waited until Sakura had him on the bed and tied him to it while Hinata closed the door. They were about to do some crazy bondage. Naruto watched as the girls all stripped him of his clothes.

_**Lemon you know the drill**_

Naruto then saw them take their clothes off except for Hinata and Sakura while Ino straddled him and then Naruto called upon the 9 Tails Chakra and then he destroyed the bonds and then he grabbed Ino and set her on the bed while he entered her and rammed into her several times. Sakura watched as Ino was getting fucked while she was getting licked by Hinata until Naruto came inside of Ino and he came out and went over to Sakura. He then put her on her back and entered her as he began pumping himself in and out of her as Hinata and Ino came over to them and started to suck on Sakura's breasts. Then Sakura started to groan in pleasure.

"Mmmmm... Oh... Ino... Hinata... NARUTO HARDER AND FASTER!" Sakura yelled in pleasure.

Naruto eagerly abliged to her orders only to feel her clamp around him and he came inside of her. The feeling of him cum inside if her made her cum as well.

Then Naruto withdrew from her and decided to have some fun with Hinata. She saw the look in his eyes and knew she was going to have some trouble. He grabbed her and he instantly had her ankle held up by a knuse and he soon entered her and then Sakura and Ino crawled over to Hinata and sucked on her breasts as well making Hinata moan and scream in bliss. Naruto chuckled as he heard Hinata scream his name and then he soon had cum inside of Hinata as well and Hinata had cum real soon. Then Ino crawled over and grabbed Naruto and had him on the floor while Sakura positioned herself over his mouth, Ino straddled him, and Hinata was in an odd position; her pussy facing Ino's mouth and her mouth facing Sakura's breasts. Ino grabbed Hinata's waiste and then pulled her mouth to Hinata's pussy and then Naruto began to thrust into Ino while this was happening Naruto was also licking Sakura's pussy and Hinata was sucking on Sakura's breast while fondleing with the other one. They went as thus for the whole night until early morning until they finally passed out.

_**The next morning**_

Naruto woke up to find himself surrounded by Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Naruto eased out of their arms and then went outside for some fresh air. Thinking about the massive amounts of sex he had last night. He heard some commotion inside his apartment and then he saw that Hiashi Hyuuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Fushashiki Haruno had broken into his apartment and he decided to give them a warm welcome.

"YOU! YOU DEMON SPAWN! WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Inoichi yelled.

"Dad?" Ino called from the hall-way fully clothed and looking quite presentable.

Damn... dodged a bullet there. I wonder if Sakura nd Hinata are doing the same and getting prepared. Naruto thought.

"AND WHERE'S SAKURA?" Fushashiki asked.

"Right here dad." Sakura called completely clothed and presentable.

Another bullet dodged. Come on Hinata... don't fail me now. Naruto thought.

Hinata came out and went to the bathroom and then Master came barging in and easily disptched of the 3 angry fathers and had erased the scene from their minds. Master then turned around and saw Ino and Sakura cowering in fear only to see him smile.

"So tell me Master-san... Why are you here and not at your house with your wives?" Naruto asked.

"Diplomatic relations..." Master stated confidently.

"But attacking 2 chuunin and a head of clan a bit putting the odds against you?" Naruto asked.

"True, but I can't have them calling you a demon spawn when they know for sure that you aren't." Master explained.

"Oh alright... Well I need to go see the baa-chan to see if there's any missions out there for me." Naruto stated.

"I understand." Master said as he decided to keep point upon the 4 ninja to despell any attack that the village might throw at Naruto.

They arrived at Hokage Tower and they went inside. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura went inside while Master stayed outside the door to Tsunade's office.

_**with Naruto**_

Naruto went up to the Hokage's desk and found her asleep and then he told the 4 girls and then Hinata surprosed everyone when she preformed a water style jutsu and splashed Tsunade with it and woke her up.

"SHIZUNE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU- Oh Naruto, Hinata,Sakura, Ino... What a pleasant surprise... To what do I owe the honor?" Tsunade asked.

"Is there any missions for today?" Naruto asked.

"Not for Team Kakasi and Asuma... Team Kurenai are waiting for you Hinata." Tsunade informed them.

"Thank you baa-chan." Naruto said.

"Thank you milady." Sakura and Ino said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Hinata said sadly.

_**Outside when they exit Hokage Tower**_

Master suggested that Hinata use multiple Shadow Clones and stayed out of Kiba and Akamaru's nose range. Hinata eagerly agreed to this and went off to the training feild and then created 10 Shadow Clones that she had mastered thanks to Naruto. She then left with them telling one of her clones to go meet up with her team and the others to stay outside of a 4 mile radius of he clone. They all obliged and they all left happily. They had alot of sex for 3 weeks.

_**3 weeks later**_

Tsunade was in her office with Ino, Hinata, and Sakura having just been told that they were pregnant and by the same man. When asked who the father was all they said was that he'd be here shortly. About 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Tsunade asked the knocker to come in and then Naruto came in and saw Ino, Sakura, and Hinata and lowered his head in admitance and then Tsunade connected the dots.

"YOU! YOU INPREGNATED INO YAMANAKA, SAKURA HARUNO, AND HINATA HYUUGA! Why Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Heh... I'm in love with them... So much in fact that I had an engagement ring being fashioned just 3 weeks ago before we came here. The girls have no knowledge of this." Naruto explained.

"WHAT!" All the girls yelled.

"They just got done today." Naruto stated happily and went over to the girls and dropped down on one knee and balanced one of them on his knee while he held the other two open he slowly opened the last one and showed the rings to Hinata, Ino, and Sakura and asked,"Will you beautiful ladies do me the unbearable honor of marrying me?"

Tsunade just fainted and Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all said that they would. Jiraiya chose this time to come in and saw Tsunade unconscious with Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura all hugging in the middle of her office.

"Stop all that lovey dovey nonscence! Now what is the meaning of all the hugging?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ero-sennin... I'm getting married!" Naruto yelled.

"WHAT! TO WHOM!" Jiraiya yelled questioningly only to have Master pin him to the floor and said,"To those beautiful young ladies he was hugging before you stopped them."

"Oh... Can you get off me please?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not until you appologize to your godson." Master said.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"How do you know about that?" Jiraiya asked.

"I know many things especially if you'll look inot my right eye." Master said activating his Sharingan.

"Hmmm? The Sharingan? Oh I see... You must be the infamous Copy-Kage of Kumo.. It is rumored that you can kill wit ha single look and also have copied over twelve million nijutsu, taijutsu styles, and genjutsu." Jiraiya said.

"Including the ones from Akatsuki when I was with them for a year and nearly killed Kisame Hishigake as was my plan from the start!" Master said warningly.

"Hmmm... That's interesting... Care to tell me a bit about them?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sure... Hmmm... There's Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hishigake, Sasori of the Red Sand, Deidara, Tobi, Pein whom were most of the original Akatsuki, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Nagato, and last, but definitely not least and dangerous, Madara Uchiha." Master stated.

"Sasuke has gone looking for his brother to kill and has killed Orochimaru." Naruto informed Master.

"I was afraid fo that... hmmm... Madara would most likely be interested in Sasuke and eventually recruit him into Akatsuki... so that'll cut out Itachi and instill Sasuke Uchiha." Master stated.

"WHAT! MADARA UCHIHA IS ALIVE!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Aye and is the leader of Akatsuki and is posing as a retarded annoying little boy named Tobi... also there is something else... Madara has escaped notice because he is the Mizukage." Master stated firmly.

"SAY WHAT!" Tsunade yelled finally regaining consciousness.

"Aye... I'll need Naruto to sign a second summoning contract only this time with the wolves... Hinata and Ino can come too and learn the Dragon Mode from the wolves however Sakura will need to learn under the slugs." Master stated intelligently.

"Dragon Mode? But I was supposed to learn Sage Mode fro mthe Toads." Naruto said.

"You'll be learning both... you see Dragon Mode will allow you to gather a specific type of energy called reishi and transform it into your own power... I am able to do both... being as such I am able to go into what is known as Dragon Sage Mode. It has the capabilities to increase almost everything about you 100 fold." Master said.

"Damn... I definately want to learn that one." Naruto said.

"You'll have to wait to learn it... Tomorrow is your wedding day... Hinata, bring your father, Ino, your mom and dad, you as well Sakura." Master stated.

"Hai." They said and they left.

_**The next morning in Hokage Tower**_

Master had Hiashi Hyuuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, his wife, Fukashiki and his wife all pulled over to the side.

"If you say anything during the part,'If anyone that believes that these four should not be wed speak now or forever hold thy tongue' I will personally hunt you down and kill you." Master stated.

"Who are our daughters marrying?" Inoichi asked.

"Heh... Lets just say He's the son of a famous Konohagakure heroe." Master said looking over at the engraving of the 4th in the mountain and this didn't pass the farthers and mothers notice.

"He's the son of the Yandaime Hokage? Who is he?" Hiashi asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Master said.

"And who are you representing?" Fukashiki asked.

"The husband to be of course." Master stated.

Then the 3 girls appeared and said," It's about to start."

They then entered the room with the girls in tow and then there stood Naruto waiting for his brides to be.

"What him?" Fukashiki's wife hissed to Master whom simply nodded his head.

"We are gathered here today to bind the lives of Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki-" Tsunade said.

"Namakaze." Master finished.

"Right... Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze... If there is anyone here that does not think that these four should not be wed speak now or forever hold thy tongue." Tsunade said.

Then the room was filled with a horrible amount of Killer Intent coming from Master basically saying one thing...'Don't say a damn thing.'

Then Danzou barged in and said,"Tsunade... I am here to stop 2 clan heirs and Haruno Sakura from being wed to the Demon Spawn."

Then there was Killer Intent coming not only from Master, but Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Naruto.

Master vanished and pinned Danzou down and said,"You'd dishonor the son of the 4th Hokage by calling him a demon spawn?"

"That demon is no son of the 4th."

"I can testify for that... Naruto being as this is your wedding day... here."

Naruto read the scroll handed to him by his godfather.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then either you are 18 or its your wedding day. When I sealed the Kyuubi inside of you I knew I was going to give up my life to do so... Your mother never made past yoru birth however, being as she was the previous container for the Kyuubi... We were attacked as soon as you were born by none other than Madara Uchiha... He is the real reason the Kyuubi attacked Konoha all those years ago. Also... Your mother was asked by her best friend Miyoto Uchiha to look after her son, Sasuke Uchiha... Beign as she never lived past that day and I died sealing the Kyuubi inside of you you have the responsibility to look out for you god brother Sasuke Uchiha... I guess that you have guessed it by now that I am indeed the Yandaime Hokage, Minato Namakaze._

_I love you,_

_Minato Namakaze_

"THE 4th WAS MY FATHER! SASUKE IS MY GOD BROTHER!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" his wives to be asked looking at the scroll.

"That is a forgery." Danzou yelled.

"Lets find out shall we... I expect that Minato and Kushina would love to see their son's wedding." Master said.

"How will you do that when they are berried atop Hokage Mountain at the 1st tree atop the Yandaime's head?" Danzou asked.

"You'll see." Master said.

Master then vanished via Shunshin and then was atop the Yandaime's head and then brought up Minato's and Kushina's coffins and then he ran through some hand signs. Focusing his Demonic Chakra into them.

"Demon Style: Resurrection Jutsu!" Master yelled effectively focing his and his Bijuu's Chakra into the both of them and then they opened their eyes and then asked,"Hello... Can you tell me where my son is?"

"He's getting married Kushina Namakaze." Master stated.

"MARRIED! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN!" Minato asked.

"16 years... He's about to leave to learn Sage Mode and then Dragon Mode." Master stated.

"No he's not." Kushina yelled.

"You can not stop him. He is determined to do so and he had even surpassed Minato in regards to the Rasengan his own jutsu." Master stated firmly.

"Really? Take us to him." Minato said.

"For one... I don't have to answer to you only Naruto and Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju." Master stated.

"I see... by the way... Do you know what Madara wanted that night?" Minato asked.

"Aye... He wants the six paths... He's already gotten 3... Uchiha and Senju straight from Tsunade's grand father the 1st Hokage. Now he's going after Nagato for the Rinnegan... I personally already have 2 of the 6 paths if not more... I hope that I do cause that'll mean that he'll have to come after me soon enough. Though although I probably have more than that." Master stated.

"Alright... Can we see our little Naruto-kun now?" Kushina asked.

"Certainly... He's awaiting you right now." Master stated.

They vanished via Shushin and appeared inside the Hokage's office.

Then Kushina turned around and saw her son and ran and gave him a crying hug.

"OH! -KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Kushina cried into his shirt making it soaking wet.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all had one thought,Bitch is going to die for laying her hands on our man.

"KUSHINA NAMAKAZE!" Tsunade yelled questioningly.

NAMAKAZE! Naruto's mother? She's down right beautiful.

"Hai?" Kushina asked.

"YONDAIME-SAMA!" Danzou asked.

"Hai. I also understand that you do not believe that Naruto is my son." Minato said.

That's the Yondaime Hokage! Naruto really is his son.

"Mom? Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Yondaime-sama... you say that this demon spawn is-" Danzou said only to have Minato's and Kushina's fist in his stomach sending him out the door and falling on his back out fo air.

"NEVER CALL MY SON A DEMON SPAWN EVER AGAIN!" Minato yelled.

"Hai! Yondaime-sama." Danzou said.

"Mom?Dad?" Naruto asked again.

"Hai.. It is us." Minato said turning to his son and grinned.

"Mom... Dad... I'd like you to meet my brides to be.. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata." Naruto introduced.

"Ah... 3 fiances you forgot to mention that one." Kushina said to Master who simply activated his Sharingan in warning.

"And to a Hyuuga, Yamanaka, and a Haruno... Nice choices son." Minato stated.

"I didn't exactly choose them... They chose me and I fell in love." Naruto stated.

"Well.. then I now pronounce you husband and wives. You may now kiss the brides." Tsunade stated with authority.

"Well then to the Summon world..." Master said after they were done kissing.

He flashed through about four hundred hand signs after biting his two thumbs and wiping some blood on his palms and yelled," Summoning Jutsu!: Wolf and Toad!"

Then Fugakaku and Akaookami showed up and Master said," Take Naruto, Ino, and Hinata with you guys if you can not I have the wolf contract and Jiraiya has the Toad contract." Master said.

"Ah... little Jiraiya... how are you?" Fugakaku asked.

"I'm doing alright Pa." Jiraiya said.

"Good... Hmmm? Is that him? The child of legend?" Pa asked.

"Aye... that be him." Jiraiya said.

"I see. He's alot scraunier then I expected little Jiraiya." Pa stated.

"JUST TAKE HIM PA!" Master yelled.

"AGH! Master Dominate DragonerLixon... I have seen you since you were 6 years old... how are you?" Pa asked.

"Yeah... I now have a summoning contract with the wolves and I'm the Raikage now..." Master stated,"NOW ON TO NARUTO'S LEARNING SAGE MODE!"

"He's not ready." Pa stated.

"Too bad Pa... You forget that not only can I block off all of your chakra points I can also kill you with a simple flick of my finger." Master stated threatiningly.

"Right... I did forget that not only do you have a Sharingan, but also a Byakugan curtesy of your friend whom I believe is a Sound nin now." Pa said.

"No... Tidusred is now under the protection of the Hidden Lightning Village." Master stated firmly.

"Alright then... Naruto... are you ready to go?" Pa asked.

"Hinata and Ino have to come with me." Naruto said.

"They can not... They have not signed the contract." Pa said.

Master looked pointedly at Jiraiya and Jiraiya threw the summoning scroll in front of Hinata and Ino.

"Sign your names and add your mark to the contract of the Toads." Jiraiya stated.

Hinata hurridly did so and hopped next to Naruto. Ino quickly signed and then hopped up next to Hinata while Sakura performed her own summoning jutsu to summon a slug to take her. Then they all vanished in a puff of smoke and Tsunade tossed them a set of keys.

"Namakaze compound?" Kushina asked catching the keys without looking at them.

"Aye... don't worry... they'll be back in about 6 months if not more... no more than a year and a half." Tsunade stated confidently.

"He must be very strong and have excellent chakra control then." Kushina stated.

"He is strong... but has little chakra control... and enoguh concentration to pull off his famous Rasen-Shuriken." Tsunade stated.

"How will it get done so fast then?" Minato asked.

"His favorite jutsu... Shadow Clone Jutsu." Tsunade stated simply.

"Oh... I guess that would make sense." Kushina stated.

"Aye..." Minato said forming a Rasengan in his hand because he had heard Danzou mutter Demon Spawn of the 4th.

_**With Naruto and company**_

Master, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura all arrived in the summoning world and Naruto took a big wiff and fainted.

"Sorry... I just passed gas." Master said.

"WHAT!" Ino and Sakura yelled.

Umm... Ookami? How manuy injuries can you heal at a time?

"Ummm... not many...Hmmm? YOU IDIOT YOU MURDERED US BOTH!"

How was I supposed to know that you were going to use my ass to pass your gas?

"Their eyes scare me dearly... I'm really fearing for my life right now."

Why aren't you a Demon Lord?

"YOU FOOL NOT ONLY DO YOU MAKE ACURATE ASSUMPTIONS BUT YOU HAVE KILLED US BOTH!"

I've never met a scared Demon before and OH SHIT HERE THEY COME AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"It was nice knowing you youji."

Why would you say that I'm running away!

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THEM ANGRIER!"

WHAT OH SHIT THEY'RE CATCHING UP!

Master then accessed his demon's chakra and then vanished via Lightnign Step of Doom and then he appeared upon Akaookami's back.

Then Master sat down and quickly gathered Nature Energy and Reishi as fast as he could and then when he was done he was in Dragon Sage Mode and then he accessed his demonic chakra and then he gathered his chakra into his hand and concentrated it there and then he formed a Rasengan and then he focused the elemental chakras into it along with his Demonic Chakra... Oh what the hell he also put in some Nature Energy and Reishi creating his Dragon Sage Style: Darkness Rasen-Shuriken-Envira from the Void Jutsu!

"Heh... You really want to fight me or are you going to learn?" Master countered as he showed his massive Jutsu.

"LEARN PLEASE!" Ino and Sakura screamed in horror.

"Good... Now then... Ino, Hinata, and Naruto... go to the Toads and learn the awesome power of Sage Mode." Master stated firmly.

"Yes, sir." The three said.

Master laid down to await for them.

_**6 months later**_

Naruto came up to Master with Ino and Hinata close behind him... They had just finished learning Sage Mode and Sakrua came from the opposite direction having finished learning from the Slugs.

"Now then... Naruto, Ino, Hinata... Stay here to learn the ways of Dragon Mode... Sakura... go learn Sage Mode from the Toads." Master said firmly as if to say that there was no room for arguements.

"Alright..." They all said...

"Dragon Mode is done much as the same way as Sage Mode only you gather Electro-Magnetic Energy and assemble it over your body in an invisible armor and body inhancer... When combined with Sage Mode... The power usualy goes to the face and you can gather such energy while moving and with the teachings of Dragon Mode you can gather Natural Energy while moving... even though it's supposed to be nigh impossible. When it forms mostly upon the user's face... It will form a mask... This mask shows that he is in Dragon Mode. If a person can stay in Sage Mode and Dragon Mode for an hour then they can stay in Dragon Sage Mode for 10 hours now I know what you're thinking... If one can stay in Sage Mode and Dragon Mode for 3 hours then that person can stay in Dragon Sage mode for 30 hours... This is not so... That person can stay in Dragon Sage Mode for 300 hours at a time... It is a ruthless style to use... And what's more... The Dragon Sage Mode was invented by me and has a very unique Taijutsu style that you must use to maximize the damage you wish to inflict." Master stated explanitorily.

"Right!" They all said.

"Now get to work." Master stated.

The rest of Dragon Mode is a secret.


	6. Chapter 6 ANBU Captain? SSS Jounin?

_**6 months later**_

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and their babies were all done with Sage Mode Training. Naruto, Hinata, and Ino were done with Dragon Mode Training. Sakura was done training with the slugs. Master then sent Pa to reverse summon them and then shortly after they were infront of Tsunade. Tsunade jumoed not having sensed anyone and then saw Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata infront of her with the Copy Kage,Master.

"Hey! Baa-chan! Where's Mom and Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Tsunade asked reaching for a Sake bottle only to have it shatter by a burst of chakra.

"Do not drink infront of my children!" Hinata warned.

"Ah... I see... Hmmm... Your mother is at your father's house and your father is with his genin cell team. I believe he is in Training Field 9." Tsunade stated only to blink and see them gone.

"Damn... How they've improved. Hmmm... I think I'll choose Naruto to be my successor." Tsunade stated and writing it down.

_**With Naruto and gang**_

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Master all went straight for Training Ground 9 and then they soon saw Minato and Naruto used his stamina to gain ground on the girls and rush up to his father.

"Tou-san!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmmm? Naruto? Ah! It's good to see you my son!" Minato yelled.

"We're students of the Yandaime... SHOW SOME RESPECT DEMON SPAWN!" one of the kids yelled only to find a kunai at her throat curtesy of Master.

"Do not call Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze a Demon Spawn ever again you runts or I'll show you three that there is a Kage out there more powerful than the Yandaime." Master stated sending killing intent to the three genin.

"R-R-Right!" the three genin said before fainting.

"Good kids you got here Minato-sama... They were able to resist my killing intent for that long." Master stated praisingly.

"Thank you Raikage-sama." Minato stated.

"Please Minato-sama... Please call me Master-sama." Master stated.

"Alright... Master-sama." Minato stated firmly.

"Good... now then I'd like for Naruto to introduce you to your grandkids." Master stated.

"Tou-san this is Hizashi and Jiashi from Hinata's uncle who died and her elder who died from being struck by her father... Fugashiki from Sakura's father who's dead and lastly... Sarutobi for old man... He was like a grand father to me." Naruto explained.

"I see... Hmmm... Hahahahahahahahahaahahahaha... Oh and... Naruto... I'm sorry for your loss... but Jiraiya's dead. Assinated by none other than Pein of the Akatsuki." Minato stated.

Naruto instantly got depressed and Master tried to cheer him up. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata tried to cheer him up. Nothing worked. Naruto just went for a walk around Konoha. He arrived at a bench and sat down and a few moments later Iruka Umino came up and cheered him up slightly and then Shikamaru came up and explained to Naruto that Asuma Sarutobi was dead and then he got out a cigarrete and lit it up and started to smoke it only to Naruto's bewilderment. Shikamaru then lead Naruto to the Hospital only to find Kurenai coming out and her belly swollen and Naruto exclaimed," K-K-Kurenai-sensei!"

"Aye... She's pregnant with Asuma-sensei's child and he left it for me to look after." Shikamaru said only to have Naruto punch him through 5 walls yelling," I know what pregnancy looks like Shikamaru! I do have 3 wives."

"Really? Who? Wait... come to think of it... I haven't seen Ino, Hinata, and Sakura around in a year." Shikamaru then said his signature sentence,"This is such a drag."

"NARUTO!" the sound of three female voices sounded.

"Hmm? Ah... There's the girls now." Shikamaru stated then noticing the ring on their fingers.

"I see you've been talking to our husband Shikamaru." Ino said.

Shikamaru did the only thing that was left for him to do... faint.

Ino simply laughed at him and then there was a ground shaking crash and Naruto looked and saw Choji and he said," Hey Choji you look better and more healthy than normal!"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" Choji yelled as he swung his fist at Naruto and Naruto simply vanished in the blink of an eye and was over Choji's head and kicked him at the base between his head and neck effectively knocking him out. Then he vanished again and appeared next to his family. Kurenai then decides to show up.

"My Naruto you've grown up to be quite a young and attractive young man... although I heard Ino say 'our husband'. Who's your other wife?" Kurenai asked.

"Wives actually... Sakura Haruno and I think you might like to meet my last wife..." Naruto said as Hinata came up carrying Hizashi and Jiashi making Kurenai did the only thing left for her... she fainted as well.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha... Now that's funny... Hmmm... I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is." Naruto wondered.

They then looked up into a tree and then saw him reading his Icha Icha book and then Naruto simply used a Rasen-Shuriken upon the tree and he had mastered making it silent yet deadly. Kakashi not noticing this fell into the tree and said," Oh Naruto... You're back... Let's find out just how good you've gotten."

"How good we've gotten." Sakura corrected her teacher.

"Alright... However I've got to get it cleared with the Hokage first." Kakashi stated.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Kakashi." Tsunade said sneaking up behind him.

Damn it... That'll prevent me from reading the last of Jiraiya-sama's magnificent book.

"Alright... Let's go to the Arena and we can test to see if your worthy of becoming Jonin." Kakashi stated.

"ALRIGHT!" They all said.

Just then Kurenai's team also came up and saw Hinata.

"HINATA! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN!" Kiba asked running to Hinata only to be grabbed by Shino who looked pointidly at Hinata's marriage ring and the babies in her arms.

"HEY HINATA! WHO'S KIDS ARE THOSE!" Kiba yelled only to have Naruto's elbow in his face and saying," I do not appreciate you yelling at my wife."

"WIFE!" Kiba yelled.

"Aye... my wife." Naruto said agitated that Kiba was now yelling at him.

Then in the blink of an eye Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino weren't there and in the Arena faster than Kakashi could get there. Tsunade came up and sat down and explained the rules... They had to defeat as many Jounin, Chuunin, and ANBU as they could before they were defeated and they could use any jutsu except Sexy no Jutsu, Harem no Jutsu and Naruto couldn't use the fox's chakra as that would give him an unfair advantage.

They then begun and the first person to attack was one of their friends whom was a lower Chuunin Tenten. Sakura who excelled in close combat decided that she'd go up against her. Tenten opened up her scroll and blinked and Sakura was gone and she felt a kunai on her juggular.

"Forfeit." Sakura demanded.

"Never." Tenten said as she vanished in place of a log and then She attacked Sakura only to find her gone and then she fell face first into the ground from a kick to the back of the head curtesy of Sakura. Naruto was siting there holding onto Fugashiki the whole time this was happening.

"NEXT WILL BE A MID CHUUNIN! COME ON OUT SHINO ABURAME!" Tsunade yelled.

Ino wanted to go up against Shino and so she stepped foward and then when the fight started she vanished and reappeared behind Shino and hit him in the back of the head effectively knocking him unconscious. The match was called in Ino's favor and next was Hinata facing off against a high Chuunin and then she handed Naruto Hizashi and Jiashi and got into her Jyuuken stance when Rock Lee came out. He saw them and looked hard at them.

"YO! BUSHY BROW!" Naruto called.

"Hmmm? NARUTO!" Lee asked.

"YEP!" Naruto yelled.

"Then Hmmm? Pale eyes... HINATA!" Lee asked as he looked and saw blonde and pink hair," SAKURA! INO!"

"YEP!" They all said in unison.

"BEGIN!" Tsunade yelled and Hinata simply vanished from sight and appeared infront of Lee and used her Eight Trigrams Rotation and hit Lee in the gut effectively sending him backwards into the wall creating a large crater there knocking Lee out temporarily.

"NOW IT WILL BE NARUTO UZU-" Tsunade almost said when Naruto yelled,"NAMAKAZE!"

"Fine... NARUTO NAMAKAZE AGAINST A LOW LEVEL JOUNIN!" Tsunade called out.

Then Anko came out and Naruto sat down and started to gather Natural Chakra.

"What is he doing using that so early in the fight?" Ino asked.

Then Naruto under went a change to his form as he entered Sage Mode.

"Heh...:" Naruto said as he vanished and appeared behind Anko forming a Rasengan in his hand.

"Sage Style: Rasengan!" Naruto yelled landing the jutsu upon Anko.

"Winner Naruto Namakaze." Tsunade called.

"NAMAKAZE!" everyone asked.

"Heh... That a boy... make me proud son." Minato called.

"THE 4th?" They all yelled.

"Hmmm? I was wondering when you guys would recognize me here." Minato called.

"HI DAD!" Naruto called.

"HI SON!" Minato yelled.

"NEXT WILL BE SAKURA NAMAKAZE AGAINST A MID LEVEL CHUUNIN!" Tsunade called out.

Then Shikamaru came out and then Sakura got into her taijutsu stance.

"BEGIN!" Tsunade called and Sakura vanished appearing infront of Shikamaru in the air and she kicked him with a perfectly executed Leaf Whirlwind and then she punched him into the ground with a chakra enforced punch to the gut.

"Winner Sakrua Namakaze!" Tsunade stated.

"NEXT WILL BE INO NAMAKAZE AGAINST A HIGH LEVEL CHUUNIN!" Tsunade called out.

Choji came out and Ino knew that this was not going to be easy and soon Choji was upon her using his Human Boulder Jutsu only to find Ino not there and Ino quickly attacked with a powerful kick to his stomach.

"Winner Ino Namakaze against a Low Level Jounin." Tsuande stated.

Kiba came out and then he saw everyone and said,"I havge to fight Hinata? Come on that'll be too easy! Fang over Fang!"

"Eight Trigrams Rotation!" Hinata yelled and then she activated her Byakugan and then she used her cousin's Eight Trigrams 128 palms to effectively close off Kiba's chakra points.

"Winner! Hinata Namakaze! Next is... Naruto Namakaze vs... a mid level Jounin!" Tsunade called.

Then Might Guy appeared and said,"Hey everybody... Life treating you good?"

"BEGIN!" Tsunade called.

Guy and Naruto vanished and then they reappeared with Naruto using a Rasengan on Guy.

"Winner... Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura... against a high level chuunin." Tsunade said.

Inoichi, Ino's father came out.

"BEGIN!" Tsunade called only to be amazed as Sakura pumbled Inoichi into a bloody pulp because he refused to fight her.

"Winner Sakura... Next is Ino... against a low level Jounin." Tsunade stated.

Shikaku came out and to the whole crowds amazement left with his wife dragging him with a frying pan in her hand.

"Ino wins by default. Hinata up against a mid level Jounin." Tsunade called.

Neji came in and saw that he was going to fight Hinata and smirked remembering how easy it was to beat her during the Chuunin Exams. Then he saw her sit down.

"Heh... Neji is in for an ass whooping." Naruto said.

"BEGIN!" Tsunade called smirking.

Hinata began to change as she entered Sage Mode and then attacked Neji with her own technique of the Jyuukan... Eight Trigrams 1024 palms. This technique allows her to apply outside damage as well as inside damage however it counts a more hits than it is.

Neji feeling all these hits was severely knocked off balance and when Hinata used her final strike she sent him over the Arena and into the Hyuuga compound.

"Winner by disqualification... Hinata... Next is Naruto against a High Level Jounin." Tsunade called and saw Kakashi come out.

"Begin!" Tsunade yelled only to see Naruto had already won because she had blinked when she had said it.

"Winner Naruto... Alright guys... Lets step up the stakes... I'm getting tired of this... I'm going to give you 4 ANBU Captains and then I want you guys to defeat them in under 7 minutes. Alright! If you do... Then I'll give a choice of being either ANBU Captains or SSD Level Jounins." Tsunade called and then 4 ANBU Captains appeared and then Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and the ANBU Captains vanished and then they reappeared with Naruto using a Rasengan on his ANBU Captain, Ino using a highly chakra enforced kick to her ANBU Captain, Hinata using eight Trigrams Rotation on her ANBU Captain, and Sakura using a chakra enforced punch to send all four ANBU Captains into a crater.

"Winner... Amazingly... is Hinata Namakaze, Naruto Namakaze, Sakrua Namakaze, and Ino Namakaze." Tsunade called out to the crowd.

They cheered because they hadn't seen a fight go so quickly and seen somebody that powerful since the 4th whom was supposed to be dead, but was there in stadium with them.

"If you guys can learn the Hiraishin Jutsu from Minato then you will be given SSS Rank and still be able to choose." Tsunade said.

"No we can't cause we've already chosen." Naruto said.

"Jounin." Ino stated.

"Jounin." Hinata stated.

"Jounin." Sakura stated.

"Then I guess this makes this unaminous... Jounin." Naruto stated.

"Very well... I'd like a report from any of you who know the Hiraishin Jutsu." Tsunade commanded.

"Right." They all said.

Minato flashed down and grabbed Naruto and flashed away using the Hiraishin Jutsu to get out of there.

"Naruto I'm going to teach you my own Jutsu... the Hiraishin Jutsu." Minato said showing him the hand signs.

(A/N: Because the Hiraishin Jutsu is a Top Secret Jutsu I shall not show these hand signs.)

Naruto practiced for about an hour and he finally got it at the minimum form.

"Very good Naruto... It took me 3 weeks to do that." Minato said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... But I wasn't as stubborn as you are." Minato stated.

"Cool!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto vanished using Hiraishin and entered Tsunade's office in a yellow flash.

"Baa-chan... I have learned the Hiraishin Jutsu." Naruto exclaimed.

"Very good Naruto... That makes you a SSS Ranked Jounin..."Tsunade said.


	7. Chapter 7 The Teams & Orochimaru Sasuke?

_**Chapter 7 The Teams and Orochimaru? Sasuke?**_

"You'll also have to pick out a Genin Squad Team." Tsunade stated.

"Alright." Naruto stated.

Tsunade laid out the entire Graduating class infront of them.

Naruto was the first one to speak up...

"I'll take Konohamaru, Hanabi, and... This Naruto U... Hey wait a minute... I'm a Jounin!"

"You are... That is Naruto Iruka Umino... You're old Academy instructor's son." Tsunade stated.

"Oh... alright I'll take him as well." Naruto stated firmly.

"Team?" Tsunade asked.

"Team 11." Naruto said.

"Good... Ino?" Tsunade asked.

"The Ino-Shika-Cho combo is back in order." Ino stated pointing to her little brother and Shikamaru and Choji's little sisters.

"Fine... Team 12 then?" Tsuande asked.

"Sure." Ino stated.

"I pick... Meit Guy... I take it she's related to Guy, Susashi Fugamishiki whom is related to Tenten, and... Ooh... and this boy right here... Seisho Haruno..." Sakura stated.

"Team 13?" Tsuande asked.

"Right." Sakura stated firmly.

"I'll have Meiko Namakaze... Ooh... Naruto you have a little sister... ummm... Seisa Inuzuka... and... Hise Aburame." Hinata stated.

"An all girl squad... that's not unheard of yet it is very unorthrodox, but being as you'll have a Namakaze there... I think it won't be much of a problem... Team 14 then." Tsunade stated,"Report to the Academy in tiem to pick up your Genin teams."

"RIGHT!" They all said in unison.

_**The next day after dropping off the kids at their grandparents'**_

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino walked into the Academy and waited for Iruka to finish calling out the teams and Naruto went inside and said,"Team 11 meet me upon the roof." and vanished.

Ino went in and said,"Team 12 meet me upon the roof." and she vanished.

Sakura and Hinata did the exact same thing.

_**Upon the rooftop**_

Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata awaited their Genin team patiently. When they showed up they suggested they get to learn one another better. Until Sakura's baby brother said,"Why don't tell us about yourself sensei?"

"Alright... My name is Naruto Namakaze... I am the son of the Yandaime Hokage... Hmmm... I like Ramen, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, my friends, and my family including my in-laws like you Mr. Haruno. I dislike anybody who underestimates me, Picks on Ramen, bullies, and Uchihas in general. My hobbies are training, eating ramen, and other activities that are too much for your innocent minds to understand. My dream is to become the Rukadaime Hokage." Naruto stated.

"Who am I related to that you married sensei?" Seisho asked.

"Sakura-chan beside me of course... you both have pink hair and her maiden name was Haruno." Naruto stated.

"What about you Sakura-sensei?"

"Pretty much like Naruto-kun's only I like sushi and my dream is to become a very important doctor."

"And you Hinata-sensei?"

"I want to be by my husband's side all the way and my likes are cinnamon buns... Pretty much like Naruto-kun's."

"Ino-sensei?"

"Pretty much like a combination of Hinata-chan's and Sakura-chan's."

"Alright... Now you Naruto#2:" Naruto said.

"Just call me Iruka... I am Iruka Umino Jr... My don't like much of anything or dislike much... My hobbies is a secret and so is my dream."

"I already know Hanabi-chan and Konohamaru... Konohamaru... you like sushi, annoying me, and Hanabi-chan. Your dislikes are hard work and people who think of you as the honorable grand son of the 3rd... Your hobbies are annoying me, and working on the Sexy Jutsu. And your dream is to become Hokage... Hanabi... Your likes are sushi, annoying your sister, and Konohamaru. You dislike Uchihas. Your hobbies are stalking Konohamaru when he's not looking or is too busy to notice and Icha Icha books... Your dream is to become a good wife to Konohamaru." Naruto said grinning at the blush that had crept up on Konohamaru's and Hanabi's faces.

"Seisho Haruno...-"

The introductions went about for quite some time until they were done.

"Now then... Tomorrow all of you are to come to training ground 5 for your Genin exams... Oh and just so you know... They decide if you stay a Genin or go back to the academy and also... They have a 66.66% chance of failing." Naruto concluded.

"YIKES!" They all yelled.

"Come by there tomorrow and don't eat any breakfast or you'll throw up." Naruto quoted his old sensei.

_**The next day at training field 5**_

Teams 11, 12, 13, and 14 were already there and then they felt a rush of chakra and there stood there senseis.

"Now then we are going to do what Sakura-chan and I know... as the bell test... You have to grab a bell before this timer hits noon... If you can not grab a bell before then then you'll be tied to one of those posts over there while we eat infront of you..." Naruto stated.

"Sensei? There's only 2 bells." Seisho said.

"Aye... That means that the one that doesn't get a bell can never take the Genin ever again." Naruto said.

"Alright now scatter we will try to find you and you had better be ready to attack to kill or else it will be useless." Naruto warned.

Not that it'll do you any good.

They spread out and hid and the 4 Jounin all vanished and snuck upon their Genin one by one and disbatched them quickly.

_**By noon**_

Naruto's team had passed in his opinion... They had put aside their differences and actually came up with a good plan although it didn't work.

Hinata's team ascended only because they used the Inuzuka as a distraction while the Aburame sent two of his bugs to retrieve the bugs while the Namakaze was getting some distraction in there with a massive amount of Shadow Clones.

Sakura's team won because they gave up their lunch for the teammate that was attached to a log.

(A/N: there were 5 logs there.)

Ino's team passed because her younger brother saw through her genjutsu and used his own in quick succession after releasing hers making her pass out and then they had tied her up and her little brother grabbed the two bells and while the other teammates started to undress her.

_**Back at Hokage's Tower**_

"All of our teams passed although it did take some time Hokage sama." Naruto stated.

"Alright... Your dismissed." Tsunade stated firmly.

They left and went home after grabbing their children from their respective grandparents.

"Damn it." Ino yelled.

"Yeah... I know... It's going to be hell if you let your students do that to you." Sakura stated.

"That's just it... It was such a nice genjutsu that my body would move to do the hand seal to release it." Ino stated.

"Let me guess Foursome between the 4 of us?" Naruto stated not really guessing being as he knew his wives so well.

"Right..." Ino said.

"Well if you don't want to get out of the genjutsu then don't..." Naruto said wisely.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Ino stated.

They went to their room and soon fell asleep.

_**Three months later**_

Naruto listened to Konohamaru whine and complain about all the D-Rank missions they were being assigned. He demanded to have a C-Rank mission and Naruto vouched for him.

"Fine... and I think you'll like this one Naruto... Come in!" Tsunade yelled.

A drunk man came in and saw Naruto and said,"Hey Naruto!"

"Tazuna? It's been a while! How's Tsunami and Inari?" Naruto asked.

"They're great... So your going to guard me are you... Actually... I must make a repay on this mission." Tazuna said.

"We accept this mission." Naruto said.

"I need to make this an A-Rank mission... my family just contacted me and they told me that they're being hold hostage by ninja from Otogakure." Tazuna stated.

"We're still got this mission covered." Naruto said stubborningly.

"Fine... But to be safe I'm sending reinforcements and I think you'll like this too... BRING IN TEAMS 12, 13, AND 14!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto literally was jumping up and down with joy that his wives and his team's friends were coming along for the mission.

"Alright calm down Naruto... Now then meet them at the North Gate in an hour." Tsunade stated.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto said bowing to show respect although by now he could seriously kick her ass.

They left and went to wait on their back up at the North Gate.

_**An hour and a few minutes later**_

They were walking along the path and Naruto heard a sound and it wasn't a natural sound.

"DUCK!" Naruto yelled.

The sound wave passed by harmlessly and then they heard a chirping sound that Sakura and Naruto knew all too well.

"CHIDORI!" a voice sounded.

"Sasuke Uchiha... Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and his Rasengan clashed with Sasuke's Chidori and it created an explosion and then Sasuke activated his Mongekyo Sharingan only to find Naruto in an all new form.

_**"Behold... Dragon Sage Mode... Dragon Sage Style: Rasen:Shuriken!"**_ Naruto yelled in a double tone voice leaking out killing intent enough to scare a tailed beast.

Shit... How is he always about 40 steps ahead of me?

_**"NOW DIE!"**_ Naruto yelled vanishing and reappearing behind Sasuke and using his jutsu upon Sasuke's back only he had lowered it down to where it would only paralyze him, however he used very little Nature Energy and Electro Magnetic Energy so he stored them into a tree for later use.

"They dragged Sasuke and then when they appeared at the river Iruka runs out and sends a kunai into the bushes.

"What is it Iruka?" Konohamaru asked.

"I thought I heard something." Iruka stated.

"Hanabi went in and pulled out a white rabbit.

"YOU IDIOT!" Hanabi said sliding into the Jyuukan stance.

Then the Jounins heard a loud chopping sound and yelled," EVERYONE DUCK!"

They all fell to the ground and there stood a man about 7ft 9in tall and wielded a large red sword.

"Ah... Misato Hishakami... Your sword's name is Endan... Your sword shoots out fire balls to attack your opponent when you channel your chakra into it and swing it... it'll burn whoever wields it that is not it's are also one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist." Naruto said.

"Hmmm? Well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and hmmm? Sasuke? Orochimaru is not going to be happy that you were caught." Misato stated.

"SHUT IT! I'M PARALYZED AS IT IS!" Sasuke yelled.

"MY LAST NAME IS NAMAKAZE!" The four Jounin yelled at the top of their voices.

"Tch... as if The only way... You guys got married... Then the only way for that to happen is if Naruto was the son of the Yandaime which he-" Sasuke said.

"Is... I am the son of Minato Namakaze and as proof." Naruto ran through some hand signs,"Hiraishin Jutsu!"

He vanished in a blur of yellow and appeared behind the missing nin and attacked him with a Rasengan.

"Heh... Now then DIE!" Naruto said as he ran through even more hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Naruto said and he exhaled a large ball of fire and burning the missing nin in a gulf of flames the only thing that remained was Misato's Endan.

"Spoils of a fight... cool." Naruto said as he lifted up Endan only to engulf his hand in water and chunk the sword into the river because the sword wouldn't accept anyone, but Misato as its master.

They road a motor boat to the bridge and then they entered Tazuna's house and were greeted by Tsunami and Inari until they heard a crash and they turned around and saw that Oto's own ANBUs and Orochimaru himself had let themselves in and Orochimaru saw Sasuke and Naruto and laughed.

Naruto simply sat down and called upon the change to enact the use of Dragon Mode.

Meanwhile Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had finished off Orochimaru's ANBU and were fending him off until the felt a wave of chakra and the three of them smirked and vanished appearing infront of the Genin and then Naruto attacked Orochimaru and ripped the Sennin to shreds only to find that it was a mud clone.

_That Kyuubi brat has gotten more powerful than even Sasuke-kun... I'll have to kill them all soon._ Orochimaru thought.

"NARUTO!" Inari yelled as she ran and hugged Naruto.

"... Alright... I'll bite... who is this?" Naruto asked.

(A/N: Inari is a girl in this... I just thought it be funny.)

"That's Inari Naruto." Tazuna stated.

Naruto simply fainted.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all laughed and asked for a room for themselves and requested 'special' rooms for their Genin.

These were happily given and the three took Naruto up to their room. They quickly undressed Naruto and themselves and snuggled down to sleep.

_**Back in the kitchen**_

"Is it me or did those three girls not return... isn't that a little weird?" Tsunami asked.

"Nope... They're actually married to one another. It's not weird at all." Meiko said.

"How would you know that?" Tazuna asked.

"Simple... Naruto-sensei is my Nii-san." Meiko admitted.

"And what was with that missing nin calling Ino-sensei Yamanaka? Her last name is Namakaze." Inoshiki asked.

"I know... My mom says that Sakura-sensei is my older sister and that she had a friend that she called 'Ino-pig' who was apparently a Yamanaka... They got married to the same guy as a Hyuuga... It's apparent that Hinata-sensei is a Hyuuga by blood and Sakura-sensei is my sister... Inoshiki... Ino-sensei is your older sister." Seisho stated.

Inoshiki fainted only to be caught by the Inuzuka and she carried him off to a room with a mischievious look on her face as if saying 'I'm going to have fun in the next few hours.'

Then that means that we touched... The two girls fainted only to be carried by Tsunami into a separate room and they were stripped down naked and tucked into bed. Then Seisho realized what his sister was up to and fainted himself. Then Hise grabbed him and left with him to their own room.

Meiko realizing what her brother was doing up there most likely fainted herself only to be caught by Iruka and carried off to a different room. Hanabi realized that her sister was probably having foursome up there in their room and promptly fainted only to be caught by Konohamaru. He carried Hanabi off into a room for themselves.

"Wait a minute... You said that Otogakure had kidnapped your family and held them hostage... I see them here now." Shikato stated.

"Well... It's actually... my husband and son." Inari stated sadly.

"I see... This is such a drag." Shikato stated.

The rest went into separate rooms and slept until dawn.

_**Dawn the next day**_

Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura had found out that their teams knew the Tree Climbing Excersize and Konohamaru knew the Water Walking Excersize because he was able to use the Rasengan. They instead had the rest working on Water Walking and they pulled Konohamaru off to the side and Naruto handed him a piece of paper.

"What do I do with this sensei?" Konohamaru asked.

"You channel your chakra into it and we will see what chakra element you are." Naruto stated.

Konohamaru channeled his chakra into the piece of paper only to have it crumble up.

Lightning Elemental Chakra.

Naruto looked at Sakura, Ino, and Hinata and they all said the same thing,"Sasuke-teme."

"What? Why do I have to learn from that cripple?" Konohamaru asked.

"Because I have Wind Style Chakra like you Uncle Asuma, Hinata-chan has Water Style, Sakura has Earth Style, and Ino has Fier Style... Out all of the ones that can teach you right now it would be the teme." Naruto stated firmly.

"Damn it." Konohamaru stated.

"Heh... This is a secret Konohamaru... The Rasengan is an incomplete Jutsu." Naruto stated.

"WHAT!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Yep... Hinata has Rasen-Uzu... Sakura has Rasen-Yura... Ino has Rasen-Hino... While I have Rasen-Shuriken... There's the Copy Kage that can use all 5 chakra elements and put them into his Rasengan, but he's not here right now so... Sasuke-teme it is until then." Naruto stated firmly as if to say'shut up now.'

"Fine... Do you know what it should look like?" Konohamaru asked.

"Aye... I've only seen it once though... pretty much like a nebula with a Rasengan in the middle... It's called Nebula Rasengan." Naruto stated.

"Cool... On ward to the Uchiha-scumbag!" Konohamaru yelled.

Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata simply laughed and followed him as they went to get Sasuke's help in Konohamaru's training.

They arrived at Sasuke's room and opened the door and Naruto said,"Hey Sasuke... It turns out that we have a great medical nin here that is willing to heal you and the only things that you have to do in return is teach Konohamaru here Lightning Style Jutsus and return to Hidden Leaf and never turn against it again." Naruto proposized.

"Fine... Just heal me." Sasuke said.

Sakura then did some hand seals and healed Sasuke's spine and then he got up and said,"You have to make your chakra go rub together and then get out of control yet in control. You must let it become lightning... It's alot easier if you have the Sharingan... Any way... However I hear you have the Rasengan... why do you want to learn Lightning Style?"

"Because my element is Lightning." Konohamaru stated.

"Fine... Just keep in mind what I said." Sasuke said.

"Alright Sasuke... remember your promise." Naruto said.

"I will... However... can you tell me how you're still stronger than me?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess I can inform you of an S-Class secret." Naruto stated.

"S-Class?" Sasuke asked.

"Aye... It has to do with who my father is. His name is Minato Namakaze... Oh... and you should thank my wife for healing you." Naruto said.

"Sakura Uzumaki huh? Weird... I always thought Hinata would be your mate." Sasuke said.

"1. It's Sakura Namakaze... and Hinata are also my wives. I'll show you the kids when we get back to the village." Naruto stated.

Sasuke did the one thing that no one thought that he'd ever do... he fainted.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all left and soon had came up to where their students where about 3 miles from where they started.

"Very good guys... I'd say you've become adept to this technique... You must master it though so keep going for about another 7 miles." Naruto stated.

"But sensei! We can't move another muscle... We're exhausted!" Seisho stated.

"Nonsense... When I was your age I could do this on my hands." Naruto bragged although he, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Konohamaru knew this as a lie, but let it slide being as he was trying to encourage the students to try harder.

They tried and tried into the night until they passed out from chakra depletion and Naruto created a few Shadow Clones and carried them to the house.

_**With Orochimaru**_

Orochimaru was throwing a few Genin around to let his frustration that he was defeated by a mere Jounin with a Toad problem. Kabuto then used his chakra scalpel on Orochimaru's foot and said,"Stop this please Lord Orochimaru. You're lowering our forces much like those Jinchuuriki's did about 5 years ago. Remember... I also heard that the one with the Sharingan became a member of Akatsuki to gain info on Madara and to kill Kisame Hishigake."

"Shut it Kabuto..." Orochimaru said as he removed the chakra scalpel from his foot and left the scene with Kabuto hot on his heels.

"Kabuto... In a week we will attack Tazuna take Sasuke back and kill all the others got that?" Orochimaru asked.

"Hai Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto stated.

_**Back with Naruto and comapany**_

Naruto had the Genin run 10 miles on the water for at least 3 hours straight and soon they mastered the technique so he taught his team how to use the Rasengan. While Hinata taught her team how to use Water Dragon Jutsu, Fire Ball Jutsu, and Wind Bullet Jutsu. Sakura taught her team how to use genjutsus while Ino taught her little brother how to do taijutsu only to have him get mad and put her in a genjutsu and the other two on his team drag her off to have their way with had been taking Birth Control Pills so there was a very little chance that she'd get pregnant from them so Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino weren't worried at all. They had all master using the said jutsus by the end of the week and Tazuna needed protection from enemy nin. The next day would be week since Naruto had defeated Orochimaru.


	8. Chapter 8 WTF?

"Anyway... Sakura let me take a look at you." Master said as he looked at her with his Byakugan and then his Sharingan.

"What is it father?" Sakura asked.

"You have too much chakra and that is because you are a Psuedo Jinchuuriki. I've seen your mother use her Taijutsu... It's not that easy, but it shouldn't have taken this long for you guys to have learned it... She's sealed the drifting chakra of the 12 Tails inside of you like Hinote was with me." Master stated.

"Psuedo Jinchuuriki?" Sakura asked.

"Aye... you are the heir to becoming the next 12 tails' Jinchuuriki should your mother die." Master explained.

"Whoa... but she's horrible." Naruto said.

"NARUTO! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALKING THAT WAY TO YOUR OWN SISTER!" Master yelled and attacked him with Dragon Wolf Style while Naruto defended with Goose Style. Master was obviously going to win through experience.

"Damn it... How are you able to get through the defences?" Naruto asked.

"Simple Naruto... I've seen it before, I've analyzed it and I'm able to see the gaps in the 'll instantly and instinctively attack for those openinings and you'll know where they're going for. It's a tough taijutsu." Master stated.

_**The next month at Konoha arena**_

Hinote was going against his opponent and he was a Kiri ninja with a huge sword on his back.

"Give up now for I do not wish to kill you." Hinote said vanishing.

"You punk that's my line." The Kiri man said.

"Too bad... SUMMONING JUTSU!" Hinote called out.

"Here come Akaookami." Master said grinning.

"Hinote then appeared upon said wolf's back.

"Genin can't use summoning jutsus let alone summon up a summon that big! It takes up too much chakra." stated the Kiri ninja.

"Too bad Sunvaro." Hinote said as he charged up a Rasengan.

"That's the 4th Hokage's Jutsu!" said a Konoha council member.

"As approved of the 4th Hokage's son who is currently in office as Hokage." Master stated.

"Hokage-sama's name is Naruto Uzumaki... not Namakaze." said another council member.

"Tell me... did the 4th ever have a love life? Did he ever get married?" Master asked.

"No he did not." They said.

"Wrong... he had a love life before the 3rd Great Ninja War. He married before then in secret to keep Iwa nins from killing his mate to get to him... he was protecting her." Master stated.

"Really? Who was this so called mate and wife of Namakaze-sama?" one council woman asked earning nodds from the others.

"You all should remember Kushina Uzumaki? It wasn't coincidence that Kushina and Naruto have the same last names and the fact that Naruto and the 4th have the same hair color and natural hair style! It just ain't coincidence. Minato didn't ask for another baby because how could he ask for a baby when he wasn't willing to do the same. You know what else? Kushina was also the previous Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The seal can only be weakened enough for the fox to escape completely at one time. During Child Birth. You can blame the one who was the main reason for the Shodaime Hokage's death: Madara Uchiha." Master stated.

"We know Madara is still alive but to go that far? Why?" a council man asked.

"He wants to become the next Sage of the 6 paths and create a golden age. Through genjutsu." Master stated simply.

"Impossible unless he has Namakaze, Senju, Uchiha, Hyuuga, and the Rinnegan." a council woman stated.

"That's 5... Ugh... the 6th is my clan... Naruto is in danger and We're on the brink of the 4th Great Ninja War." Master said.

"What? DragonerLixon? Huh... it does originate from Konoha, but we were unaware that you were a descendant of Kinaso DragonerLixon." a council lady stated.

"I only knew my father... Kazuku DragonerLixon. The other's I have no idea of... I don't even have my family estate! That was denied of me." Master stated.

"Very well it is actually inside Konoha actually." a council woman stated.

"Huh... Alright Hinote's about to finish off that Kiri fool! He really should have surrendered when Hinote asked him to." Master said.

_**Back inside the arena**_

Hinote jumped down and looked at the Kiri man and plunged his Rasengan into his chest effectively killing him.

"WINNER BY DEATH! Hinote Arashi!" the proctor said.

"I call for reprecussion for his death." the Mizukage said.

"Like what?" Master asked knowing full well that the Mizukage was dead and that this guy was an imposter.

"I hear that Susimora Tokimori has the Sharingan... And the Mongekyo Sharingan and that Kakashi Hatake knows his true identity... I wish to hear of his identity." The Mizukage stated.

"That is not for me to decide. That is for the Hokage to decide." Master stated looking over to Naruto.

"Done... I'm curious myself." Naruto said.

"Just remember... Susimora Tokimori for I know who he really is... Is loyal to Neidoha comepletely and as such an ally of Konoha." Master stated firmly.

"You make it sound like he was in the Akatsuki or something." Naruto said.

"He was, but when he learned what they were really planning he left swearing to kill their leader himself." Master stated.

"Then you can tell me." the Mizukage stated.

"Nope..." Master said as Kakashi arrived.

"Ah... Kakashi-sensei... Mizukage-dono was wondering if you would tell him Susimora's true identity." Naruto stated.

"I don't know myself." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi... I for one know your lying because I was there when you figured it out." Master stated.

"Fine..." Kakashi said and then muttered,"Itachi Uchiha."

"What was that?" the Mizukage asked.

"His real name is Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi said.

"You're harboring a Konoha missing nin?" Naruto asked.

"Only because he hates Akatsuki." Master stated.

"Who else?" Naruto asked.

"Kisame Hoshigake, Zabuza Momochi, Haku Momochi, and Sasori of the Red Sand." Master stated.

"What the hell Neikage-dono... Those are very horrible people." Naruto said.

"Sorry if it offends you Hokage-dono, but my village needs powerful ninja to survive... My village is also an ally of Konoha." Master reminded him.

"True... Just make sure that they don't attack against Konoha... Even during the upcoming 4th Ninja War." Naruto said.

"With Madara Uchiha as the Commanding General you can never tell." Master stated knowingly.

"That's true... especially since he has Kabuto who can make real body look alikes to such a degree that it's disturbing." Naruto said thinking of how they were going to survive.

"Don't worry Hokage-dono... I've come up with a plan against the supposed immortal Madara Uchiha. You and I along with Gaara, Hinata, and Shinimaru shall attack him full force Gaara surrounding him with sand Hinata attack him through the sand Shinitaru attacking him with genjutsu then you and I shall go Dragon Sage Mode and attack him with our own forms of the Rasengan." Master stated.

"Alright... I think that'll be best." Naruto stated hopingly.

"Good... now I know for a fact that Madara will revive the Kage's of past along with the dead Jinchuuriki... I'm leaving the dead Jinchuuriki to Susimora, Kisame, and Zabuza. The Kage's to Tsunade, Sakura, and Ino. I also know he's going to try to revive the Akatsuki... I'm going to leave that to Kakashi and whoever he wants on his team." Master stated.

"Alright... Who's going to take out Kabuto and Zetsu?" Naruto asked.

"I think I'll leave that one to Guy and his team. They'll need an Aburame and a Katon user..." Master stated.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Zetsu is a half man half plant thing that is also a cannibal. An Aburame to lower down his defenses and a Katon user to burn his ass alive. He has control over all vegetation... I suggest Guy because we'll need someone fast to take care of Kabuto." Master stated.

"Very good plan of action if I don't say so myself." the Mizukage stated taking note.

"Mizukage... I thought that you were a girl and not a boy." Master stated.

"Well... the real Mizukage is at the gathering of Kages... I heard that you were a girl from the real Mizukage. She sent me here to look after the Chuunin Exams." the imposter said.

"Ha! That would be one of my wives... White hair right?" Master asked and then the man nodded.

"That would be Yukiko... former ninja from the Land of Snow." Master stated smiling at knowing his wives cared about him and his job to do such a thing.

"Land of Snow, huh? I wonder how Koyuki is doing?" Naruto said.

"According to Yukiko, she's happily married and is coming here for this very thing." Master said nodding towards the stadium.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah... Oh... Here comes Kazeken's match... I tought them the rasengan myself of course you know that I only did it with your permission Hokage-dono." Master stated.

"Of course." Naruto stated courtly.

_**In the stadium**_

Kazeken appeared out of a swirl of wind and then there was Iwa nin.

"Kazeken Tatsumaki vs. Hirato Misa... BEGIN!" the proctor yelled.

"Heh... Give up now girly girl." Hirato said.

"Don't think so..." Kazeken said performing a bunch of hand seals.

"Fuuton: Kazeken Tatsumaki no Jutsu!" Kazeken called out sending a tornado of blades of wind at the Iwa nin.

_**In the Kage box**_

"THAT IS AN A-RANK JUTSU!" the Mizukage stated.

"Indeed it was... Susimora tought them a Jutsu that they're named after. Hinote: Katon: Hinote Arashi no Jutsu; Kazeken: Fuuton: Kazeken Tatsumaki no Jutsu; and Daichi: Doton: Daichi Rikujouwaku no Jutsu." Master informed the represenative.

"I see... are you sure that Itachi isn't planning on a coup de tat?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi knows that I brought him back from the dead and that I can easily send him back with a mere thought." Master stated.

"I see... very well then." Naruto said.

_**In the stadium**_

Kazeken sent her Jutsu at the Iwa nin only to have him bring up a wall of earth and then run through some hand signs and called out," Katon: Doragon Enkou Bomu!"

He then sent out a massive ball of fire at Kazeken.

_That's a Kage level attack!_ Kazeken thought as she dodged and charged up her chakra into her hand.

"Where'd she go?" Hirato asked.

"Behind you. RASENGAN!" Kazeken shouted plunging the jutsu into the ninja's stomach sending him into the wall where he imbedded into it.

"WINNER! KAZEKEN TATSUMAKI!" the proctor shouted.

"HINOTE!" Master called.

Hinote appeared in a swirl of flames.

"Yes, Neikage-sama." Hinote said.

"I have a feeling that the war is about to begin. I'd like for Kazeken and Daichi to secure the represenative Mizukage here from harm while Hokage-dono and I have fun against Madara Uchiha, and expel him from that body for it is not his to control." Master stated.

"Why? Who's is it?" Hinote asked.

"Kakashi's old friend Obito Uchiha." Master stated surprising everyone.

"What? How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I have the Byakugan remember?"

"Oh yeah... I forgot... So how is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"I have no earthly idea... Madara is also very powerful... keep Tsunade out of the war along with Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Neji, and yourself... Oh... and Sakura." Master stated.

"Why?" Naruto and the Mizukage asked.

"Let's see here now ummm... Dan, Asuma Sarutobi, Hizashi Hyuuga, Chio,... ummm... who was that other one... hmmm... Oh yeah! another body of your father." Master stated.

"WHAT! Who in their right mind would bring back them?" Naruto asked.

"No one... that's the problem... They've brought back people we hold most dear... Oh... Konoha is going to be for a big surprise when your father, The Yellow Flash of Konoha appears on the battle field... I hope they haven't revived Jiraiya either." Master stated worriedly.

"Oh... good point... I might have surpassed my father now and the real one is back, but Kabuto can create artificial bodies, with their chakra compasities and skills and Jutsus... I can't compete with the Hiraishin no Jutsu of Tou-san... he was taking it easy on me when he tought it to me." Naruto stated.

"You're the son of the Yellow Flash? He was never married according to records." the represenative said.

"Secretly he was married to one Kushina Uzumaki from Whirlpool and Kushina's name became Namakaze from marrying Minato-sama and then we find out that she's the Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox and Madara's the reason for her death and Hokage-dono being the Jinchuuriki that he is and that he has no parents at all? It's absolutely horrible if you ask me." Master stated.

"Interesting... What would you call yourself?" the represenative asked.

"The Jinchuuriki for the Ookami no Juugo." Master stated firmly.

"Impossible... there is no such thing as the Fifteen Tailed Wolf." the represenative stated.

"There are 2 other Jinchuuriki at the gathering of Kages. My wives are those very Jinchuuriki." Master answered seriously.

"How many tails do they have?" the represenative asked.

"Put together? 25 tails worth of power... They are the Ookami no Juuyon, and the Ookami no Juuichi..." Master answered the represenative's inquiry.

"Fourteen Tailed Wolf and Eleven Tailed Wolf? Let me guess they are Ookami no Juugo's mates." he asked.

"That's right... The 15 Tails, 13 Tails, and 12 tails are the 10 Tails elder siblings by blood. My village has the 15, 14, 13, and 11 tails under our banner... I being the Neikage and having the Ookami no Juugo inside of me and my wives having the Ookami no Juuichi and Ookami no Juuyon inside of them and then there's my good friend... Tidusred Hyuuga who has the 13 Tails inside of him.

"Do you know everything about the High Class Biju?" Naruto asked.

"Aye... There's Juubi no Kitsune, Ookami no Juuichi, Juuni no Shishi, Juusan no Tora, Ookami no Juuyon, and then there's Ookami no Juugo." Master stated.

"Damn... That's some serious power... What about Psuedo Jinchuurikis?" Naruto asked.

"15, 14, 13, 11, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 Psuedo Jinchuurikis... I believe that the 9 tailed Psuedo Jinchuuriki is in the Land of Fire by the name of Sora. We are still looking for the 12 Tails and his Psuedo Jinchuuriki. We have narrowed it down though to Leaf, Mist, and Sand. We are still not sure though. Also there would be Stone. But again... we can't be sure." Master stated.

"Neikage-dono... How is Hinote so powerful?" Naruto asked.

"Heh... you should know that one Hokake-dono... didn't you encounter the Psuedo Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, Sora?" Master asked.

"He's a Psuedo Jinchuuriki? How powerful?" Naruto asked.

"He's the Psuedo Jinchuuriki for the Ookami no Juugo." Master said.

"Holy shit... you're trying to kill us all!" Naruto yelled.

"Nay... I'm trying to kill Madara." Master stated with as much conviction as possible.

"I see... Ugh." Naruto stated


End file.
